


Don't judge a book by its cover

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jock Adora (She-Ra), M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Adora (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Another high school AU. Adora Grayskull is your typical jock. Popular and likable, hot, and a good person. So, when she meets the school's outcast, Catra Weaver, who her friends warned her to stay away from, Adora takes it as a challenge. She's immediately drawn to the wild, rough looking girl and her hardened exterior. Adora wants to be her friend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Adora bursted out laughing. She fell against the lockers, clutching her stomach, her other hand covering her mouth. Her laugh was dorky and full of snorts and puffs of air as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Glimmer crossed her arms, not pleased.

"Oh shut up, Adora. It's not my fault the guy was an idiot. Bow saw it too."

"It's true." Bow piped up. "I mean, I don't condone violence, but it was kinda unavoidable for her."

Adora sniffled, her eyes watering from the force of her laughter. She giggled, wiping her eyes.

"Oh man. I really should've been there."

Glimmer grunted in agreement.

"Mhm. You should've been there."

Adora caught the slight attitude and rolled her eyes. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and pushed off the wall. She motioned for the two to follow. The trio headed down the loud, semi-filled hallway. 

As they walked, the occasional greeting or fist bump was directed towards Adora. Not surprising as she was the football and soccer team captain. 

The position of captain came with its perks. Popularity. She was known all around the school, sports being one of the biggest parts of the school's history.

"You know I had practice that day." Adora defended herself. 

"Still." Glimmer shrugged. "Not fair to leave me alone, unsupervised. Shit always goes down."

Adora rolled her eyes and made eye contact with Bow. You would think Bow, being Glimmer's boyfriend, would be able to chill her out a little. Guess not.

As they walked, they noticed other students were heading in the same direction. Someone shouting was coming from the same direction. That could only mean one thing. A fight.

Adora, Glimmer and Bow looked at one another. Who was crazy enough to fight at this early in the morning? Only one way to find out. The trio hurried down the hall, following the growing yelling.

Rounding the corner, there was a crowd forming, watching whatever was going on.

It was strangely less rowdy than you'd expect to hear during a fight. The crowd was talking amongst themselves, some recording the event. Adora, Bow and Glimmer carefully pushed their way through the crowd to get a good look. When they got to the center, they couldn't help but stop and stare.

A girl was standing there, hovering over a guy, menacingly. She was a cat-human hybrid, her puffed up tail whipping around angrily. She had wild, curly brown hair, a black leather jacket, a dark red tank top with matching ripped leggings, and black sneakers. A red beanie covered what was obviously her ears. The girl had a sneer on her freckled face. 

"DON'T YOU EVER PULL THAT SHIT ON HER AGAIN. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" She spat.

The poor guy, a member of the baseball team, nodded, clearly having taken a few punches from her. The bloody nose spoke volumes.

The girl clutched the dude's shirt, bringing her face close to his.

"APOLOGIZE!!" She commanded.

She jabbed a claw-like nail at a girl standing a few feet away. She was tall, kinda muscular. Obviously scorpioni. She had short, white hair. She wore a similar style to the angry girl, but was wearing a jean skirt and black vest instead of leather. She looked worried and clearly upset. Adora tilted her head, trying to figure out who they were. She'd never seen them before. Looking back at the cat girl, Adora realized something. The cat-girl was standing up against the guy for the other girl. 

Adora felt proud of this stranger. She admired someone who stood up for others.

The guy grumbled out an apology before the cat girl released him, scoffing.

"Ugh jocks like you make me sick to my stomach. You jocks think cuz you're popular and athletic that you can push people around. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you ain't shit. Learn that and grow up. Next time I see you picking on another hybrid, you'll wish you were dead."

The cat girl walked over to the scorpion girl, her anger simmering down. She talked to her for second before the walked in the direction. The cat girl looked up. 

Adora felt her heartbeat pick up. Those eyes. One sky blue, the other amber yellow. Bright, full of a mix of emotions. Adora and the stranger held eye contact for a moment. The girl looked Adora up and down and then at Bow and Glimmer.

She scoffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Ugh this school is filled with preppy assholes and self-absorbed jocks." She grumbled, before pushing pass Adora and Glimmer. The two hybrids made their way out of the crowd. Everyone slowly dispersed, now that it was over. Adora looked over at the poor guy, whose friends helped him up and probably took him to the nurse. That girl really did a number on him, though she was small.

"Hey."

Adora became aware of her surroundings again. She turned to her friends, shock on her face.

"Wow." She breathed.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

"Adora. You're blushing." She noted

Adora touched her heated cheeks.

"Am I?" She asked.

Stars, those eyes. They stared right into her soul.

Adora blinked, shaking the thought away. The three headed towards their destination, totally late, but they never got into trouble.

As they walked, Adora couldn't help but replay the scene in her head, over and over again.

Who was she? Why hadn't she seen either girls around before?

A shoulder bumped hers, jolting her out of her thoughts. Glimmer and Bow were staring at her.

"You ok?" Bow asked. "You've been in lalaland ever since we walked away. Does it have to do with Catra?"

Adora's brows scrunched up.

"Catra?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"That menace to society we just saw beat up Kirsten. Her name is Catra."

Catra.

"You know her?" Adora asked. "I've never seen either of those girls around before. Are they new?"

"Yeah." Bow answered. "They just transferred here this year from The Horde."

The Horde was know to be the most dangerous school in the town district. The students there did drugs and fought all the time. Test scores were low and crime rates were high. Nothing good came from that school. At least, that's what everyone said. 

"Really?? What are Horde students doing here? Seems like a total switch of environment."

Bow and Glimmer hummed in agreement.

"Anyway, Catra is pretty much a loner. She only hangs out with Scorpia. They transferred here at the same time. Scorpia is pretty friendly. She's in the yearbook club with Perfuma and I and she just joined the ice hockey team. She's a beast on the ice from what Mermista tells me, but she's so nice."

Adora could definitely see that. Scorpia was strong but sensitive. A giant teddy bear.

"Catra, on the other hand." Glimmer groaned. "She's like a ghost. You don't see her unless she wants you to. I have math class with her. She's quiet unless you push her to talk. Then she's annoying and tries to bother the shit out of you."

Adora giggled. "I'm sure she's not all bad. Maybe she likes you."

Glimmer lightly punched her in the arm, huffing.

"She's such a menace to society. She broods all the time, never paying much attention. She's always the one to end up in all the fights. She's already leader of detention. Trouble follows her, so I suggest staying away from her, Adora. Trust me. She's just a no-good street rat."

Adora couldn't believe Glimmer. A street rat? What is she, a Disney character? A diamond in the rough is what Adora heard.

She grew curious. Catra was intriguing. She didn't seem all that impressed when they first made eye contact earlier. She obviously didn't think too kindly of jocks. That had to change. Adora has to know more.   
\-------------------------------

Adora waved bye to her friends. School was done for the day. Adora decided to head home right away to get some much needed sleep.

Bow and Glimmer stayed after for cheer practice, so that left her alone. 

With her bag over her shoulder, Adora exited through the back of the school. She paused when she saw someone sitting, hunched over on the steps, their back to her. Adora recognized the leather jacket. Her heart fluttered.

Catra.

Adora fiddled with her bagstrap, contemplating on if she should talk to her or not. She really wanted to but didn't know if Catra was the type of talk to strangers.

"Are you done staring??" 

Adora jumped. She didn't think Catra had noticed her.

The other girl still had her back to Adora. Adora cleated her throat.

"Sorry."

She approached Catra, moving around so they were looking at one another. Catra had her chin on her knee, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were looking up at her. There was a purple and black ring around her left eye. 

"Are you ok? That eye looks like it hurts." 

Catra scowled. 

"Fuck off. Not like you actually care, blondie."

Adora hadn't expected such a heated response.

"I do care, actually. My name's Adora."

Catra lifted her head. She slumped against the brick wall, rolling her eyes, wincing only a bit.

"Sure you do. Ok, let's get it over with."

Adora grew even more confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Catra laughed.

"Oh please. I'm not stupid. You obviously aren't here to be buddy-buddy with me. So, what do you want? Money? Drugs? Information?"

Adora wasn't prepared for that. Was Catra really that mistrusting? 

Adora shook her head, gathering her words.

"No. I don't want anything from you. I just.... Ive never seen you around before and I've heard some pretty bad things about you and wanted to know for myself."

Adora bit her lip, fiddling with the bag strap.

"I was just curious after what happened with Kirsten. You just interest me and I guess I want to get to know you. You seem to not really think highly of jocks."

Catra crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I don't. You preppy jocks and popular kids are all the same. Only caring about your little group and your perfect image, and don't think twice about the rest of us. You just write people like me off and never think of us as equals. Only fans that adore you and do whatever you want and when we step out of line, you get all snotty and do whatever you deem necessary to stomp us under your foot like nothing."

Adora was hurt by that. Did she really come off that way to Catra? 

Adora has been raised to respect and treat everyone as equal, no matter who. She had never bullied or excluded anyone. She was told to be one of the nicest people in school. Obviously, Catra had never met her.

"I'm not like that. Neither are my friends. We've never been mean to anyone or thought lesser of others. Brightmoon High does have it's rotten apples, but not everyone's like that here. You probably just haven't met the right people."

Catra seemed to be analyzing her. Adora stared back into her gaze.

"I really admired what you did for you friend earlier." She mentioned. "Standing up for her and all. That was really brave of you, although a little overkill."

That made Catra's face soften. She broke her gaze, looking around.

"Oh. Yeah that guy was a major dick. Decided we were his next victims and I wasn't gonna just stand there and let him harass my friend. He was so typical."

Catra rolled her eyes.

"He obviously didn't know who he was messing with."

Adora tilted her head, signaling for her to elaborate. Catra checked out her nails.

"I pretty much ran The Horde. People knew my name and knew to stay away. Guess you preppy jocks didn't all get the memo."

"I'm not preppy." Adora huffed.

Catra raised her eyes back up to her. She smirked.

"Sure thing, Adora. Haven't convinced me otherwise."

Catra sighed. She stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Listen. The things you heard about me are probably all true. You and I run in totally different social circles. You seem decent, so I don't want to ruin your reputation by being caught with me. I'm bad news and I'll only make your life harder. Trust me. You don't want to know me and I'm fine with having Scorpia as my only friend. I've never had more than that and it's all I need to get through high school and life. You're popular and have a ton of perfect friends and will probably do something good in this world. I don't want to taint that. If you know what's good for you, forget I exist, though that's a bit dramatic for my taste."

Catra headed past Adora. Adora didn't know came over her. She placed a hand on Catra's shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait!"

Catra flinched at the sudden contact. Adora dropped her hand immediately.

"I get where you're coming from. This is all knew and you don't trust it. However, I still want to get to know you. If you want, we can only talk away from everyone. I just want you to give me a chance to change your mind about me and I'd really like to get to know you and maybe prove all those rumors wrong. I think there's always more than what someone has only going on outside."

Catra looked her up and down, mulling it over.

"You're being serious?" She questioned, as if it was uncommon for someone to actually want to befriend her.

Adora gave a firm nod and a shrug.

"Yeah. I'll even give you my phone number."

She took out her phone as proof of how serious she was being. Catra hummed. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure. Your funeral. Let me know when you wanna cut the crap out and run when your friends start giving you shit for talking to the school reject. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Adora smiled at her success.

"Trust me. I'm stubborn." She shot back. "I don't plan on backing down."

A small smile spread across Catra's face.

"Sure thing, idiot. Like I said, let me know when you've had enough."

With that she turned and walked away. Adora stood there, watching with a dopey smile. 

Things were about to get interesting around here. She could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hanging out after school with Glimmer and Bow, Adora runs into Catra and two get to know each other.

The coach blew his whistle. 

"Ok everyone! Go on home! I'll see you all next week." He announced. "Good work today."

Adora sagged in relief. The team met up for their farewells and then dismissed. Adora jogged towards the bleachers. The cheer squad were busy practicing on the track, so Adora weaved through the students, high-fiving Bow on the way to the bleachers. Taking a seat, Adora got out her water bottle, taking sips of water as she watched the cheer team. 

A few of the female cheerleaders tried to strike up conversation with her, complimenting her and the workout she had just finished. Overall, just fawning. Not really sure what to do, she just stood there and smiled, trying not to seem falsely interested. 

Once cheer practice was dismissed, Bow and Glimmer walked over to their usual spot on the bleachers beside Adora.

"You seriously need to work on your flirting skills." Bow shook his head. 

Adora raised an eyebrow.

"Why? It's not like I'm interested in any of them. Wouldn't that just be leading them on if I flirt back?"

Glimmer groaned. 

"Adora! You're never interested in anyone, ever. I'm starting to think you're aroace. It's ok if you are."

Adora snorted. "I'm not, if you must know. I just....."

Adora shrugged. She looked around, surveying the girls that were all around her. Sure, they were cute, some hot, but they just didn't really catch her eye in that way. The girls in her school weren't her type. Most were either taken or just wanted to fuck all the time or weren't compatible with her. Of course, she tried dating some before, to stop the incessant begging of her two overbearing friends. There was never that click. That feeling people talked about when they've met someone they truly liked. That connection.

Don't get her wrong, Adora wasn't just sitting around waiting for her soulmate to show up, but she couldn't help but occasionally daydream about falling in love and meeting the person she'd spend the rest of her life with. Call it cheesy, but hey. Can't blame a girl for wanting that.

Adora sighed, wrinkling her nose.

"No one here really catches my eye. They're all kind of not my type."

Glimmer sighed. "Well, it's our senior year. Maybe things will change. We heading to your place or to Razz's?"

Adora's stomach growled at the idea of a good burger and fries.

"Razz's. I'm starving." She answered, jumping to her feet. 

The trio gathered up their gear. They decided to take Adora's car, throwing their bags in the trunk. 

They drove down to Brightmoon's most popular food joint. It was always busy, it being a very popular place for families to come to eat.  
Razz, the owner of the establishment, was a sweet but feisty old woman. Adora's older sister and current legal guardian, Mara, was the current head manager. She was about fifteen years older than Adora, but had gone to Brightmoon High herself in the past. She was a legend according to most of the coaches at school, claiming Mara was good at every major sport, but excelled at baseball. 

When Mara heard that Adora was the new captain of the team and the star player, she was super excited.

Adora pushed open the door walking into the diner. For a Saturday afternoon, things were pretty calm. Not many people, a couple of families and school kids.

Like always, Mara was there, doing her shift. 

Adora, Glimmer and Bow were seated, Mara already writing down their usual order with grace and quick-wit as always. Adora and her made quick conversation on how practice went and then Mara left to put in the order.

"So, this is out last year." Bow spoke up. "Have you two started applying anywhere? Know what you wanna do?"

"I already applied for the local medical school." Glimmer chirped. "That way I can stay close by. It also happens to be the same one my mom attended, so it's pretty good."

The attention went to Adora. Adora sighed.

"I'm still stuck between going for a college sports team or maybe a history major."

Both Glimmer and Bow gawked at her.

"Adora!" Glimmer nearly shouted. "You've played sports your whole life! Sports is your life! You have to go for a sports team!"

"You're a god on the field." Bow piped up. "If you didn't play professionally, the sports world will have lost such an amazing talent."

Adora sunk in her seat. She sighed. 

"Yeah. You're right."

"Of course we are." Glimmer smirked. "We just know best. So, that means you need to start getting your A-game on this year. The season is closing soon. So, you know what that means."

It was almost the time of year when recruiters were out and looking for promising athletes. The time of year when Adora couldn't afford to slack off, when the pressure really started to build.

"Yeah."

Bow frowned. "That didn't sound so good. C'mon Adora!"

He nudged her gently. "You've wanted this since forever. Don't let us down now."

Letting them down. That's what she was afraid of.

Adora gave a nervous laugh.

"Right. Of course."

"Here's your food." A voice spoke up. 

The waitress with their food stood there with a tray. Passing the plates of food and drinks out, the waitress walked away. The three ate in comfortable silence. Adora practically swallowed her burger down. Practice today built up an appetite. 

With the occasional from Bow to slow down, Adora munched on her fries, stealing from Bow's plate once her food was gone. 

With such a large appetite, it was shocking how tiny her bladder was. 

"Be right back" she excused herself, heading to the bathroom. 

After taking care of business, Adora walked out. She felt the strangest feeling of someone watching her. She paused, glancing around the diner. She caught sight of those damn blue and yellow eyes, looking right back at her. Catra.

Catra was sitting in corner of the diner, smirking at her. The cat-girl gave a small wave before looking back down at her phone.

Adora decided to take the opportunity. She steeled her nerves and walked over to Catra's booth. Catra must've sensed her or something, cuz she looked up as soon as Adora approached her. One of Catra's eyebrows rose.

"Hey, Catra." Adora greeted cheerfully. 

Catra looked confused for a split second before going back to looking bored.

"Hey, Adora." She said back. 

"Are you here with anyone?" Adora asked. "I come here all the time with my friends."

Catra shrugged. "No, it's just me. You here with Sparkles and Arrow, I see."

She jerked her head in the direction where Glimmer and Bow were sitting. Adora glanced in their direction for a second. They were looking at her, bewildered at who she was talking to.

Looking back at Catra, she saw Catra looking in their direction as well.

"I think they saw us." Catra snorted. "Quite a joy, they are."

Adora shrugged. "It's fine. Let them stare. Mind if I sit for a bit?"

Catra looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't want to take you from your friends. I don't want to be rude." She said. 

Adora shook her head.

"Nah, they'll be fine." She dismissed. "We usually spend a few hours doing nothing."

Catra shrugged. "Fine by me."

Adora beamed, taking a seat across from Catra.  
She crossed her arms, leaning on the table.

"We had practice this morning, so we were starving." Adora rattled off, "What brings you here? It's the good food, right?"

Catra gave a tight smile. "Yeah. I guess that's a good reason."

Adora raised an eyebrow. "Is there another reason you're here?" She asked. 

Catra shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Guess you could say it's a great place to escape to."

This made Adora curious.

"Escape from what?" 

Catra looked out the window, feigning indifference.

"Doesn't matter." She answered, her tone indicating that was the end of that.

Adora day there, examining Catra. She had on a long-sleeved jacket. How could she handle it? It was over eighty degrees outside. 

"How are you wearing a jacket on such a sunny day?" She asked before she could stop herself

Catra's gaze snapped to her, a hint of panic in her eyes. Her ears, that were visible without a beanie on, flattened momentarily before sticking back up.

"Do you always ask such stupid random questions, blondie?" She grumbled. 

Adora blushed, looking at her hands.

"Sorry. I tend to open my mouth without thinking."

"Eh. It's cool."

Adora looked back up. Catra was grinning at her. Her smile made Adora feel good inside. Warm. 

"I'm just a bit of a jerk." Catra scratched her cheek, looking at the table. "It's something I need to work on. Don't worry about it. I'm not used to people asking me questions. Just makes me automatically defensive, I guess."

Catra's smile fell. She seemed lost in thought for a moment, playing with the cuff of one of the jacket's sleeves. Adora sensed something wrong, but didn't want to upset her by asking about it.

Looking around for a distraction, Adora noticed what looked to be a sketchbook tucked under Catra's arms.

"Is that a sketchbook??" She questioned curiously.

Catra was brought out of her thoughts. She looked down at the book and nodded, almost shyly. A blush crept into her cheeks. 

"Yeah. I doodle when I'm bored." She said dismissively.

Adora perked up.

"Can I see??" She asked. 

Catra's eyebrows scrunched together. 

"You're not gonna laugh or something? Drawing is kinda dorky."

Adora was genuinely confused by the statement.

"Why would I laugh? If it's something you like, why would I have any right to tease you for it?"

Catra was speechless, staring at Adora with a unreadable expression. She hummed.

Slowly, she slid the sketchbook across the table. Adora excitedly opened the book to the first sketch. Her mouth fell open. It was a landscape drawing. The detail was amazing, the shading spot on. Adora looked up at Catra, who was trying not to look like she was waiting for a response.

"You did this?" Adora asked. 

Catra nodded wordlessly. Adora looked back down at the drawing. She carefully flipped the page. Another great sketch, this time of flowers. Page after page, drawings that Adora could only hope to achieve. Adora smiled, shaking her head in disbelief.

"These are amazing." She finally said, looking up at the girl across from her.

Catra's eyes widen.

"Y-You think so? They're pretty average."

Adora scoffed. "Catra. You're really talented. Do you take classes?"

Catra blushed, slowly shaking her head. 

"Uh no. No, I don't. My mom won't let me."

Adora continued flipping through the sketches, taking them in, commenting occasionally. Finally, She closed the book. She smiled widely at Catra.

"These are so good. If you aren't already in the art club at school, you should join. You have a natural talent."

Catra brushed off the praise.

"Eh. It's whatever. I could never do any good with art. It's a stupid hobby."

Catra put her sketchbook aside, her head down.

Adora frowned.

"Catra. It's not stupid. If you like it and it's clear you do, then it must mean a lot to you. I think you're really good at it and if you ever work on anything new, I'd be more than happy to see it. You already have a fan to display your work to."

Catra looked up at her, making eye contact. Adora smiled at her. 

Catra shrugged. "Sure. Whatever. What about you, blondie? What do you like to do, other than ask questions?"

Adora rolled her eyes.

"Well. I like to read. Shocking, I know."

Catra pretended to be in shock, a hand over her chest.

"A jock that reads. Unheard of." She scoffed.

Adora playfully shoved Catra's shoulder, making her snicker.

"Shut up." She said, no real heat behind her words. "Yeah, I read. I obviously like sports, as you already know."

Catra rolled her eyes, nodding in the obvious manner. 

"Ahuh. Tell me something I don't know. You said you wanna be friends, so.... tell me more. Information," she pointed at herself, then to Adora, "for information."

Adora hummed.

"Well. My last name is Grayskull. I'm adopted. I also love history."

Catra seemed taken by surprise at that fact.

"You?? History?? No way." She said, disbelief in her voice. 

Adora blushed, avoiding eye contact. "What? It's interesting! I know it's stupid!"

She was expecting teasing and taunts from Catra, but got nothing. Making eye contact again, Adora saw Catra smiling at her, a look in her eye.

"What? No remark on how lame I am?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Catra shrugged. 

"If it's something you like, it's not lame. You're lame, but what you like, history, isn't lame."

Adora felt her shoulders relax. This was a first. Catra was genuinely supportive of her interests. That was rare to happen. It made Adora feel seen. 

"You're pretty cool." She said. "I'm glad we became friends."

Catra simply smiled back. Catra's phone suddenly buzzed. Picking her phone up off the table, Catra looked at the screen. 

Her smiled dropped, her brows slightly pinching.

Adora frowned at the change of behavior. 

"You ok?" She asked.

Catra looked up at her, then back at her phone.

"Uh yeah... yeah, yeah I'm good. I just gotta go home. The woman who chose to keep me without my permission is looking for me. Fucking bitch lives to makes my life hell."

Adora was taken aback. Catra was one of those unlucky ones with a sucky parent. 

"Oh. I'll walk you out."

Catra shrugged. She reached under the table, taking out a skateboard Adora hadn't known was there. The two stood up, heading for the door.

"Adora!"

Turning their heads, they saw Glimmer and Bow walking towards them. Glimmer didn't seem happy.

"C'mon. We've been waiting long enough. Bow paid for the bill. Let's go." Glimmer huffed. "Say goodbye to your delinquent buddy."

Adora rolled her eyes. She looked at Catra, who was glaring at Glimmer.

"Ignore her." Adora sighed. "It was great seeing you. It really was fun. We should hang out more. You're really cool."

An idea struck her.

"Hey. Let me give you my number." She said. "Give me your phone."

Catra hesitantly obeyed, handing over her unlocked phone. Adora quickly put in her contact and saved it. She sent herself a text, her own phone buzzing in her jeans pocket. Handing Catra her phone, the two headed for the door, Glimmer and Bow not far behind, watching the two girls.

Walking into the sunny outdoors, Adora was hit with a wave a sweltering heat. She looked at Catra, who, although slightly uncomfortable, didn't remove her jacket. Adora gawked at her.

"Seriously? You're keeping it on?" She questioned.

Catra shrugged, adjusting her jacket.

"I'm fine."

Catra smirked. "You worried about me?" She teased. 

Adora nodded. "Yeah. I don't want you to pass out cuz of heatstroke. You sure you're ok?"

A thought came to mind. 

"Is there something under there you don't want people to see?" She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I'm just worried."

Catra froze for a moment, looking at Adora. She rolled her eyes, breaking eye contact.

"No. I'm fine, nerd. Mind your own business, but thanks, I guess."

Catra pulled the sleeves over her hands. 

"I should go. See you around."

Dropping her skateboard onto the pavement, she left. Adora watched her for a moment. When Catra was out of sight, Adora couldn't help but miss her already. 

"Adora." A familiar voice called.

Turning around, she saw Mara standing in the doorway of the diner. She was holding a sketchbook. Catra's sketchbook. 

"Your friend forgot this." Mara said, holding it out to her.

Adora thanked her, taking it. She looked down at the sketchbook. She hoped Catra wouldn't miss it too much.

"C'mon, Adora!" Glimmer groaned. "We still exist."

Adora snapped her head up, looking at her best friends. They were standing by her car, amusement on their faces. Adora smiled guiltily, walking over to them.

"Sorry, guys." She said earnestly. "I didn't mean to leave you hanging."

Bow smiled. 

"It's fine, Adora. We know. Glimmer is just being a pain in the ass. She just doesn't like Catra."

He crossed his arms, giving Glimmer a look. The shorter girl rolled her eyes.

"What? She walks around school, acting all tough and edgy. I just don't trust her. She came from the Horde."

Adora felt the need to defend Catra.

"So? You guys said Scorpia's pretty nice and she came from The Horde. I thought we didn't judge in this group."

Adora unlocked the car. The three climbed in.  
Adora started the car, buckling up.

"Ok, sorry." Glimmer laughed. "Don't nite my head off. You've only just recently knew who she was and now you're defending her. Is she blackmailing you into being her friend?"

Adora rolled her eyes. 

"No. She didn't. I approached her and said I wanted to get to know her and she begrudgingly accepted her fate. She's my friend now, so if you're ever in the same room as her, please try to be civil and keep comments to a minimum."

Adora drove down the rode, keeping her eyes on the rode. 

"Are you ok?" Bow asked hesitantly. "You're awfully snippy."

The car stopped at a red light. Adora sighed, hanging her head.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just kinda worried. Catra just gives me this feeling like she's trying to hide something, and I can't figure it out. She's just so... off. I don't know, maybe I'm just reading too much into it."

She chuckled. "Stupid psych class got me turned into a psychologist."

Glimmer smiled.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked.

Adora felt like she'd have an aneurysm if she wasn't focused on driving.

"What?? No, I- that's ridiculous. I don't even know her all that much."

Adora didn't know why she felt so flustered. She shouldn't feel this way about someone she hardly knew. She readjusted her grip on the steering wheel. 

"Well, I don't think it's crazy. I personally believe in love at first time and you asked about her when you first saw her during that fight. Plus, I admit, she's hot."

Bow squawked in indignation, but made a sound of agreement nonetheless.

Adora huffed. "I don't like her like that. I don't even know if she likes girls."

"She does." Bow replied, happily. "Scorpia told me, just in case anyone gave her any trouble."

Adora raised a brow, looking at Bow through the rear view mirror.

"Trouble?"

Who on earth would give Catra trouble about her sexuality? Adora thought Brightmoon was a pretty accepting environment. Of course, there were the rare case of homophobes, but it was usually shut down quickly.

Bow shrugged. "Scorpia said just to be safe that some of us knew so we could look out for her in case anything went down at school."

Adora stored this information away for later. 

It seemed like Catra became more and more interesting, the more Adora knew about her. 

The weight of the sketchbook was ever present on Adora's lap. At least, she had an excuse to see Catra again. The thought made her stomach flutter, her breathing catching. She was excited. 

"Shit." She breathed. "I think I do like her." 

What was she supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at school, when Adora returns Catra's sketchbook, she notices things about Catra that worry her. Adora and Catra hang out again and Adora and Mara meets Catra's mom.

Adora stared down at her phone. That's what she had been doing for almost an hour. She was debating herself on whether she should text Catra.

If she wanted to or was able to talk to you, she would've by now. 

Adora didn't want to seem desperate or annoying by texting her, but she really wanted to hear from her. Adora sighed, sitting back against the wood headboard of her bed. She replayed the events from the diner. Catra and her really seemed to get along. Catra was obviously way more intriguing than she'd thought. So mysterious and complex. 

And cute. 

Adora grabbed a pillow and covered her reddening face. She couldn't stop thinking of how bright Catra's eyes sparkled, how good she looked in her leather jacket and tights. How cute she was with her cat ears and her blushing. 

She was so talented, as well. Her drawings. 

Adora then remembered the sketchbook sitting on her desk. Sitting up, she looked over at the brown, plain notebook. She got up out of bed, walking over to the desk, picking the sketchbook up. Settling back into bed, Adora flipped through the many works of art. She couldn't help the swell of pride rising in her chest. She was amazed. Catra didn't seem to think so. 

Catra was such a pessimist, not accepting any compliments or praise, refuting it with insults or just simply not believing the words.

Adora shook her head. She wanted to change that. She wanted Catra to know just how amazing she is.

Adora stopped at a particular drawing. She hadn't gone through the whole book. This drawing was... emotionally charged. The page was mostly filled. There was a human figure in the middle, hunched over. Looking over the small details on the person, Adora realized it looked like Catra. Had the ears and tail. There was a darkness around the girl, like it was suffocating her, trapping her. 

All around the page, were words. 

Failure. Disappointment. Weak. Nuisance. Worthless. Useless. Stupid. Annoying. Burden. Freak. Unloveable. Undeserving. Fuck up. Monster. Alone. Trapped. Nothing.

It was clear to see that this was made as an emotional outlet. Catra had been feeling these things while making this. Why else would she have this? 

Staring at the drawing, Adora wondered if Catra still felt this way. She couldn't exactly bring it up. No way. Catra would just shut Adora out and retreat into her shell. 

Finally closing the book, Adora glanced at her phone. 

Couldn't hurt to try and text her. She put the sketchbook aside, picking up her phone. She went to where she had sent herself a text from Catra's phone. She sent a quick hey.

A few minutes of scrolling through her phone, trying to keep her mind off of obsessing over the text. A text came in. Adora hated how her heart fluttered at the sight of seeing that Catra had replied. 

Adora exhaled, try not to act to giddy. Man, she's falling hard and fast. Dammit, Catra.  
\---------------------

Adora clutched the sketchbook close to her, eyes scanning the halls for any sign of Catra. She had told Glimmer and Bow her plan of asking Catra to hang out. She was nervous, though she had no reason to be. 

As she roamed the halls of the school, she finally caught sight of a familiar set of feline ears and that leather jacket. Adora followed her, quickening her pace to catch up with her. 

"Catra!" She called once close enough. 

Catra was leaning against a corner, digging through her bag. Her ears perked up before her head shot up in Adora's direction. Catra lowered her head quickly, straightening her posture. Adora walked up to her, a smile on her face. 

"Hey." Adora greeted. "Here. You left this at the diner."

Adora held out Catra's sketchbook. Catra's eyes widened. 

"Oh thanks. I was in such a rush, I didn't notice I'd forgot it."

Catra took the sketchbook, stuffing it into her backpack. Adora leaned against the wall, observing Catra. Today, Catra was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a maroon tank top that hugged her body nicely. Her leather jacket and combat boots as always. Black, fingerless leather gloves were a nice touch to the outfit.

Her long hair was more wild than usual. 

Adora looked at Catra's face and frowned. Catra was sporting a busted lip and a forming bruise under her left eye. 

"What happened to you?" She asked, concern evident on her face. 

Catra looked up at her, confused, but her eyes widened after a moment. She looked at the floor, her ears flattening. She crossed her arms loosely, trying to look unbothered.

"Oh, nothing. Just a fight."

Adora raised an eyebrow. 

"School hasn't even started yet. People are just arriving. You expect me to believe you just got into a fight here?"

Catra scowled. "Fuck off." She hissed. "Not like you care. I can handle myself."

Adora couldn't help the tiny amount of hurt the statement caused. Of course she cared about Catra. They may have only known her for a less than a few weeks, but still. They were really forming a friendship. They spent the last two days texting all night. They sent memes, played many rounds of twenty questions, which Catra teased her for being a creep. 

Adora really started to get to know the less serious side to school rebel. Her favorite color was dark red. She loved pasta and seafood. She confirmed her sexuality as a useless lesbian. That really gave Adora a confidence boost. Catra hates swimming and baths. She was Hispanic and spoke Spanish as a child. 

They had traded so much information and talked so much, Adora felt like she knew Catra better than any friend she'd ever had, except Glimmer and Bow.

So, to see Catra once again pushing her away, hurt and confused Adora.

"You don't look fine." Adora replied. "I'm just worried, Catra. I hate the idea of something bad happening to you and I just want to make sure you're alright. Can't fault me for that."

Catra sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I just can't talk about it. Not right now. Um...."

Catra rubbed her opposite arm, uncomfortable. She suddenly winced, pulling her hand away from her arm. Adora noticed.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. 

Catra smiled at her.

"Cute. You're worried. I'm fine, Adora."

Adora knew something was wrong. She didn't know what, but it was wrong. However, if Catra didn't want to talk about it, Adora couldn't force her. Disappointed, Adora shoved her hands in the pockets of her varsity jacket.

"Alright."

Adora then remembered something. 

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with me. With us being friends now, what if we chilled at my place after school or whenever you have time."

Catra looked up at her, eyes widening a bit. 

"You really wanna hang out? You really being serious about this whole friends with me thing."

She seemed to be in disbelief at the idea. Adora nodded. 

"Yeah. Of course. Catra, I'm starting to get the impression you've never had many people in your life that you trust to genuinely care about you."

Catra's tail whipped before she wrapped it around her own leg. Catra smirked. 

"What can I say? I'm hard to love, or so I'm told."

Her face softened for a moment, a flash of genuine sadness at the claim. Then, it was replaced with a cocky smirk.

"Don't you have a class to get to, blondie? We'll hang out after school if you really want to."

Adora lit up. 

"Great! Meet me out in the student parking lot after school?"

Catra gave a nod, before picking up her bag and slinging over a shoulder. She turned and walked away.

"Catch ya later, Adora." She purred playfully.

Adora watched her go. The ringing of the homeroom bell made her jump. She turned and ran down the hall, a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait for school to be over.  
\--------------------------------

Adora's knee bounced excitedly. She had been counting down the hours of school left. She was sitting in her last class, copying down the homework. She forced herself to pay attention to the class and not the clock again. 

The shrill ringing of the bell from the intercom signaled the end of the day. Everyone packed up and stampede out the door and into the hall. Adora hurried to her locker, getting what she needed for homework that night. 

She said goodbye to her friends, promising Glimmer and Bow to let them know how her hang out with Catra went. By now, they knew about her growing crush on the cat-girl rebel. They claimed it was obvious to see. Adora only hoped Catra didn't find out. That would be humiliating. 

Adora walked out of the building, putting on her sunglasses. She looked around for Catra. She saw her sitting on the steps.

Catra looked up at her, and grinned. The bruises on her face were more prominent, but Catra didn't seem bothered.

"Hey, Adora." She purred.

"Hey, Catra. Ready to go?"

Catra stood up, gathering her stuff.

"Yup."

The two walked side by side to Adora's car. As they drove, Adora couldn't help but be hyper aware of Catra sitting right next to her. In Adora's car, heading to Adora's home to hang out. 

The thought brought a smile to her face. 

"You're being dumb again." Catra spoke up, breaking the silence. Adora quickly glanced her way then back at the road.

"What?"

Catra snickered. "You're smiling like a weirdo. What's got you all happy??"

Adora smiled again. "You."

She realized what she's said and backtracked. 

"I-I mean, I'm happy to finally get to hang out with you. On purpose. I'm just excited."

Adora felt her face heat up. Gosh, she sounded so stupid. When Catra didn't say anything, Adora looked at her. Catra was looking right at her, her own face bright red. When they made eye contact, Catra turned away, looking out the window instead, pretending that she wasn't just looking at her.

"Admit it." Adora smiled. "You're happy, too."

Catra scoffed, with no real annoyance. 

"Get over yourself, jock. I'm not hanging out with you cuz I like you. I'm doing it cuz I have nothing better to do and you probably wouldn't give up until I agreed."

Adora hummed. "Can't argue with that. I'm pretty convincing."

Adora could feel the eye roll. 

"Whatever."

Adora pulled up into the driveway of her house. She saw Mara's car was there already.

Turning off the engine, Adora looked at Catra.

"My older sister is here. She's pretty cool."

Catra hummed in interest. The two climbed out, walking to the front door. Adora unlocked the door, stepping into the house.

"I'm home and brought a friend over!" She announced.

"Hey, little sis." Mara responded from the kitchen.

The woman peaked her head out in view. She saw Catra, who was looking around and taking her shoes off, and immediately walked over to the teens.

"Hi." Mara greeted, a warm smile on her face.

Adora turned to Catra.

"Catra, this is my older sister, Mara. She works at Razz's diner."

Catra gave Mara a polite smile, placing her shoes by the door but out of the way. Adora looked at Mara.

"Mara, this is Catra. She's a friend from school."

Mara gave Adora a knowing look, then looked back at Catra.

"Nice to meet you, Catra. I've heard nice things about you."

Both Adora and Catra blush. Catra averted her gaze, scratching her neck.

Adora glared at her sister, exasperated. Mara winked at Adora. 

"So, what do you want for dinner??" Mara asked, heading to the kitchen. 

Adora hummed in thought, readjusting her bag.

"Don't know."

She looked at Catra.

"Do you plan on staying for dinner??" She asked.

Catra made an uncertain face.

"Oh um, I don't want to be a burden. I'll eat when I get home."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mara called. "We love having company. It's been a while since Adora brought over a new friend. You're welcome to stay for dinner. It's only the two of us, so the more the merrier. It's no trouble at all."

Catra fiddled nervously, her eyes downcast. 

"I'd have to ask my mom first. I'll let you know. Thanks."

Adora nodded. "C'mon. Let's head up to my room. I have homework I gotta do."

Catra groaned, following behind her. 

"Don't get me started on that crap."

They went upstairs. They walked into a bedroom. Catra looked around, curiously. Sports trophies and a gear everywhere. Notebooks stacked on the desk and a video game console beneath the flat screen TV. Posters on the wall and picture frames everywhere. 

"Nice room." Catra commented. "Wish I could do this to my room."

Adora flopped onto her bed, looking at Catra curiously.

"Do what? Decorate?"

Catra hummed in affirmation.

"Yeah. My mom would never let me do that to my room again. Did it once, a few years ago. She tore it all down, claiming it was stupid and not what she wanted from me. Never tried to do it again."

Catra snorted. 

"Guess she hates individuality."

Adora frowned deeply.

"She sounds strict." She noted.

Catra mock laughed.

"That's one way of putting it." She muttered. "So we have homework, right?"

Adora allowed the change in subject. She didn't need a argument right now to break out. The girls took out their own work, silence falling between them. 

That's how it was for a good hour, before Catra groaned dramatically. She was sitting on the floor, her back against bed. 

"I swear I'm gonna go jump off your roof if I have to look at this fucking equation one more time." 

Adora looked up from her science textbook. She smiled.

"What's wrong? Having trouble?"

Catra only groaned, banging her forehead against the front of the heavy textbook. 

"I hate math. It's pointless and kills brain cells." She whined.

Adora rolled her eyes.

"Let me help. I'm pretty good at math."

Catra climbed onto the bed, sitting beside Adora. Catra showed her the problem she was stuck on. 

Adora grinned. "Oh I know this. All you have to do is."

Adora explained the process, guiding Catra through the problem, helping her out when she got stuck. Adora felt something wrap around her arm. Looking down, she saw Catra's tail, hugging Adora's forearm. The contact felt comforting. Adora wondered if Catra even knew she was doing it. 

Cute. 

Catra's phone went off. Catra looked at the screen, frowning. She answered it, her phone pressed against her ear.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She said, her tone quiet and flat. 

Adora watched her face. Whoever she was talking to, was obviously not someone Catra seemed to like. 

"Yeah. I'm with a friend at her house. They asked if I could stay for dinner."

Adora felt her anxiety spike for a moment. It was Catra's mom. She hoped the woman would say yes.

Catra kept a straight face, humming and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. I will. Bye."

She hung up. She grinned at Adora. 

"She said I can stay."

Adora whooped loudly, thanking the stars.

"Mara is a great cook." She promised. "She already likes you, so I think you'll get along with her."

Catra smiled. "Good to know." She said. 

"Guys! Dinner's ready when you are!" They heard Mara call.

Adora lit up at the mention of food. Catra rolled her eyes.

"Can't keep a starving jock from her food. C'mon, dummy."

Adora sprang up, grabbing Catra's hand. She pulled her as she almost ran through the hall, Catra telling her to slow down. 

Adora and Catra entered the dining room, where Mara was bringing the pot of spaghetti and meatballs. There was also a bowl of salad on the side and a jug of juice. Catra's mouth fell open, eyeing the food.

"All that?? This is like a buffet!" She gawked.

Adora looked at her, slightly confused.

"It's just spaghetti and salad." She shrugged.

The three sat down, serving themselves. Catra looked like a kid on Christmas, beyond speechless. She thanked Mara multiple times for the food, eating like it was a gift from the gods. 

Mara and Adora shared questioning looks, not sure what to think of the behavior.

"So, Catra." Mara spoke up. "What do you plan on doing after high school?"

Catra looked up at the woman, clearly not expecting to be spoken to. She chewed her mouth full and then replied.

"Um... I'm not sure, Ma'am. My mom wants to go into business."

Mara nodded. 

"Oh ok. Is that something you want?"

Catra shrugged, eyes on her plate. 

"I guess so, ma'am. It's not my favorite thing."

Mara hummed, watching Catra as she talked. 

"Well, what is it you'd like to do? What would you choose to do?"

Catra fiddled with her fork. This was strange for Adora to see. Catra was always so confident and sure when she spoke. Now, she was timid and unsure. It didn't sit well with Adora.

"I-I guess, um, I'd do art or something."

Adora beamed. 

"Catra is an amazing artist. She draws really well."

Mara's eyebrow raised in interest.

"Really?"

She looked at Catra. 

"You like to draw?"

Catra laughed nervously. 

"Yeah. It's just a hobby. They're not that good. Adora is just being nice."

Adora rolled her eyes.

"They're really good, Mara. I promise."

She nudged Catra.

"Maybe show her your drawings and let her see for herself how great you are. Your sketchbook is in your bag."

Catra tensed up.

"Oh I don't wanna brag or bother your sister. It's not that great. They're stupid and I'll probably not do any good with my work."

"Catra." Mara spoke up softly, getting their attention.

"It's fine. I'll look at them only if you feel comfortable with it. I'm sure Adora is telling the truth. You're not bothering me. I'd love to see your work."

Catra relaxed, slowly nodding. She got up.

"Ok. Be right back."

She left the room, her footsteps silent.

Mara looked at Adora, worry on her face.

"Is she always this way?"

Adora shrugged. "Occasionally, yeah. She's usually calm and snarky. I feel like something is wrong."

"Did she get hurt?" Mara asked. 

She was referring to the bruises on Catra's face. Adora sighed.

"I asked but she lied, saying she got in a fight at school. We only just got to school so that couldn't be true. I'm kinda worried, but I don't want to assume anything."

Catra had been acting off all day and Adora had no idea what to think of it. 

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head. Catra had returned, sketchbook in hand. Catra handed Mara the book, sitting back down in her chair. 

Mara flipped through the pages. She looked just like Adora did when she first saw them.

"Oh my goodness."

She glanced up at Catra.

"These are amazing. How did you learn to do this?"

Catra's face brightened at the praise.

"You like it?"

Mara shook her head. "I love them. You're amazing, Catra. You have a real talent."

Catra blushed, looking down at her lap.

"Told you." Adora boasted, sipping from her drink.

Mara smirked up her sister.

"Maybe Catra can draw you like ones of her French girls." 

Adora choked on her drink, she couldn't stop herself from spitting out the juice. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized she'd spat right in Catra's direction. 

Mara busted out laughing. Catra's eyes were wide. She looked at Adora in shock.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, Catra." Adora rambled.

She wished to disappear at that moment. She stood up, grabbing napkins, spouting apologies. Catra suddenly started to cackle. Full on laugh, her head thrown back, eyes shut tight. Adora couldn't help but stop and stare. This was the first time she'd heard Catra laugh. Genuinely laugh. It was adorable. Catra's laugh was squeaky and high-pitched. Adora wished to hear it all the time.

She was shaken out of her trance when she noticed Catra's clothes

"Oh my gosh, your shirt. It's soaked through."

Catra looked down at her wet jacket and stained shirt, giggling.

"It's fine." She said, sliding off her jacket. 

Fanned out her tank top, using a paper napkin to try and dry it.

"It's just juice. It won't stain, probably." She smirked.

Catra noticed the silence and looked up. She saw Adora and Mara staring at her with wide eyes. Catra froze. 

"Catra." Adora began. "Where did those bruises come from?"

Catra looked down at herself. Bruises and marks covered her arms and stomach. She gulped.

"Oh uh. I just. Well, um."

Catra, with the stares of the two others and the sudden pressure, felt her heartbeat race. She raced for an explanation, tripping over her words. She didn't notice she'd move until her back hit the wall. She jumped, looking back up at Adora, then at the floor.

"I can't tell you." She finally said, covering herself with shaking hands. 

Adora looked at Mara, lost. Looking back at Catra, she slowly licked her lips, thinking what to say next. She slowly approached Catra.

"Hey. It's ok. Um. I can give you one of my shirts and we can wash your shirt and jacket.

Catra peeked up at Adora. She nodded silently. Adora led her back up to her bedroom. She dug around her closet. She settled on a red t-shirt and one of her jackets. She let Catra change in private. She caught only a glimpse of the bruises that was hidden under the shirt. They looked recent.

Adora had a pretty solid idea of where they came from. It all made sense now. The way Catra talked about her mom, the way she spoke to her on the phone. Her sporadic, changing behavior. The unexplainable bruises. Catra refusing to say where they came from, lying about it. It all added up. 

All she needed was a confession.

Catra stepped into the hallway, her head down, fiddling with Adora's jacket.

"Thanks." She said. "Sorry for freaking out."

Adora smiled gently. 

"It's no big deal. Sorry for spitting juice on you. I didn't mean to do that. Mara was just being a pain in the ass."

Catra looked up at Adora, shaking her head.

"No, she's cool. It's my fault."

Adora's eyebrows scrunched together.

"How is it your fault?"

Catra shrugged. "I just tend to ruin things. I'm such screw up."

Catra groaned. Adora was quick to reassure her.

"Nonono it's not your fault. I swear. You did nothing wrong, Cat. You're good. Stop being so hard on yourself."

Catra's eats flattened.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"Right." Adora replied. "Hey um..."

She nervously rubbed her hands together.

"If something was going on, like at home or something, you can always come to me. Ok? Just so you're aware."

Catra froze for a second before she forcefully relaxed. She stuck her hands into her back pockets. 

Adora bit her lip.

"I don't want to assume or anything, but just so you know. If you ever need a friend or someone to turn to at any time, day or night, you can trust me. You can call or text or come over whenever you'd like. Um... yeah."

Catra watched her for a moment. She slowly nodded. 

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

Adora smiled. She chuckled. "We should probably get back downstairs."

Catra agreed. The two went back to wear Mara was, cleaning up the plates. Catra immediately offered to help. Mara agreed and they cleared the table, putting the dirty dishes in the dish washer, wrapping up the leftovers.

Once that was done, Catra looked at the time. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Oh shit. I'm late. I gotta go home."

Something in Catra's tone sounded scared.  
Adora looked at the clock. It was after seven. Did Catra have a curfew?

"I'll drive you home." She said. "I'll explain to your mom why you're late."

Catra nodded. She went to get her stuff from Adora's room. 

"I'm coming with you." Mara stated with no room for debate. 

Adora looked at her sister. Mara had a serious look on her face.

"I'm worried about her. If she's getting hit at home, I want to meet her mom and check what type of person she is. Plus, I don't want you alone with a potentially dangerous adult at this time of evening."

Adora nodded in agreement. She went to grab her car keys. 

Catra came back, with her stuff, grabbing her stained clothes as well. Mara drove to the address Catra gave her. As they drive in silence, Adora and Mara could feel the anxiety coming from Catra. When they pulled up to a two story home, they saw the lights all on. 

"C'mon." Mara said, getting out.

Glancing at Catra, Adora noticed her looking a little pale. 

"Hey," she said. "It'll be fine."

Catra nodded before climbing out. They approached the front door. Before they could do anything, the door swung open, surprising them. A woman stood there. She was tall and thin. She had long ebony colored hair. She had on dark red clothes. Her piercing eyes fell on Catra.

"You're home late."

Catra lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." She squeaked. 

Mara cleated her throat. She extended her hand.

"I'm Mara Grayskull. I'm really sorry. It was my fault. I didn't know she had a curfew. During dinner, my sister,"  
She nudged Adora gently, "accidentally spilled juice on her and so Catra had to change clothes."

The woman ignored the hand, looking right at Catra.

"Get inside." She commanded.

Catra obediently scurried past. Her mom looked at Mara.

"My name is Sharon. Sharon Weaver. I'm sorry for my daughter's insolence. You can always count on her to ruin the moment. I'll make sure to keep her from embarrassing you further. Wretched little thing keeps can't do anything right, it seems."

Adora was appalled by the way Sharan spoke so casually about Catra. 

"No, Catra didn't do anything wrong."

Sharon's gaze fell on her. Her stare was like ice, freezing her in her spot. A feeling of terror ran through her. She forced herself to keep eye contact.

"My name's Adora. I go to Brightmoon High with Catra. We're friends. I invited her over."

Sharon hummed. "Ah. Yes, I've heard of your talent in sports at your school. Very impressive. So sorry for Catra. I have no idea why you'd want someone like her in your life, much less your home. Thank you for tolerating her, anyway."

Anger bubbled up inside Adora. She had half a mind to chew this lady out for insulting Catra. No wonder she doubted herself so much. This woman obviously didn't seem to even like her own daughter. 

"Well we just wanted to come and let you know that it wasn't Catra's fault for being late." Mara said. "So, please don't be upset with her. She was great company. Polite, respectful. She's a good kid."

Sharon didn't even blink at the good review of her child. 

"Yes, well, thank you for bringing her home, Ms.Grayskull. Lovely meeting you."

She looked at Adora.

"In my opinion, run while you still can. She'll leech off of you and ruin your reputation. She isn't worth your time or breath. I would know."

Adora clenched her jaw. 

With that, Sharon closed the door in their faces. Mara and Adora walked back to the car. Mara silently started the car, buckling up. With one last look at the house, they drove off. 

Only a few blocks down, Mara pulled the car over to the side. Mara and Adora looked at each other. They screamed at the top of their lungs.

"FUCK YOU SHARON!!"

They didn't really like Catra's mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a bad feeling about Sharon and it gets confirmed when she and Mara go to visit the Weaver home after Catra is absent from school for a while. The Grayskull sisters make a heart-wrenching but infuriating discovery. They take action immediately.

Adora lied in bed that night, unable to fall asleep. Her mind wouldn't stop working. She was so worried about Catra. Adora wondered if she'd gotten in trouble with her mom, no matter what. 

Sharon, or Shadow Weaver as Mara now called her, didn't seem like a friendly person. Adora couldn't imagine what she was like. The chill that ran up her spine when they'd first met was something Adora wouldn't be able to forget for a while. Her piercing gaze and sharp voice left quite the impression on Adora and Mara. However, the way she spoke about Catra, as if she were some creature and not her daughter. It sickened Adora. 

She wondered how much of those insults were said to Catra's face. 

Adora sighed, rolling onto her side. She lifted her phone off her bedside table, checking the time.

2:12 AM. 

Adora groaned. She definitely wasn't getting a full night of sleep. Unlocking her phone, she mindlessly scrolled through her social media, doing anything to pass the time. 

In the middle of watching a cute puppy video, a text came in.

Catra

Adora immediately clicked on the notification. She read the text.

Catra 😈: Hey, Adora. You're prob asleep rn. Just wanted to thanks for inviting me over. I had fun

She seemed ok. Adora felt a part of her relax. She quickly typed a reply.

Adora: Hey! No I'm awake. I was worried about you. Did everything go ok with your mom? Hope you didn't get in trouble cuz of me

Catra 😈: Careful Adora. People might think u like me ;) Lol I only got yelled at but it's whatever. I won't be in school for a while. Think I'm coming down with something. I already texted Scorpia to get all my school work until I get back

That didn't sit well with Adora. She frowned. When did Catra get sick? She'd just saw her a few hours ago. 

Adora: oh well hope you feel better. You sure you're ok??

Adora bit her lip. She couldn't help but feel like something was going on, but with no proof otherwise, she could only take Catra's word as truth.

Catra 😈: yeah, dummy I musta got cramps or a cold or something. Don't worry about it. Now go to sleep! Can't have Brightmoon's star athlete sleep deprived

Adora snorted, hearing the tease in Catra's voice in her mind. Adora really didn't want to stop talking but she really needed to get some sleep.

Adora: ok. Goodnight, Cat 

Catra 😈: gnight, blondie. Try not to miss me  
;)

Adora giggled. She shut her screen off, placing it back on her nightstand. She turned over, snuggling into her blanket. She felt a bit better, talking to Catra. The confirmation of her being alright allowed Adora to finally drift off to sleep.  
\---------------------  
The following days after were mundane. Adora woke up, went to school, hung out with Glimmer and Bow, occasionally their other friends would join, homework being done or just chilling. She had baseball practice which allowed her to focus on something other than the empty, bad feeling in her gut. 

She wouldn't admit it to herself, but the longer she went without seeing Catra, the antsier she became. School was boring without her, not no much for Adora to look forward.

It was Friday and Catra had yet to return to school. 

"I mean, if it was just a stomach bug or something, it'd be gone by now." She ranted. "She hasn't texted me ever since that night and it's driving me nuts."

Glimmer and Bow stared at her with bored expressions.

"I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation." Bow reasoned. "Maybe she had to go to the hospital or something cuz she was actually sick. Late night hospital visit. It happens."

Adora sighed. She rested her head on the cool table. The three were currently at Razz's after school. Adora had been keeping Glim and Bow up to date on what was going on with Catra. They knew just how complicated their friendship was and did their best to help Adora, listening to her rant about Catra for hours. On one occasion Glimmer groaned, begging Adora to just ask Catra out.

They teased her endlessly about her crush on the local badgirl with a not to great personal life.

"Look, Adora." Bow said. "If you're that worried, go visit her."

Adora hadn't thought of that. Other than Catra's terrifying mother, Adora couldn't see why she couldn't just visit. She beamed. 

"Good idea."

She got home later that afternoon. After asking Mara to tag along, the two cooked some homemade chicken noodle soup to bring to Catra. Mara remembered Catra's address and they drove down there. 

They arrived at the place. In the daytime, it looked nice. A large, neatly trimmed front lawn with a beautiful flower garden. The red-painted home seemed orderly and bigger than Adora had first thought.

Holding the sealed container of hot soup, the two sisters walked up to the front door and rung the bell. 

"Hopefully Ms.Shadow Weaver isn't here." Mara joked.

Adora snorted at the new nickname. It fit the woman perfectly.

The door was opened. Their hopes were crushed as Sharon stood there, eyeing them. The woman sneered, turning her nose up.

"Hello." She greeted coldly, sending a chill up Adora's spine. "Can I help you?"

Adora forced a smile.

"Um, Catra told me she was sick and so I thought to bring her some soup and to see how she's doing."

Sharon didn't seem pleased to hear that.

"I'm afraid she's unavailable right now. She's not taking visitors."

The snap in her tone made Adora feel as though she was making up an excuse. She pushed for a reason.

"Why not? Is something the matter with her? I would think that you'd at least invite us in."

Sharon clenched her jaw. She huffed before stepping aside. 

"Please, come in."

Adora and Mara shared a look before walking inside. Looking around, the inside of the home was much more elegant. Clean tiled floors, beautifully painted black and blood red walls. There were paintings on the wall and vases with beautifully vibrant flowers in them in the corners. Sharon closed the door and led them through the floor of the home.

Each room were beautiful and shiny clean. Walking into the large kitchen, they saw granite countertops, a silvery colored refrigerator and sink. There were chairs lined up for sitting at the kitchen island. 

"Your home is lovely." Mara complimented.

"I know. I've worked quite hard to afford this." Sharon replied, an air of arrogance around her. 

Adora placed the soup container on the countertop. She looked at Sharon. 

"What do you do for work?" Mara asked, trying to fill the silence.

"I do legal work." Sharon said curtly. "What do you do for work?"

"Work at a diner as a waitress." Mara responded.

Sharon gave the younger woman a look of pity. 

"Of course. I wouldn't expect someone of your situation to be able to attain a better job." She snarked.

Adora raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me but if you're still pissed about the first time we met, then it's not fair to be so rude."

Mara's eyes widened. She looked at Adora.

"Adora. Don't be rude." She scolded. 

She looked at Sharon, smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She's just been really worried about Catra not being at school. They've gotten close over the past couple of weeks. Teenagers, right?"

Sharon looked right at Adora, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Hm. Correct. Though, I expected your parents to have taught you some manners."

This made Mara's face drop. 

"Our parents are none of your business." She snapped. 

Sharon hummed, turning her back.

"My mistake. I meant no disrespect."

Adora glared at her.

"Look," Mara sighed. "We're here to see Catra real quick. Just to pop in and so Adora can calm down. She's been worried about Catra."

Sharon snickered. "I thought I warned you about my daughter. That girl is not worth your time. You're better off without her."

Adora clenched her fist.

"That's for me to decide, thank you. Also, how dare you speak about her like that. She's your child. You act like you hate her."

A sudden thud from the second floor grabbed their attention. Adora glanced up at the ceiling, then at Sharon. The woman looked annoyed. 

"That damn girl." She muttered.

Adora sneered, done with this woman's attitude. "That girl has a name." She sassed.

"A-Adora?" Came a shaky voice.

Turning her head, Adora gasped, eyes widening. There stood Catra, bruised and trembling. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. There were scratches and bruises covering her face, arms, neck and legs. Her ears were pressed down against her head, her tail whipping anxiously. She had her arms crossed, shoulder scrunched up. She took hesitant, small steps into view of everyone present. 

Adora looked her up and down, horror covering her face. 

"FUCKING WORTHLESS BITCH!" Sharon screeched, turning to Catra. 

The woman looked angry and appalled to see Catra there.

She marched up to the cowering teen. Catra started to beg for mercy, pure fear in her face.  
She bowed her head, covering her face. Sharon grabbed Catra by her upper arm harshly. She tossed Catra onto the floor. Catra stumbled onto her hands and knees. She sat up, scooting away from her mother, pressing herself up against the nearest wall.

Adora was frozen, watching in disbelief as a beaten Catra was screamed at and hit right in front of her. 

At the first slap and whimper of pain from Catra, Mara jumped into action. She screamed for Sharon to stop, stepping between the mother and daughter. Sharon glared at Mara.

"I'm teaching her a lesson about daring to embarrass me like this. She's trying to ruin my life. She's a little attention-seeking whore. This is the mess I have to put up with."

"Are you serious?!" Mara exclaimed angrily.

As they argued, Catra peeked up at Adora. Adora was able to shake off the shock. She snuck past Mara, kneeling down beside Catra. Her eyes wandered over the bruises and scrapes. Catra looked exhausted, dark bags under reddened eyes and cracked lips. 

Adora had no idea what to say.

"Catra.... I..."

She looked into her eyes, at a loss for words.  
Catra looked ashamed.

"I lied. Things aren't ok." She admitted, her voice cracking and on the verge of tears. "Please don't leave me here."

Catra grimaced, holding herself up, her arms trembling. Adora slowly caressed her face, bringing her head up. Catra looked so vulnerable. Her eyes pled with Adora to help her, filled with fear and hurt. Adora felt her heart break and her blood boil at the same time. Now she had proof. It was confirmed. Adora wished she had been wrong. Catra didn't deserve this.

She clenched her jaw.

"I'm getting you out of here." She declared.

"You can't take her!" Sharon shouted. 

Adora's head snapped toward her. She growled. 

"Don't you fucking try and stop me. She's coming with us or else we'll call the cops and get you arrested."

Sharon looked shocked at the threat. She hummed, crossing her arms.

"Fine. Take the little bitch and get her out of my house. I've been waiting to get rid of her for years now."

Catra's sharp intake of breath drew Adora's attention. Catra looked crestfallen. She was basically being disowned. She was holding her emotions in, looking at the floor.

Adora helped Catra stand up, an arm around her waist for support. Catra leaned on her to keep herself up. She took Catra upstairs to her room. Walking in, Adora was shocked to find it bare. Only a sheet-covered mattress with a blanket and pillow for a bed, a closet full of clothes. Boxes of personal items lined up against the bare wall. A lamp plugged in by the mattress was the only electric item other than Catra's phone that was plugged into the wall, in the room.

"This is your room??" She asked, looking around.

Catra chuckled darkly. "I did tell you I'm not allowed to decorate it."

Adora helped Catra pack the few amounts of stuff she wanted to take with her. A few bags and boxes were able to fit it all. Adora called for Mara to help them take the stuff to the car. 

At some point the cops did show up. Mara and called them anyway. They took one look at Catra and took statements from Adora, Mara, and Catra. Catra was seventeen, so she could file for emancipation. 

Her mother, to the shock of Adora and Mara was let off the hook. They didn't even arrest her. The officers gave her a fine and said they'd make a complaint.

Catra didn't seem all that surprised.

They were able to take all of her stuff to the car in one trip. Sharon didn't say a word as they loaded Catra's stuff. 

She eyed Catra as she and Adora put in the final items.

"You'll get sick of her and throw her out like I did. She'll ruin you." She taunted emotionlessly as she stood on her lawn. "You're making a big mistake."

Adora glared at her, but didn't reply. She looked at Catra.

"Ready to go?" She asked gently.

Catra looked up from staring at the ground. She nodded slowly. She looked at her mom once more.

"I'll see you around, Mother." She said before climbing into the back of the car with Adora.

Adora got in, sitting next to her. Mara drove them to the house. She wasn't sure on whether they should take Catra to the hospital or not. Catra assured her she'd be fine, but Adora thought to at least call up Glimmer's mom, Angela, to have her come and examine her.

Finally, they decided to let Catra rest before doing anything else. 

They arrived home. Adora looked at Catra, who was seconds away from knocking out.

Adora gently nudged her. Catra jumped, eyes snapping wide open in alert.

"It's only me." Adora soothed, hands up.  
"We're at the house. Need help getting inside?"

Catra shook her head, unbuckling her seatbelt. She slowly got out of the car. Adora followed, grabbing Catra's book bag and a box. 

Catra looked guiltily at her.

"You don't have to. I can-"

Adora shut her up with a look. 

"I've got it. It's no big deal." Adora shrugged. "Go on inside."

Catra hesitated before doing as told. Adora and Mara took in Catra's things. They decided to put everything in the spare bedroom they had. It hadn't been used in a while so it was still clean and orderly.

Adora placed the stuff down. She straightened and sighed. 

"This can be your room."

Catra looked around in awe. She tried the bed, having Adora help her sit on it. She laid down, closing her eyes.

"This is so soft." She practically moaned. "Thank you so much. A real bed."

Adora smiled sadly. She hadn't realized just how lucky she was compared at Catra. Catra was happy to just get a proper bed and meal.

"No need." Mara replied with a smile. "If you don't mind, I think next step would be to bathe, eat something, and then take a nice long nap."

Catra's shoulders sagged. 

"That sounds perfect." She smiled tiredly. 

Adora held out a hand to Catra.

"C'mon."

Catra carefully took the offered hand, letting Adora help her. She helped Catra to the bathroom. She grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt from her own closet. 

She placed the folded up outfit, along with a towel on the sink counter. 

"Here you go." She said. 

Catra smiled.

"Thanks."

Adora pointed to the doorway.

"I'll be waiting for you. Call me if-"

"Actually." Catra spoke up. She fiddled with her hands, nervous. "Um, I was kinda hoping you could help me. You don't have to. I just- I think I need help getting my clothes off- it really hurts and I don't want to be alone."

Catra bit her lip. "You know what. Nevermind." She cut herself off. "Forget I said anything. I'm being stupid."

"Catra." Adora said, breaking Catra off of her ranting.

Catra looked at her, going silent.

Adora smiled. "If you need help, I'd be more than happy to help. It's ok to ask for it. It's not a problem. It's the least I can do. Just let me know when you want me to look away."

Catra's shoulders relaxed. She nodded. 

"Ok. Um... ok."

Adora closed the door before helping Catra take off her shirt. Adora couldn't help but stare, although she tried not to. Not at the bruises, but at just how thin Catra was. As she shirt came up over her head, Catra's ribs and stomach stretched. Tossing the shirt over to the laundry basket, Adora then looked at Catra. 

"I can do this part." Catra told her. She slid off her shorts. Adora looked away, feeling her face redden. She decided to get the shower running. She took her time, hearing the rustling of clothes being taken off behind her. 

Catra was naked in her house. In the same room as her. Adora fought off the heat rising to her cheeks. 

Don't be a creep, Adora! You oogling her naked body is the last thing she'd probably want right now. Focus.

Fiddling with the shower knobs, Adora got the water to a comfortably warm temperature.  
She turned around to see Catra attempting unclamp her bra, pain evident on her face. 

"Need help??" She asked.

Catra looked at her. She blushed, looking away. She nodded. Adora moves to stand behind her. She easily unhooked the bra, sliding the straps down Catra's shoulder. 

Adora's gaze fell in Catra's back. There were red, angry lashes stretching across her back. Bruises were littered across the skin, the short fur barely hiding them. Catra's spine was visible. It was clear, along with the ribs protruding as well, that Catra had been starved. 

"When was the last time you ate?" Adora asked.

She glanced up at the mirror in front of Catra. She watched Catra's face in the reflection. She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"The last time I saw you."

Adora couldn't help the sharp inhale. That was almost a week ago. She swallowed, thinking over the answer.

"And before that??" She continued, fearing the answer.

Catra grew quiet. She hugged herself, not looking at Adora.

"Do you mean eat as in a meal or a few bites?" She mumbled

Adora felt her own stomach sink. 

"Meal." She said, her mouth going dry.

Catra shrugged. 

"Maybe a few weeks ago, months maybe. I don't know. I usually just eat mother's scraps or whatever she leaves for me. I've a sandwich once or twice, toast with butter some mornings before school, but I haven't really done anything to earn a whole meal lately. Can't really remember."

Adora couldn't help but feel disgusted with that woman. Who treats their child that way and then expects them to respect them? 

Adora decided to end the conversation for now.

"Alright. Well, we'll get you fed after your shower."

Catra nodded. She stepped into the shower, observing the cobbled stone type flooring. 

"You have a nice house." She complimented, letting the water run over her body.

Adora smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Thanks."

As Catra showered, Adora started to think. Catra was in no condition to go school. She'd ask Mara if they could stay home next week, to allow Catra time to rest and get used to the new living space. Adora took out her phone. She texted Glimmer and Bow. 

Best Friend Squad GC:  
Adora: Hey guys. I have a favor to ask

✨Glimmer ✨: what's up, Adora? Let me guess! You need help asking Catra out!

Adora rolled her eyes, smiling a little. Of course, Glimmer would still be on that. 

Bow🏹: Glim, be nice! What can we help you with?

✨Glimmer✨: I AM NICE, but whatever. What's going on Adora?

Adora: Catra is staying at my place for the time being. Something happened at her house and it's not safe for her. I just got back from there. I can't say much, cuz privacy, but she'll be living me and Mara and we need at least a week off from school so she can rest. Can you text Scorpia and ask her to get Catra's school work for her and you do the same for me? Also, Glimmer, do you think you can have your mom come over and give her an examine so check her injuries?

Adora chewed on her lip. She knew her friends always had her back, but she couldn't help but feel nervous asking them for favors.

✨Glimmer✨: I have a better idea. Let me get back to you. Don't worry about a single thing 😉 Just take care of your gf and focus on her. I'll talk to my mom.

Bow🏹: Wow. Hope she's alright. Let us know if you need anything more

Bow🏹: Also, way to be suspicious Glimmer

Adora felt a little dread at what that could possibly mean, but trusted Glimmer.

Adora: Ok. I'm helping Catra take a bath and eat something. She's in bad shape.

That was a understatement.

A quiet sob drew her attention to the shower. Adora glanced up from her phone. Through the blurry glass door, she could see Catra's curled up figure on the shower floor. Adora leaned away from the counter.

"Catra?" She called quietly. 

Adora hesitantly pushed the the sliding door open, peeking into the shower. She saw Catra sitting on the floor, the shower raining on her. Catra had her legs hugged to her bare chest, her head bowed, shoulders shuddering with sobs. She didn't look up. Adora felt her heart break. 

Catra still had soap on her body and hair. Adora gave no fucks. She stripped down. Kicking her clothes to the side, Adora pulled her hair fee of the hair tie. She stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her. 

Kneeling down beside Catra, Adora stayed there, gently pressing against Catra. She didn't say anything, just waited, giving her company. 

Catra finally looked up at her. Her eyes and nose were pink. She sniffled, her tears mixing with the shower water. She squeezed her eyed closed, a sob escaping her throat. Clamping her hands over her mouth, Catra leaned on Adora. Adora didn't say anything, taking the smaller teen in her arms. She held Catra for what seemed like hours while she cried, rubbing her back. 

She forced the thought that the both of them were naked. She only focused on holding Catra. Catra's head was resting on her shoulder. The water ran over the both of them. Adora stared at the shower floor, not taking her eyes off of it.

Finally, Catra slowly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I'm such a mess. I'm sorry for being such a burden. I didn't mean to bother you all. You don't have to let me stay. I can find somewhere else to go. I'm so sorry."

Adora shook her head. She brushed the soaked hair out of Catra's face.

"Don't worry about it. I want you here. You're not a burden, I swear. Just focus on getting better."

Catra stared at her, her face a mix of emotions.

Adora smiled.

"C'mon. Let's finish up showering and get you some food."

Catra allowed Adora to lift her up off the floor. Adora held her by a hand and around her waist to steady her. Catra gripped her hand, glancing at her awkwardly. The two stood there, staring at each other before Catra broke the silence. She cleared her throat, looking off to the side.

"You didn't have to come in, but thanks. I guess I really needed that. It's been a while since I've been touched without ending up getting hit, so it was nice."

Adora couldn't help her smile softly at Catra.  
Catra deserved all the love and affection in the world.

"I couldn't just stood by while you were so upset. Anytime you need a hug or whatever, I'm here." 

Catra finally smiled, looking back up at her. She suddenly blushed. Her eyes lowered from Adora's face. 

Adora noticed and smirked.

"What? Like what you see?" She teased.

Catra rolled her eyes, lightly pushing Adora's shoulder, making the blond laugh.

"You really are a jock." Catra commented, avoiding eye contact. "I mean, you're jacked. Muscles and toned abs."

Adora blushed at the compliment. She grinned.

"Careful, Catra. I'm starting to think you like me." She joked.

Catra scoffed weakly. 

"Get over yourself. Dumb jock." She said that last part under her breath, but not too quietly. 

Adora chuckled. Catra joined in. She finally stepped under the now cold water. She shivered slightly, but didn't adjust the temperature.

"Um.."

She glanced back at Adora.

"Can you help me get my back? I can't reach and my muscles hurt like hell."

Adora didn't reply. She grabbed the bottle of soap that was on the floor. Pouring liquid soap onto her hands, she gently scrubbed Catra's back, carding her fingers over the fur. Her hands ran over her back, going over Catra's shoulders. She was gentle, careful not to agitate the many injuries covering Catra's body. Adora then showered herself. She flinched at the cold water when it touched her bare skin.

"Jeez. How are you ok with this? It's freezing." She questioned, covering her chest with her arms.

She looked at Catra incredulously. Catra paused, looking at her, confused. After a moment, Catra looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. I forget that not everyone is forced to take cold showers cuz their parent purposefully empties out the hot water when they shower, just to punish you. My bad. I'm used to freezing cold showers."

Adora gave an understanding look, turning the turning the shower knob to the hot side. The girls finished their shower. Once dried and dress, the girls walked down to the kitchen.

Mara was sitting on the counter, on her phone.

When she looked up and saw Catra and Adora coming in, she smiled.

"You girls ready to eat?" She asked, not even bringing up the amount of time they'd spent with the shower on. 

"Yup." Adora chirped. "I'm hungry."

Catra giggled. "You're always hungry." She rolled her eyes. 

Adora shrugged, not even going to argue with that fact.

Mara agreed enthusiastically, serving Catra a bowl of soup from the pot she had made for Catra earlier that day. 

When the soup was placed in front of her, Catra thanked Mara multiple times. Adora got her bowl of soup. She immediately started to eat greedily. 

"One day you're gonna choke doing that." Mara scolded lightly, eyeing her sister.

Sitting in her seat, Mara picked up her spoon. She looked at Catra, who hadn't touched her food yet. She was simply sitting there, staring at the steaming bowl longingly, but made no move to eat. 

Mara realized what was going on, as if reading Catra's mind. 

"Catra." She quietly spoke up.

Catra jumped, her head snapping up in a panic. 

"Yes, ma'am?" She replied. 

Mara smiled.

"Please, call me Mara, Catra. Also, you don't have to have permission to eat if that's what you're waiting for."

Catra looked embarrassed of being read to easily. She picked up her spoon, stirring her soup for a moment. Her eyes snapped back to Mara, cautious. 

Adora surprisingly had seen the whole thing. 

"Hey." She spoke up, spooking Catra. "You're safe here. We're not going to starve you or make you wait for food. Mara isn't trying to trick you or something. You can eat now. You need permission from us or whatever, but if it eases your mind to still get it, you have permission. Now eat."

She chuckled. "You deserve it."

Catra smiled gratefully at her. She slowly picked up her spoon and started to eat. 

Catra ate like the food would disappear or be taken from her. She had a protective arm around her bowl, occasionally glancing around at the sisters. No one mentioned it.

After they finished their meal, Mara collected their bowls.

"I can help-" Catra began anxiously.

Mara looked at her, incredulously. 

"Catra. You must feel like hell. You just need to rest. Don't worry about dishes. I got it."

Catra bit her lip, looking down at her lap.

"Sorry." She said.

Mara walked towards the table. Catra saw her approached. She threw herself out of the chair. She pressed herself against the closest corner, covering her head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She repeated, panicking. 

Adora was quick to get out of her chair. She knelt down by Catra.

"Hey, it's ok. Shh you're not in trouble. I swear. She wasn't going to hurt you. You're safe."

Catra peeked up at her, eyes shining. She relaxed slightly. 

"You're not mad?" She asked. 

Adora shook her, confused. 

"Why would we be mad at you?" She questioned

"Cuz I keep bothering you guys. I'm an inconvenience and you probably wished you weren't stuck with me. I wouldn't blame you for beating me, though I hope you don't."

Her voice grew higher.

"I promise I'll do whatever you want. I'll clean everyday and cook. I'll stay out of your way and it'll be like I don't exist. You don't even have to feed me a full plate. Just give me scraps and I'll be happy. I swear I won't complain. I can sleep anywhere you put me. The couch, in the laundry room, on the carpet. I don't need much."

Adora felt the urge to punch something. She had to take a deep breath to control herself.

"No, Catra." She said, calmly. "That's called domestic slavery. You know it's wrong to do that to a person, let alone a high schooler."

Adora swallowed. She shook her head. Slowly reaching out, she took Catra's hands, which were clenched in her lap, trembling. Adora gently opened the fists and held them in her own hands. Catra silently looked at her, waiting for her to talk. Like a trained animal.

Adora couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth even though nothing was funny.

"Wow. That woman really fucked with you. I can't imagine the torture you've been through, Catra. I'm sorry you had to go through it all alone for so long. However, you're here with us and we are going to treat you with respect and dignity and love. You may not grasp the concept, and your mind is still back in your house, so it's ok if you're still thinking in survival mode. We don't blame you. Just know that our intentions are only to help you and take care of you. You know me, Catra. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. I'll keep you safe."

Catra mulled it over in her head. Adora could see the gears turning. Catra licked her lips. She made eye contact with Adora.

"Permission to speak?" She requested.

Catra was so different than when Adora first met her all those weeks ago. She was shy, scared, mistrusting, unsure of herself and everyone around her. Adora couldn't imagine what Shadow Weaver had done to this girl to make her like this and wondered if this was what Catra was always like. Was her snarky and tough personality just a mask all along?

Adora gazed at the brunette.

"You don't need permission." Adora reminded her.

"Do you promise?" Catra asked.

Adora knew what she was asking. Did she promise that she was safe and not going to be hurt by Adora or Mara? Did Adora promise to keep her safe? Without hesitation, Adora gently cupped her cheek, careful of the bruises. Catra barely flinched, but relaxed at the touch.

"I promise." Adora seriously said, with no room for questioning. 

Catra seemed to take her word for it. She gave a nod. Adora drew her hand back. Catra seemed disappointed by the loss of contact. She yawned suddenly, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. 

"I'm sorry." She immediately said after.

"You can go and rest if you want." Mara told her. "Take as much time as you need. Adora, can you help me with the dishes after you get Catra to bed?"

That was code for 'we need to talk'.

Adora looked at her sister. Mara was looking between her and Catra. Nodding, she helped Catra up off the floor. The two slowly made their way up to Catra's room, Catra silent the whole time. Catra climbed into the bed, lying down. Adora sat down on the bed.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

Catra nodded.

"Very. It's more than I could ever ask for, or deserve."

Adora rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

"Well, my room is right next door. So, if you ever need anything, text me. Don't try and do too much by yourself. I don't want you to get hurt further. You're already injured."

Catra rolled her eyes.

"I can manage, dummy. I've been living with bruises most of my life. This isn't the first time I've been beaten to a pulp. I've dealt with broken bones and still had to cook dinner and go to school."

Adora must've looked horrified cuz Catra snorted. She closed Adora's jaw. 

"You'll catch flies like that." She joked.

Adora laughed. "Go to sleep. Remember, you're not a burden on us, so come to me if you need or want something."

Catra nodded. 

"Thank you. For everything." She earnestly said.

Adora couldn't help it as she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Catra's forehead. 

"You're welcome."

She stood up and walked out, not seeing Catra's reaction. She kept the door open a crack as she left.

Adora jogged down the stairs, walking into the living room. Mara was sitting on one of the large cushy couches. The woman sat with her legs crossed, shoulders slackened, spacing out. Adora made her presence known by gently tapping on the doorframe. Mara perked up, looking Adora's way. She smiled.

"Hey." She said. 

Adora grinned, walking over to where Mara was sitting, settling down beside her.

"What's up?" She asked curiously.

Mara leaned back against the arm of the couch.

"Be honest. You like her a lot, don't you?"

Adora knew what she was talking about. She sighed, slumping against the couch.

"I'm so screwed." She sighed. "I don't even think she likes me back. Plus, I can't tell her now."

Mara raised a brow.

"Why not?" She asked.

Adora sighed again and sat up.

"She's already going through a lot. Her mind is still processing getting the shit beaten out of her by her mom. I don't want her to feel pressured cuz she's also living here."

Adora ran her hands over her face, groaning.  
She looked back up at her sister to see her give her a deadpanned look.

"What?" She asked. 

"You're being serious." Mara replied, her tone a mixture of asking and telling her.

Adora's scrunched her eyebrows together. Mara sighed.

"You useless lesbian." She groaned. "I can't believe my sister is so smart but so stupid."

Adora was ready to argue with her, but Mara cut her off.

"Look, trust me. She likes you back. Very much so. You just gotta shoot your shot. Be confident in yourself and go for it. It won't hurt anything other than your ego to try. I know what people look like when they like someone and I'm almost positive Catra likes you."

Adora felt herself be soothed by her sister's words. She chewed on her lip. Mara had never done her wrong before. She trusted her insight. Mara usually was right. Fuck it. She has nothing to lose.

"Ok. I'll wait until she started healing and gets settled in."

Mara nodded. "Alright. Just do it at some point."  
\---------------

Adora was stirred awake by a faint scream. She lifted her head off of her pillow, rubbing her eyes. She yawned as she sat up. 

Her brain caught up finally. Only one person could possibly be screaming in the middle of the night. Catra. 

This thought made Adora get up out of bed. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she ventured out of her room and to the room next door. She knocked twice on the door, leaning to listen for any movements.

"Catra? It's me. Adora. You ok??" She called.

"I'm fine." She heard Catra's trembling voice reply. "Sorry for waking you."

Adora frowned.

"Can I come in?" She asked, hoping Catra said yes.

After a moment, Catra answered. "Yeah."

Adora opened the bedroom door, peeking her head in. She saw Catra sitting up in her bed, curled up. Adora entered the room, shutting the door. 

"Hey." She spoke up, quietly. "What's wrong? I heard a scream."

Catra said nothing. Adora walked up to the bed, her feet shuffling against the carpet. She slowly sat down at the end of Catra's bed. Adora watched Catra, head in her arms, ears flattened against her head. 

"Cat?" She tried again.

Catra finally raised her head, her eyes not looking at Adora.

"I had a nightmare." She admitted. "It's nothing too bad. I get them almost every night."

Catra scoffed. "I'm so fucking weak."

"No you're not." Adora refuted, shaking her head. "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah."

Adora's hands found hers. She gently squeezed them.

"You are not weak. You're strong. You're just traumatized. There was no weakness in having trauma. What you went through was awful and something a lot of people don't survive. You're a survivor, but it comes with some baggage. That's ok. Plus, I'm proud of you for telling me."

Catra looked up at her, shocked. Adora didn't stop there.

"I'm proud that you were able to tell me how you felt. About what your mom was doing to you. You're nowhere near weak in my eyes. You're strong and brave and amazing. I mean, don't get me wrong, weak isn't a bad thing either. Not everyone can be strong or brave and everyone is allowed to be weak at times. It's normal, but you're not weak to me."

Catra chuckled darkly.

"Why did she do it?" She asked. "What did I do wrong? Why did she hate me? Why did no one care?"

Adora didn't know what to say. She didn't know why. Life was just unfair.

"I don't know why she did it." She whispered, " but I do know you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve that abuse. She's just cruel, I guess."

Catra shook her head gently.

"I must've done something wrong. Why else would my parents put me in the foster system? Why leave me alone without a goodbye?"

Adora's eyes widened.

"You were a foster kid?" She asked. "Shadow-I mean Sharon, adopted you?"

Catra nodded solemnly. 

"Yeah. I was seven years old when I was adopted. Eleven years of hell. The agency said my parents disappeared. Mother said they ran off and didn't want me anymore. I never thought to look into it more."

Adora empathized with her.

"Do you miss them?" She asked.

Catra seemed lost in thought. She shrugged.

"I did, but they left me. I don't care anymore. I hardly remember them. I had two moms, believe it or not."

Adora hummed in amusement.

"The gay genes." She joked. 

Catra actually laughed. "You're an idiot." 

Adora smiled. She looked down at the blanket. 

"My parents died when I was little." She said suddenly. "I hardly remember them. Car crash."

Catra went silent. 

"I'm so sorry." She said, placing a sympathetic hand on Adora's shoulder. "I didn't want to assume, but I thought it was odd that it was just you and Mara. So, Mara raised you?"

Adora nodded. "Yeah. She's done so much for me. I don't know where I'd be if not for her."

Catra couldn't help but feel envious, though she knew she shouldn't. 

"You're very lucky." She settled on. "Foster care, the whole adopted kid thing, ain't that great. Annie lied."

Both girls laughed at the joke. The mood felt lighter. Adora smiled at Catra, watching her.

"I may not know what you're going through, or what how you feel, but..."

She shrugged. "You're not alone anymore. We can be sad together."

Catra huffed, a small smile on her lips. 

"Yeah." She agreed. "We can be sad together."

Adora held back a yawn. Catra must've noticed anyway, ever observant. 

"Oh um sorry. You can go back to bed. Sorry for keeping you up." She said. 

"Don't be sorry." Adora said, shrugging. "Not your fault."

Catra suddenly looked like she was contemplating.

"Um, you can say no or whatever." She began. "I know it's stupid and I'm not a little kid, but I was just wondering if...."

Adora nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Mhm?"

Catra sighed, having trouble communicating what she wanted.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She finally asked. 

Adora was taken by surprise at the question. Catra took her silence as a no.

"Sorry. It's cool. I'll be fine. You can-"

"No wait!" Adora said, taking Catra's hand.

Adora relaxed herself. 

"I mean... sure. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I don't mind. It'll be nice. A sleepover, sorta."

Catra sat up straighter. 

"Wait really??" She asked.

Adora nodded. She stood up.

"Yeah. C'mon." She motioned for her to follow. 

Catra got up, grabbing her blanket. Adora led her to her bedroom. Adora climbed into the bed, scooting over to make room. Catra carefully slid into the bed, using her own blanket to cover herself. She lied down, getting into the only sleep position that didn't cause discomfort. A fetal position. 

It was quiet between the two for a moment.

"Um, Adora?" Catra whispered. 

"Yeah." Adora responded, sleep creeping up on her.

Catra had her back to Adora and it made her feel vulnerable.

"Um... if I start having nightmares, just shake me." She instructed gently.

Adora was quiet.

"What if I hold you? Would that make you feel safe?" She asked. 

Catra hadn't been held in her sleep in years. She remembered it felt nice. Safe. 

"Ok."

Adora scooted closer to Catra.

"I'll just spoon you, ok?" She warned, giving Catra a chance to say no.

When Catra didn't refuse, and instead gave her the ok, Adora slowly touched Catra's hip. Catra tried really hard not to jump but failed. 

"It's just me." Adora soothed gently. "You're safe."

Catra nodded. "Sorry." She sighed. 

Adora wrapped an arm loosely around Catra's waist. She had Catra's scoot back so her back was against Adora's chest. The two laid there, getting used to the feeling of one another. Finally, they relaxed, comfortable.

"Hey, Adora?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks. You're amazing."

Adora hummed happily, unconsciously pulling Catra closer. 

"You're cute." She giggled. "Cute kitty. I like your ears."

Catra laughed under her breath. 

"You seem to be the first person to tell me that, but I'm glad someone like my cat side."

Adora yawned, her eyes heavy.

"I love your cat stuff. Makes you special. You're special. Beautiful."

A gentle rumble made Adora's brain reboot momentarily. The girl in her arms was vibrating. It took a second to realize... Catra was purring. It was gentle and low.. Adora's heart could barely take it. She smiled widely. Closing her eyes, she relished in the content vibrations and the feel of Catra's body against hers. It lulled her to sleep, becoming Adora's most favorite thing in the whole world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is feeling the aftermath of her injuries. Adora is so whipped. Angella is introduced.

Pain. Pain everywhere. 

That's what Catra woke up to. Her eyes snapped open. The pain was indescribable. Her arms, stomach and legs ached, feeling stiff and unable to move. Catra's back felt like it was on fire. Catra's breath became quick and shallow. 

Fuck. Guess her injuries decided to wait until now to start hurting.

Catra felt like she has just been hit by a truck. She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. She gripped the bedsheets in her fist. She wondered if she should tell Adora, but at the same time, didn't want to worry and burden her. Catra suddenly remembered she wasn't in her bedroom. Her eyes widened, feeling the arm that was wrapped around her waist. The body that was pressed up against hers was warm. Catra remembered the night before. 

Having a nightmare, Adora checking on her, their little heart-to-heart talk. 

Stars, she'd asked Adora to stay and cuddle her to sleep. 

Catra felt a small wave of embarrassment wash over her. She must've seemed to weak to Adora.

Then she remembered what Adora had told her. 

Adora thought she was strong. Not weak. 

A blush crept up to Catra's face at the memory. They had both been naked, showering together. Catra had stupidly stared at Adora like a creep. Of course, Adora didn't get upset with her, but instead teased her for it. 

Catra couldn't help it. Those muscles. Those abs, goodness they were a sight. The rest of Adora wasn't bad either.

Catra stopped herself. She stuffed those thoughts in the back of her mind, instead becoming aware of her pain once more.  
Catra tried to extend an arm. She hissed in pain. Her muscles screamed at her. 

"Ow", she whispered, letting her arm fall back down.

That apparently was enough to wake Adora up. The girl seemed to be psychic or whatever, cuz the athlete hummed groggily.

"Catra?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed. "You ok?"

Catra wondered if she could even get up. She tensed her muscles, moving to try to get her arms under so she could push herself up. That clearly wasn't going to happen. Hot pain flashed through her arms, which caused a domino effect of pain to zap down her sides and back. Catra whimpered, flopping back onto the bed like a rock. The gentle pressure on her face made the bruises flare up as well.

The arm around her waist moved, unwrapping from her. She heard movement behind her.

"Catra?" Adora asked, more awake this time. "Are you ok?"

She must've realized something was wrong. A gentle hand touched Catra's outer arm. It almost felt comforting to the pained girl. Almost.

Catra breathed through the pain, though her ribs felt like they were repeatedly stabbing her. 

"Hurts." She finally breathed out. "Stars, it hurts."

Adora climbed out of the bed, slipping through the space between Catra and the end of the bed frame. Adora knelt down by Catra's head, looking her in the eyes. 

"What do you mean? Your body hurts?"

Catra couldn't only slowly nod her head. 

"Yeah. Guess the pain finally came full force."

Catra tried to adjust her position, straightening her legs a little. She stopped when the bruises on her thighs were disturbed. She grimaced.  
She looked at Adora. 

"I wanna see if I can sit up." She told Adora. "Help me."

Adora looked hesitant but stood up. She supported Catra's back and an arm. Catra slowly pushed herself up off the bed. She gasped as the many injuries all over her body shot pain through her like lightening. She cried out, her arm giving up. Adora's grip tightened as she held Catra up. 

"Ok, that's enough." She stated, not wanting Catra to hurt herself further.

Catra agreed, telling Adora to lay her back down. Adora gently lowered her back on the bed. Catra groaned. She felt awful.

"I'm gonna go get Mara." Adora said, rushing out the door.

Catra didn't have the strength to stop her. She lied there, feeling every ounce of tenseness and fiery, heavy pain her body carried. The kind of pain she wouldn't wish on anyone. The kind that made her wish for a quick death.

Footsteps approached the room. Catra held her breath on instinct. She exhaled shakily when Mara and Adora walked in. 

Mara walked over to Catra. She crouched down to her level.

"Hey. You feeling pain?" She asked, worry on her face.

Catra exhaled heavily. 

"You could say that." She said. "I'm used to it, but it still hurts like hell. I can barely move."

Catra felt a tear stream down her face. She slowly reached a hand up and wiped her cheek. She flinched when her black eye was brushed up against. Looking back up at Mara, she watched the woman analyze her, thinking.

"I'm going to call Angella." She decided, standing up. "She can come and assess whether you need to go to the hospital or not."

The hospital. Catra had almost been put there plenty of times. Either cuz of childhood bullies at school or cuz of the bully she called mother. Hospitals meant money, however. Lots of money. 

Catra couldn't afford that kind of bill. She'd go into huge debt. 

"I don't need the hospital." She called out, her voice cracking with fear. "I'll be fine, I think. Nothing feels broken or cracked."

Mara's eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Catra, we just want to be sure you're ok."

She then smiled softly at the teen.

"Don't worry about it. Let me take care of everything."

Catra grew silent, not reassured at all. Her eyes drifted over to Adora, who was standing there, arms crossed. She looked worried, staring at Catra. Catra felt bad for making her worry.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For causing you trouble."

Mara tsked. 

"I told you. You aren't a bother to us. We want to help you. We do."

Catra didn't reply. Mara excused herself, off to go call Angella. After a moment of silence, Catra glanced at her. Adora walked over to the bed, sitting on the floor in front of Catra. She had a serious look on her face.

"What did Sharon do to you?" She asked. "Like, what did she do to cause this?"

Catra swallowed thickly. She let out a shaky breath. The memories of the past week ran through her head.

"She was so angry. She barged into my room, she screamed at me at first. Insulting me. The usual."

Adora nodded, motioning for her to continue.

Catra gently licked her lips, wincing when her tongue touched the corner of her mouth that had been swollen and busted. 

"She got a stick. She started to beat me. I didn't try to run."

She looked down at the bedsheet.

"It never ended well if I ran." 

Adora's face softened a bit. She moved so she was sitting up against the bed frame, closer to Catra. She laid a hand on top of Catra's, in an attempt at comfort.

Catra appreciated the gesture. 

"I remember she spent hours just hitting me, punching me. I curled up, trying to protect myself, but that just gave her more ideas on how to punish me."

Catra weakly gestured behind her. 

"My back." 

Adora knew what she was talking about. The red stripes slashing across her back. She gasped in horror, sitting up straight to look at Catra in the face.

"She whipped you?!" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

Catra nodded. "Yeah. She kicked, slapped and punched the hell out of me as well. At some point, she locked me in my room. She'd come in every day to let me use to the bathroom and try and shower. It hurt too much to shower every day, so I didn't. She'd leave water for me, so at least she did that."

Adora had to stop her there.

"Catra." She interrupted. "It doesn't matter that she gave you water. She beat you and then starved you. Giving you water doesn't count as any good."

Catra hummed in reply, not knowing what else to say.

"She was doing it as punishment." She explained. "Trying to beat the gay out of me and punishing me for being a disappointment to her. She said that if I didn't stop having feelings for you, she'd rather me be dead that ruin you."

Adora's eyes widened, her body tensing. Catra realized what she had just said. She panicked slightly, trying to come up with a cover up.

"I-I mean, um, sorry, I- hold on, I can explain." She stuttered out, trying to sit up, pain shooting through her, making it very difficult. 

Adora was quick to react.

"Catra, Wait! Hold on." She said, getting to her feet. 

She stopped Catra. Catra was panting from the amount of strain that was on her bruises, burning her.

Adora sat down on the edge of the bed, laying the other girl down once more. Adora looked partially shocked.

"Hold on." She chuckled nervously. "It's ok." She assured Catra quickly. "I'm just shocked. You like me?"

Catra blushed. She hated that she couldn't move at that moment. If this went south, she'd have no choice but to stay. Catra felt like such an idiot. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She sighed, dejectedly. "I know you don't like me like that, so please don't let this be weird. I'm sorry I blurted it out. I don't know what's wrong with my stupid mouth this morning-"

Adora giggled, stopping her frantic rant.

"Calm down, Cat. It's ok. I'm not upset." 

Catra looked at her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

"You're not?"

Adora shrugged, taking a deep breath.

"I actually really like you too." She admitted, a blush on her own face.

Catra's eyebrows raised. She hadn't expected that.

"Oh." She replied, dumbly. "I didn't know that. Ok, uh...."

What now? Adora bit her lip. She chuckled at the ridiculousness. 

"Wow. Didn't think that this is how my morning would go." She admitted awkwardly.

Catra rolled her eyes. "Me either, but then life doesn't really like me." She muttered.

Adora looked at her. 

"Catra." She drawled out, getting the cat-girl's attention. 

Catra looked at her. Adora smiled.

"Um... ok, so let me know how you'd feel about possibly dating. Us. Dating."

Adora pursed her lips together, waiting for a reaction. Catra raised an eyebrow at her. Slowly her expression changed to flustered, averting her gaze.

"I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea." She began. "I just..."

Adora's heart sank. She prepared herself for the rejection.

Catra sighed. 

"Are you sure you like me? Me?"

Adora scoffed. 

"Of course I like you. I've liked you for a while now, though I only recently realized just how much I like you."

Catra laughed. Her stomach muscles tightened painfully, making her groan. Adora frowned seeing her pain.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Why?" Catra then asked. "You could have anyone you want. I'm not good enough for you. I know I'm not. You're amazing, Adora and you're gonna be someone great someday. Me? I don't know what I'm doing. I didn't even plan on surviving high school. I thought I'd be dead by now, if I'm honest."

Adora felt a pang of emotions in her chest. 

Catra continued on. "I just don't understand why you'd like someone like me. I'm nothing."

Catra felt tears once again glossing over her eyes. She blinked, letting them fall.

"I'm worthless. I'm no use to anyone. I'm weak and do nothing good but just be a punching bag. I have nothing to offer you other than problems. My many, many problems. I don't want to bring you down. You could do so much better. I'm just not good enough for you. You're talented, beautiful, loved by everyone, sweet, caring. A good person. Me? I've been abandoned and beaten my whole life. Why would someone like you like someone like me?"

Catra was crying softly, looking up at Adora. Adora was staring back, looking like her heart had just been shattered. Catra sniffled, waiting for a reply.

Adora exhaled in disbelief.

"I can't believe you actually think that. Catra, you're not any of those things. I..."

Adora sighed. 

"I like you. Ok? I like you for you. You don't see what I see, and it breaks my heart. Gosh, I would love to murder your mother."

Catra giggled. Adora smiled.

"I mean it." She claimed. "She made you believe all those terrible things about yourself. She traumatized you more than I thought. She's gotten into your head, keeping you from seeing how great you really are."

Catra looked away, unsure how to respond to the compliments. A feather-soft, gentle hand touched her face. Her face was turned back so Adora and her were looking at one another. Catra saw a fierceness in Adora's eyes. It captivated her.

"You're perfect just the way you are." Adora said so simply. "You're beautiful, unique, inspiring, strong. Catra, you are the strongest person I know."

Adora ran her thumb carefully across the cheek. She gulped nervously, staring down at Catra. She took in every detail in her bruised face. 

"You went through hell, for years, but refused to let it break you. You can still laugh and go out and be with people. You keep living. That's strength. Maybe I'm just talking crazy, cuz I have no idea what it's like for you, but I know that you continuing to wake up every day and try and survive. That's strength to me." 

Adora shook her head. 

"You have so much more worth than you think. You're a good person. All those weeks ago when I first saw you standing up for Scorpia in school. You did that cuz she's your friend. You care about her enough to get in a fight for her. That's loyalty and a little bit of recklessness."

Catra grinned. Adora laughed. 

The two stared at one another in silence. Adora picked up Catra's hand, cradling it in hers.

"So what I'm trying to say is that. I think only good of you, Catra. I do like you and I want you to be in my life for a very long time. I like hanging out with you, being with you. You're funny, annoying, interesting. You make me want to be better. I feel good inside when I'm around you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. So.... that has to mean something."

Catra giggled. "You're such an idiot." She said, a fond look on her face. "If you really do like me as much as you say you do, then ok."

Adora's eyebrows raised. "Ok?"

Catra nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Ok. I believe you. We like each other."

Adora grinned. "Ok. Great to know."

Her face softened, a blush creeping up on her. 

"So... uh, what are we?" She asked. 

Catra would've shrugged if she could. She settled for making an unsure expression.

"I mean... if we're dating now, I guess. I don't know if that's what's happening..."

Catra tried to keep her thoughts coherent. She sighed, trying again.

"I'm new to the whole dating stuff, if I'm honest." She admitted, embarrassed. "I've never dated anyone, since no one's ever really paid attention to me other than to make fun of me or hurt me. Scorpia did have a small crush on me once, but I didn't really like her like that, but we stayed friends. Not sure how I got that lucky."

Adora rubbed her thumb over the back of Catra's hand. She nodded in understanding.

"I get it. I myself have dated girls before, but obviously didn't last. Never found anyone i connected with. Until I met you."

Catra could have laughed at the cheesiness. It was also sweet, so she didn't.

Adora shrugged. "So I guess you could say I've never been in a serious relationship before, but still. I guess that since we've been friends and got to know one another, I guess we can go to the girlfriend title, if we wanted to."

Girlfriend. The title made Catra feel giddy inside. She liked the sound of it.

"Girlfriend." She tested. "I think I like it."

Adora smiled. "Girlfriend. Yeah, I do too."

Catra gently laced their fingers together, holding Adora's hand. 

"Ok. I'm your girlfriend."

Adora giggled. "And I'm yours. For as long as you want me."

Catra couldn't stop smiling. She was the happiest she's ever been, despite the pain she was in. 

A thought came to mind. Catra frowned a little.

"Um... does this mean we have to do things together? Are there expectations for relationships?"

Catra felt suddenly dread at the thought of having to do things faster than she was ready for. She didn't want Adora to be disappointed. 

Adora, as if knowing her thoughts, shook her head immediately.

"No." She firmly stated. "Don't worry about that stuff. We go at our own pace. Take it day by day. I have no expectations from you and I don't want you to worry about having to go too fast. As long as we communicate our wants and needs and how we feel honestly, we should be good."

Catra felt better after that. She nodded in agreement.

"Alright." She said. 

Adora looked at her for a moment. 

"Can I kiss your forehead?" She asked.

Catra blushed at the request. She nodded.

"Sure, dummy."

Adora happily leaned down, planting a light kiss on Catra's forehead. Catra's tail flicked as she smiled happily. She could get used to this.

Adora and Catra smiled softly at one another, semi-snuggling. 

A light knock made the girls jump. Adora turned around. There stood Mara, Glimmer and her mother, Angella. Adora looked back at Catra as the three others entered the room. 

Adora looked at Glimmer. Her friend was holding a large first aid kit. Glimmer was looking at Catra in horror, taking her in. The two made eye contact. Adora smiled sadly.

"You weren't kidding." Glimmer said.

Adora shook her head.

Glimmer stood by Adora, getting a better view. She winced at the sight of Catra.

"My aunt said that you guys can take as much time off as you need. You won't be in trouble." She spoke up, a happy tone in her voice.

Catra and Adora looked at her in confusion.

Glimmer smirked. "My aunt is the superintendent of Etheria district. She did me a favor. Mom and I told her it was a very serious situation, so she pulled some strings. You're all good."

That lifted a huge weight off of the girls. School wasn't a burden anymore. Adora thanked Angela and Glimmer for their help. 

"It was no trouble. You guys are family to us." Angella waved off. "Now, Adora, dear. Scoot over some so I can have a look at your friend."

She moved aside so Angella could get to Catra.

"Girlfriend" Adora politely corrected without blinking.

Mara looked surprised but then smirked, not saying a word. Glimmer on the other hand promised to text her about it later, promising they'd talk about it with Bow. Angela sat at the edge of the bed. 

"Hey." Angella greeted Catra warmly. "I'm Angela. Glimmer's mom."

Catra looked surprised. Adora hummed in amusement.

Angella looked at Catra, assessing her for a moment before making eye contact.

"You're Catra, correct?"

Catra hummed in the positive.

Angella put on some gloves, asking Catra questions about what caused the injuries. With help from Adora and Mara, they got Catra to sit up, though it was painful. Angella did an exam, listening to her breathing, prodding and poking certain parts of her. 

Adora held her hand, letting Catra squeeze it if needed. Angella finally smiled.

"There doesn't seem to be any broken or fractured bones. No signs of internal bleeding. Just really bad bruising and lacerations. We just need to disinfect those wounds and I can prescribe you some pain medication once I talk to your doctor first."

Catra frowned. 

"My doctor?" She asked. 

Angela nodded. "Yeah. Your general doctor."

After getting no other response, Angella looked concerned.

"Wait... your mother didn't take you to the doctor?"

Catra snorted. "If she did, I wouldn't have still been stuck with her."

Angella was appalled. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'll ask your mom herself if I have to. She has to have at least documents of your childhood doctors. You had to have one as a foster child."

Mara looked sheepish. 

"Sorry. I overheard you and Adora talking the other night. I remembered and gave some information to Angella." She explained.

Catra shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Don't really care who knows at this point. It's not a secret. I just haven't really talked about it with much people. Didn't have many people to tell."

Adora gently squeezed her hand. Catra smiled at her. Angella stood up, taking her gloves off.

"You just need to continue resting, move around when you can. If the bruising doesn't fade in a week or two, then I'd go to the ER. Make sure to eat so you can gain weight back. I'll come back and we can check your weight progress and healing. Until I find your doctor and discuss it with them, take some over the counter pain relievers."

With permission, Angella had pictures of Catra's injuries be taken to put in a file. She bandaged up Catra's back, Adora watching intently. Angella instructed Adora on how to change them and dress the wounds. After that, Angella and Glimmer left, wishing Catra a speedy recovery.

Mara walked them out, leaving Catra and Adora alone. 

"Tired?" Adora asked.

Catra sighed. "It's not even noon." She complained. "I shouldn't be tired."

Adora shrugged. "Still, you need to rest. So, how about... you eat something and then try and sleep some."

Catra looked up at her.

"Can you stay with me while I sleep?" She asked. "I don't want to be alone."

Adora smiled. She kissed the back of Catra's hand. 

"Of course, kitty."

Catra blushed pink. She smiled.

"You're a dork." She teased. 

Adora smiled proudly. 

"You bet I am. Your dork girlfriend."

Catra rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Whatever. Now c'mon. Breakfast cuz I'm starving. Literally."

Adora made a face at the dark humor. She stood up, sliding an arm under Catra's legs, the other around her waist. She had Catra wrapped her arms around her neck. Adora carried her bridal style. It was like Catra weighed nothing to her. She made sure to be gentle and not jostle Catra. Catra had her face buried in Adora's chest, trying to hide the deep blush. 

On the way to the bathroom, they passed Mara. The woman smirked at Adora knowingly. Adora stuck her tongue at her.

"Can you make some waffles?" She then asked her sister.

Catra perked you at the mention of waffles.

"Oh! I've had those before. They were good." She spoke up before hiding her face again.

Mara chuckled. "Alright, you two. Head on down to the kitchen. I'll be there in a second."

Catra gave a weak thumbs up, not lifting her head up. Adora kept on walking. She glanced down at Catra after descending the steps.

"You ok?" She asked. 

Catra sighed.

"I guess. Hurts."

Adora kissed the top of Catra's head. 

She wished she could take the pain away, but for now, she'll be the best nurse/girlfriend ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a lazy day, Catra is having a hard time coping. Adora is a good girlfriend and they have an emotional talk.

The next few days would be filled with soreness and pain. Catra's injuries slowly but surely began to be less painful. She was ecstatic when she could finally move and even sit up. That is, until she'd reached her mobility limit and needed to lie back down. 

Adora never scolded her for exerting herself. She couldn't blame Catra for wanting to get up and move when she wasn't paralyzed with pain. She could only keep an ear open for her if Catra was ever out of sight and make her as comfortable as possible when she was struck with pain. 

In the meantime, while Catra healed, Adora enjoyed pampering her girlfriend. 

Girlfriend. It was a word that the two girls still blushed when using it when talking about the other. When Adora had told her friends she and Catra were together, they simply went, "Finally!". When Catra finally talked to Scorpia, Scorpia was rambling her ear off, saying just how worried she had been. Catra gave her a vague explanation as to what happened. 

As the great friend she was, Scorpia responded with support and told her if she needed to ever talk or hang out, she's always be available.

Catra then told her that she and Adora were dating. Scorpia squealed with joy. She congratulated her and promised said she'd text Adora the same thing. 

Things between Adora and Catra were pretty good. They slept in the same bed every night, stayed in bed for the most part. Adora tried to at least keep updated on what was going on in her classes, even though they were pardoned from school.

A few of her teachers had everything emailed to her, class notes, the lessons, worksheets. Some of the teachers didn't send much, maybe just notes along with the lesson of each day. They otherwise had been notified about her needing to stay home Catra and were partially explained to about Catra's home situation. 

Since Adora was beloved in school, no one batted an eye and were ready to pass her with the already amazing grades she had. Also, Adora might have used to school social status to help Catra with her teachers as well. No one was gonna make life more difficult for Catra than it already was. Not if Adora had anything to say about it.   
\------------------------

Adora strolled into the bedroom. She stopped when she saw the sight before her. Catra was curled up in bed, snuggling with the hoodie she'd stolen from Adora, sound asleep. Her quiet snores were music to Adora's ears. The sight was the cutest thing ever. 

Catra had been sleeping more often, claiming to be exhausted. Sometimes she'd wake up in a panic from a nightmare in the middle of the night, needing Adora to calm her down and hold her. So, it was no surprise when she'd take a nap during the day to make up for lost hours. 

Adora smiled fondly, taking in the sight before walking over to the bed. 

"Kitten." She spoke up.

Catra was still jumpy, flinching or plain panicking when touched without warning. Since she was a light sleeper anyway, Adora used her voice. 

It did the trick, one of Catra's ears twitching in response. A cute 'Mrrp' was heard as Catra's eyes blinked open. Adora waited for her girlfriend to become more aware of her surrounding before she tried to even talk to her.

Catra yawned, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie. She looked up at Adora and smiled lazily.

"Hey, babe." She greeted. "What's up?"

Adora stared at her for a moment, taking her all in. She reached out, scratching under Catra'a chin and jawline. That was another new thing. With Catra's permission, Adora had begun to touch Catra's feline parts, curious as to what they felt like like. When she heard Catra start to purr at the touch after getting used to being touched so closely by someone, Adora fell even more in love.

Catra truly lived up to her name. 

Catra, of course, leaned into the gentle, safe touch with only a moment of hesitation. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Pure domestic calm.

Adora took her hand away, making Catra open her eyes. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a bath. It's almost evening."

Catra was a ritualistic person. She pretty much did things the same way every time. One of those things were baths. She usually took one every morning, but because of the current circumstances, she hadn't been to worried about routine. 

Catra looked hesitant. She averted her gaze, ears flat, hands playing with the strings on the hoodie.

"I guess."

Sensing something wrong, Adora frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

Catra didn't say anything. She then started to push herself up to sit. Adora watched, ready to assist if needed. Catra got herself up so she was sitting. She slowly swung her bruised legs over the side of the bed, sitting right next to Adora. Chewing on her bottom lip, she stared at the floor.

"Promise not to freak out?" She asked, her voice shaking. 

Adora was confused and a little worried. She shifted her body to face Catra. Catra wouldn't make eye contact with her. 

"I promise." She said, reaching for Catra's hands. 

"What's going on, Cat?"

Catra exhaled nervously.

"Um.... actually can you help me bath. I'll just show you then."

Though still confused, Adora agreed without question. She scooped Catra up in her arms. 

"You don't have to carry me everywhere." Catra told her for the millionth time. 

Adora grinned. "Yes I do. I want to take care of you. So let me."

The two were silent while Adora got everything ready. Catra sat on the sink, quiet as before. Adora got their towels and change of clothes ready. Turning on the shower, she turned to Catra.

"Ready?"

Catra nodded slowly, slipping off of the sink. Adora helped her undress and then striped down herself. She then took off the bandages off of Catra's back, throwing them into the trash. Catra hugged herself, hiding her arms turned inward. After examining the healing wounds, like Angela had instructed her, she seemed her all good. 

They stepped into the warm shower. They let the water soak them. Showering together was never a big issue for them. They were both respectful of one another's boundaries. Neither of them were ready for intimate contact like that yet, especially Catra, who was still getting used to being in a normal, safe environment. Also, they just never saw anything awkward about it. That was something special about their relationship. Catra and Adora were comfortable and trusted one another. It was like they'd known each other since forever. They just fit well together. They lightly bickered, but it never got serious. 

They just got each other. Understood the other like no other person. Which is why Adora could tell something was wrong. Catra had been more shy around her for a day or two. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. She looked so down most of the time, claiming she was ok. 

If there was one thing she'd learned from Catra, was that if someone said they were fine, they probably weren't. Especially considering just how not fine Catra was while still living with her mom. 

Adora stood behind Catra, arms around her waist, careful of the lashes on the feline's back. Catra was just standing there, letting the water fall onto her head, hugging herself. This wasn't normal. Adora had to know what was up.

"Baby." She said softly. 

Catra lifted her head up to peek over her shoulder at Adora. She slowly turned around, head still down. Adora raised her hands so they rested on Catra's shoulders. 

Catra sniffled. 

"I'm sorry." She sobbed suddenly.

Adora's brows furrowed. She cupped Catra's face, raising it so they locked eyes. Catra had tears streaming down her face, clearly suffering. It made Adora's heart clench. Tears didn't belong in Catra's eyes. She'd shed enough tears to last a lifetime.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wanting desperately to know what troubled Catra so badly.

Catra purses her lips together.

"I wasn't thinking. It was just too much." She began. "It helped me feel better and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just ashamed and scared how you'd react. I was afraid you'd be disgusted or break up with me."

Adora was taken aback. 

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "Catra, you could never disgust me. Just, tell me what happened. It's ok."

Catra sniffled. She looked down. Adora followed her gaze and looked down. Her chest seized up. Catra held out her wrists, exposing the cuts on them. They didn't look extremely fresh, but fresh enough. Adora gently held Catra's forearms, looking at the cuts. 

Catra was cutting. There were faint, small scars littering the damp arms. 

Adora felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked up at Catra. Catra kept her head down, softly shaking. 

Adora blinked, the tears falling.

"Catra...when did... why... I..."

She couldn't form a full sentence or get a coherent thought together. All she could think about was the fact that Catra had been hurting herself and had kept it to herself in fear of judgement or abandonment. It destroyed Adora. 

"I'm sorry." Catra croaked out. "I just... it all just kinda hit me yesterday. I had been thinking, and I guess the pain of everything just overwhelmed me. I felt so lost and hurt and angry and scared. My mom had hurt me for so long and no one did a damn thing until now. So, I guess I just have trouble figuring out why not."

"Why not what?" Adora asked. 

Catra looked up at her. 

"Why not just keep going? I know I'm a freak. I'm stupid and weak and useless."

Adora's eyes widened. Catra sobbed as she talked. 

"I know all of those things. I deserved everything. I don't deserve love. I realized how much I hate myself. I'm just so stupid and a waste of space and-"

Catra stood there sobbing, her shoulders shaking. Adora was in shock. She processed the words, before shaking her head. She gently pulled Catra against her. The girl didn't resist. She cried, clinging to Adora. Adora held her, doing the best to comfort her, shedding a few tears herself. Adora sighed, gathering herself together. She gently pulled them apart, looking at Catra. 

"Listen to me." She started, gently. 

Adora held Catra in her arms, waiting for her to look at her. Catra eventually raised her head.   
Adora's eyes roamed over her face.

"I'm not upset with you, baby. Ok? I'm not going anywhere. I'm just upset that you felt this bad. We're gonna talk about this. First, you need to know that I love you."

Catra's eyes widened. They hadn't used the word love. Adora's gaze was firm and unwavering. She meant it and knew what she was saying. 

"You do?" She asked, doubtfully.

Adora gave a firm nod. 

"Of course. You mean so much to me, Catra. I know it's only been a few days of dating, but I know that I have very strong feelings for you and I can't imagine life without you. The depth of the love I feel, not sure yet. Hell, I'm only using the word 'cuz it's the only word to describe what I feel towards you."

Adora gave a weak, airy laugh. She licked her lips together.

"Anyway, um... I love you and I refuse to let you believe any of those awful things Sharon made you believe. I will say it day after day, if I need to. You are beautiful, strong, smart and amazing. You don't deserve pain."

Catra sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... i just don't see it. Thanks, anyway. You're sweet. I really don't deserve you." 

She scoffed, smiling. 

"I'm fucked up." She giggled.

Adora shook her head.

"No. Just something you need to unlearn. We can talk more about it later, ok?" 

Catra nodded. "Ok. I just didn't want to hide it anymore. I felt you needed to know before finding out by accident."

Adora nodding, accepting the explanation.

"It's ok. I'm here to help any way I can. Um. Did you disinfect them?"

Catra silently nodded. 

"It's not the first time I've done it." She stated. "I've learned how to patch myself up. It's been a while since I've last cut."

Adora bit her lip. She slowly reached for the bottle of soap. The two bathed in relative silence. Catra quietly hissed when water hit the cuts on her arms, but made no effort to move away. 

Once they got out, dried and dressed, they climbed into bed, cuddling. They faced each other, staring at one another in silence. Adora glanced down at one of the exposed arms. There were elastic bandaids they'd wrapped around Catra's arms. 

Adora looked at Catra's face. The cat girl was staring blankly at nothing, lost in thought. 

"Hey." Adora said softly.

Catra's eyes focused, looking at her. Adora gently pushed a lock of hair out of her face, cupping her face. Adora swallowed.

"I love you, and I don't want you to be in pain. Please, next time you feel like that, tell someone. Do anything but, don't hurt yourself. Try."

Catra nodded minutely. "Ok."

Adora then said, "Would you ever consider trying therapy?" She asked. "Like, have you thought of it before?"

Catra hadn't expected that question. She sighed, thinking.

"I guess I have been kinda curious about it. For actually going, it never really crossed my mind. After a lifetime of having to hide my issues from people, having a person specifically to talk about my problems with, just never seemed possible to me."

Adora nodded. "Well, I've heard it can be very helpful for some people with trauma. I saw a therapist after my parents died. So, did Mara. She said it helped her cope with the trauma." She then added, "of course, it doesn't help everyone with trauma completely. Some people just don't mesh well with it and it isn't effective."

Adora gave a shrug. 

"It couldn't hurt to try. No pressure, just something to consider."

Catra nodded. "Thanks." She said.

She smiled. 

"You're the best, you know that?"

Adora blushed, smiling herself.

"I try my best. I'm just saying what's on my mind, is all. Supporting others is kinda part of my personality."

Catra rolled her eyes.

"I know. It's frustrating. Be selfish for once." 

Adora huffed, indignant. "I can be selfish. I'm dating you even though I knew other people wouldn't be happy about, but I knew I'd be happy. So..."

She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Catra didn't feel up for a verbal retort. She adjusted herself so she was resting on top of Adora. The blond seemed quite pleased at the new position. 

"Comfy?" She asked.

Catra nodded. 

"Good."

Adora was firm, mostly muscle, yet slightly squishy. Catra's cat-like tendencies came to like this. Catra's buried her face in Adora's chest, purring softly. 

Gentle hands massaged Catra's fur behind her ears. Catra's eyes closed, enjoying the safety she felt in Adora's arms. The two girls stayed there like that, a comforting silence in the room. That is how they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra talk about college and what they want for their futures. They are both supportive girlfriends.

Adora sighed. She stared at her laptop, scrolling through the website. She had been doing that for about an hour. 

The sound of quiet footsteps took her attention away from her current task. Feeling arms loosely rest on her shoulders, a chin on her head, made her smile.

"What cha up to?" Catra's scratchy voice was heard. 

Adora sighed, beside herself.

"Looking at colleges to apply for." She said.

Catra noticed they lack on interest in her voice. That didn't sound right. 

"You sound like this is a chore." She commented. "You looking for a school with a good sports team?"

Adora was quiet. Catra then looked at the screen. Instead of sports and stuff like that, there was a page on history programs. Catra lifted her head in interest. Adora sighed, leaning back against the chair.

"I know I need to look at that." She began, before Catra cut her off.

"No you don't." She corrected. "Nothing wrong with having other interests."

Catra lifted herself off of Adora. She walked around her girlfriend, lifting herself up on to the desk. Her eyes scanned Adora's face. Adora looked like she was had been caught watching porn or something forbidden. Shame. This made Catra frown. This was all wrong. Adora should be happy.

Nudging Adora with her foot, she got her to look up at her. Catra tilted her head to the left.

"What's up? You make it sound like you'd rather do anything but this. What's on your mind?"

Adora suddenly looked conflicted. She chewed on her bottom lip, a tiny line forming between her eyebrows. Catra realized Adora must be really bothered by whatever she had going on in her head. Reaching out, she held   
Adora's hand. Catra looked her dead in the eyes.

"You know you can talk to me. I may not be the best with words or comforting or feelings, but I'm a damn good listener."

She smiled and wiggled her ears. Adora snorted, a small smile on her lips. It was enough for Catra. She waited for Adora to speak, patiently sitting while Adora put her thoughts together. 

Finally, Adora sighed, resting her head on Catra's lap. Catra was taken by surprise. She softly ran one of her hands over the blonde hair. After a moment of silence, Adora lifted her head and looked up at Catra.

"I don't think I want to do sports as a career."

Catra raised an eyebrow.

"Um... ok. Then don't."

Adora's face turned exasperated. 

"But, I have to!" She continued. "I've been in sports for as long as I can remember. I've made a name for myself in school because of my abilities. Everyone expects me to be a professional athlete. It's all anyone says about my future. I can't just let them all down."

Catra took on the words. She then snorted. A laugh bubbled up out of her. She shook her head, holding up a finger as she laughed. Adora stared at her, not sure whether to be offended or concerned.

Catra laughed for a minute before she got back in control of herself. She exhaled, smiling at her confused girlfriend. 

"Oh, Adora." She said, humorously. "Oh don't have to live the way others want you to. If you do something just 'cuz someone wants you to, then you're not doing it because you actually want to. Dummy, it's your life. No one can else decide what to do with it. Plus, I'm sure no one will actually care if you don't want to do sports professionally." 

Adora sat there, taking in Catra's words. Catra reached out and touched her cheek. 

"If they really care about your happiness, no one will have a problem with you choosing to do what makes you happy."

Adora held the hand on her cheek, pressing a kiss into Catra's palm. She sighed, her expression faltering.

"I just feel like this is what I need to do." She admitted. "Everyone keeps saying that I'll be a great athlete. I don't know if I can be successful any other way."

Catra shook her head, lifting up Adora's so they locked eyes. 

"Trust me," she said, totally serious. "If you make a career based off of what others want or expect you to do, and not what you want... you'll only end up being the one regretting it. It'll make you miserable in the future. I can't think for you, but I don't want you to be miserable and stuck doing something you don't like. Fuck anyone else. It's your life and if you want to major in something else in college, then do it. You could always change your mind if you don't end up liking it."

Adora pursed her lips together. She thought it through. It made her feel so much better, hearing what she'd always thought but didn't think she had a choice. It eased her worries. Not all, but some. It felt like she finally had control over herself. 

Adora smiled softly.

"Thanks, baby." She said softly.

She stood up from her desk chair. Her arms snaked around Catra's waist, their bodies pressed up against one another. Adora pecked her on her lips. Catra purred gently, happy to cheer her girlfriend up.

"No need to thank me." She replied. "Anyone could've told you that, and I'm right. You live for no one else's happiness. If you're not happy with your life..."

Catra gently head-butted Adora's shoulder. The gesture made Adora nearly fawn over her. The longer they dated, the more comfortable and openly expressive Catra became.

"Then it won't matter in the future if everyone else is happy. You'll be suffering in the end. So, I say, be selfish for once."

Adora smiled as she remembered Catra saying that weeks ago. It rang true, even now. It was hard, but Adora knew Catra was right. She had to do what made her happy. Put herself first. 

Adora nudged her playfully. 

"I can be selfish. I started dating you."

Catra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Risking social suicide to befriend the local social outcast just cuz you wanted to give her a chance, was pretty selfish and ballsy."

Adora softened. 

"Don't talk about yourself like that." She chided. 

Catra held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying. You're the only person in that school who actually wanted to talk to me. Especially with your status in school, it was risky."

Adora had forgotten. They were in totally different social circles. She was popular. Catra wasn't. That never bothered Adora, yet it obviously meant something to Catra, otherwise she wouldn't have brought it up.

"Your point?" She questioned. 

Catra sighed. She looked off to the side. She had that look on her face. The look she had when she was trying not to care but it was bothering her anyway. Even with her tough, cold mask she put on to protect her heart, Adora saw right through it.

"I guess I just realized that when we get back to school tomorrow, we can't be this way in front of anyone." She said, as if it were a known fact.

Adora's brows furrowed.

"Why would we need to hide at school?" She asked.

Catra looked at her. 

"If you're seen with me, people might start looking at you all weird. I don't want to ruin any of your popularity or you being the golden girl of the school. I'm already an outcast. I won't let you be one too. Plus, I can handle it if you wouldn't want to show me off to others."

She laughed humorlessly. 

"I tend to ruin things for people. I don't want you to grow to hate me cuz I ruined your perfect image."

Adora was speechless. A heavy feeling in her chest formed, bothering her. She hated that Catra felt this way. She still believed she was a burden and bad luck to others. 

A confidence rose up, her brain just telling her to chase away all doubts in Catra's mind. Carefully, she wrapped an arm around Catra's waist. Catra let out a small gasp at the sudden contact, but didn't seem to be afraid. Adora firmly but gently held Catra's chin in her other hand, keeping their eyes locked.

"Catra, please listen to me." She softly requested. 

When Catra didn't argue, Adora kept on.

"I don't care about what they think of me. I will not be ashamed of you. You are possibly the best thing to have happened to me. You are not something to hide, or be ashamed of. I'm proud to be your girlfriend, and anyone who has a problem with it can shove it. Please never think I want to hide our relationship in school. I don't care about my reputation. My real friends won't care and they'll love you."

Both girls grew misty eyed while Adora ranted. Adora clutched Catra's hand to her chest.

"I love you and I don't mind if others know about it. Ok? I want to walk into school, your hand in mine and live my life how I want. Do what makes me happy, right? It's my life."

Catra smiled, looking like she might cry. She giggled.

"Right. You're such a dork."

Adora chuckled. She leaned and captured Catra in a kiss. Catra returned it, her unoccupied hand tangling in Adora's hair. She let Adora pull her closer by her hips, Adora leaning against the desk, wanting to be closer. Their lips never stayed apart for long, breaths shortly inhaled before the magnetic force pulled them back together desperately.

Adora felt in total bliss, cheeks flushed, mind filled with only one thing. Catra. Adora's hands roamed the other's body, explore it, though still careful with the healing lashes. Those were still the healing. Most of the worst was over. The bruising had worsened the week after Catra moved in with Adora. Angela had said to expect it. It was get worse before it got better. 

They made sure to document the process for court. 

That was another thing. 

Catra was trying to get emancipated from her mom. The process would take a while. Mara was her temporary legal guardian until then. They'd meet with a lawyer in a few weeks. Catra was nervous about having to go to court with Sharon. Adora had asked if she wanted to press charges for abuse. Catra had said she still wasn't sure. Adora dropped the conversation, but wouldn't give up. She wanted Catra to be totally free of her abuser. That wouldn't happen until the demon herself was behind bars. 

Until then, kissing the doubt and pain ingrained in Catra's mind away, was enough to satisfy Adora. 

Adora breathlessly pulled away. Both girls smiled at one another, making eye contact. 

"I'm not letting you be alone anymore." Adora promised. "You're stuck with me for as long as you want me. I won't be ashamed to call you mine. Ok?"

Catra nodded. "Ok"

Adora rested her forehead against Catra's.

"You know," she added. "The whole do what you want with your life thing, applies to you. I know you love art, even though you say it's stupid."

Catra looked down at her lap, suddenly self-conscious. Adora pushed herself in Catra's line of sight.

"Hey. Don't hide from me now." She joked. "You love art and I know it's your passion. You're amazing at it, babe. If you really want to, go to art school. Can't hurt to try."

Catra looked unsure.

"But, I'm not good enough-"

Adora pressed a finger to Catra's lips, cutting her off. She gave her a serious look.

"No negative talk." She reprimanded. "You only believe that cuz of Sharon."

Catra sighed, shoulders sagging.

"It's true. She's right. I'm not good at anything. I can't do it."

Adora looked sad by her claims. She shook her head.

"No, Cat. Your art is incredible. Just said it sucks because she knew it would hurt you. She wants you to believe her, but you can't. She's wrong about you. You trust me, right?"

Catra looked up at her. She nodded without hesitation. Adora smiled.

"Then believe me. You have what it takes to do whatever you want in life. Don't let your mom stand in the way. I believe in you and so does Mara and Scorpia. You have to believe in yourself now. I'll help you get there."

Catra laughed weakly. She nodded.

"If you say so." She finally gave in. "I guess I really need a therapist."

Adora rolled her eyes.

"We both do." She agreed. 

The two giggled, happy to just be with each other. They were good for each other, they realized. Not perfect, but good. 

Adora cleared her throat. 

"So you ready to go back to school?" She asked.

Catra shrugged. "I guess." She said truthfully. "I was nice to not have to worry about anything for a bit, but real life calls us."

Catra rested her head on Adora's shoulder. Adora hummed, smiling. She gathered Catra in her arms, the smaller girl clinging to her as she was lifted off the desk. Adora turned and walked the two feet to the bed. She gently laid Catra down, letting her get situated. Both girls got comfortable. Adora laid on her back, Catra resting on top of her, her head tucked under Adora's chin. They snuggled together, in their own bubble of safety, not letting the stress of tomorrow get in. 

Adora pressed a kiss to the top of Catra's head. An ear flicked in her face, in response. 

"It'll all be ok as long as we have each other. I love you, kitten." She said softly. 

Catra smiled against Adora's chest. 

"I love you, too, dummy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go back to school. Catra doesn't get the best welcome back greeting by her peers. Catra ends up needing to go to the hospital.

If you asked Catra, no, she was not nervous. Just, unsure as to how the first day back in school would go. Adora was excited to go back, having missed classes and her friends all those days they were gone. She actually had something to look forward to. 

Catra on the other hand, didn't. Yeah she had Scorpia waiting for her, but that was it. Scorpia had mentioned hanging out with other students during Catra's absence. It definitely sent doubt into her mind, wondering if Scorpia has found new friends to stick with. 

Catra didn't think she could handle being alone again in school. Last time that happened....

Catra shook off the suffocating thoughts. She looked at her surroundings, realizing the car wasn't moving.

"Cat?" Adora's voice broke her out of her thoughts completely.

Catra looked up at Adora, seeing her staring back expectedly. Catra mentally scolded herself, not having noticed her surroundings.

"Sorry." She said, trying to sound like confident herself. 

Adora's body language shifted, her face softening. She looked a little worried.

"Baby, you don't seem fine. You sure you're ready to go back today?"

Catra steeled herself. She didn't want to hold Adora back from going back to her normal life. She had felt bad enough that the blonde idiot stayed with her through her recovery. Adora had no reason to miss school other than she wanted to be with her. Catra refused to hold her back again. 

Catra nodded, trying to look sure. Adora seemed reassured that she'd be ok. The two climbed out of the car. Adora went to Catra's side, immediately taking Catra's bag from her, slinging it over her other shoulder. 

Catra frowned, giving her a silent arched brow. Adora just smiled.

"Don't want you to hurt your back. It's still healing."

Catra rolled her eyes, but turned away to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. 

"Fine." She said. "Thanks."

Adora took Catra by the hand and the couple headed inside. As soon as they entered, Catra felt like everyone was staring at them. She definitely caught a few stares as they walked. 

The occasional greeting towards Adora wasn't surprising. Adora was obviously missed. Teammates and random students she knew asked where she'd been. Adora would sometimes glance at Catra for a split second before giving a vague answer of needing to take care of something personal. 

Of course, no one mentioned them holding hands. Catra might've fled if someone did. After what felt like hours, they finally were found by Adora's friends. Glimmer and Bow, along with a group of odd-looking people came up to them, all loud and annoying. 

"Hey! How are you two feeling?" Bow greeted, a huge smile on his face. 

Glimmer and Bow squished Adora into a group hug, Catra managing to scramble away in time. 

Adora beamed.

"We're good, I think." She answered. "It's good to be back. How have things been here?"

Bow's shoulders slumped. "Boring."

Glimmer looked at Catra. Catra tensed up.

"Hey." Glimmer greeted. "How you feeling? Those lashes giving you trouble?" 

She meant the ones on her back. Some of the deeper cuts on her back had needed to be closely monitored cuz they kept opening while Catra slept. Glimmer's mom had instructed her keep on her stomach and to not move around to much anymore. 

"They're annoying but they're healing." She replied with a shrug. 

Glimmer nodded awkwardly before returning to Adora and the others.

Catra hung back, letting Adora chat with her friends. Leaning against the lockers carefully, Catra glanced around. She caught the eye of a group of jocks from down the hall. One of which was Kirsten, the guy that had messed with Scorpia all those weeks ago. The dude was eyeing her. Probably looking at the still visible bruises on her face. 

Catra looked away, trying to appear her usual tough self, crossing her arms. She remembered her place in this school. The feared outcast that no one talked to. The nobody. Her walls may have been knocked down by Adora over their time spent together, but Catra couldn't afford to let her guard down at school. 

Not after last time. 

Catra took out her phone to check the time. Seeing that homeroom would start soon, Catra took it as her excuse to go somewhere.

"Hey." Catra spoke up, pushing off the lockers.

Adora and her friends stopped, looking at her. Catra tried not to let the presence of the most popular and powerful kids in school make her feel small. She stepped up to Adora.

"Class starts soon. I'll see you later." She said to Adora, holding out her hand.

Adora nodded, giving Catra her backpack. 

"Alright. Text me if you need anything."

Catra hummed in acknowledgment, slinging the bag over her shoulder, fighting against the wince of pain when the weight touched her back. Adora leaned in and gave her a short kiss. Catra couldn't help the smile, followed by the fluttering in her stomach. 

"Love you." Adora whispered like a secret.

Catra rolled her eyes playfully. She turned and walked away.

"You better. Catch ya later, dummy." She called over her shoulder.

She didn't need to look to know Adora was staring after her.  
\-------------------------

Catra wanted to slam her head in a locker. The amount of work she had piled up on her from her teachers was insane. It would take forever to complete it all. She was only gone a week.

Scorpia offered to help her get it all done. Bless her soul. Catra was so thankful for that girl. She truly was too good for Catra. The buff girl helped her carry her books and stuff down the hall to her locker. 

"Thanks, Scorpia." She said once more.

The two stopped at her locker, Catra putting all the unnecessary crap away. 

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm happy to help." Scorpia rambled away. "Anyway, how are you feeling? Your injuries seem to be almost all gone. That's great."

Catra closed her locker. She and Scorpia walked down the hall. It was their lunch period, so they had an hour of chill time. 

"I'm feeling better. You wouldn't believe the pain I was in the first few days after the bitch disowned me. Felt like I'd broken every bone in my fucking body. I'm so glad to be out of that hellhole."

Scorpia has known that Catra's home life was less than ideal, but never knew how bad it was.

When she'd seen Catra that day, she nearly tackled her in a hug. She gushed about seeing Catra and Adora holding hands. Catra tried not to feel embarrassed. She was just with her girlfriend. Nothing too important.

"Well, I'm happy things are going so well for you." Scorpia said, earnestly. "You deserve it."

Catra glanced up at her best friend.

"Thanks."

She then smirked deviously, a thought coming to mind.

"I'm happy that you found someone, too. Flower Power? Didn't see that coming." She teased.

Scorpia blushed, practically going brain dead for a moment. She stumbled over herself, obviously flustered. Catra laughed. 

They walked into the lunchroom. Getting their food, they headed towards their usual spot. 

"Scorpia!" 

They stopped, looking towards the voice. Of course. It was Scorpia's new girlfriend, Perfuma. Sitting among all of Adora's other friends and teammates. Catra looked at Scorpia, nudging her gently.

"Go on." She encouraged. "Go sit with them." 

Scorpia frowned, looking at Catra. 

"You don't want to come with? They're really nice."

Catra looked towards the group. So many people. People who would never give her the time of day on their own accord. Scorpia fit in with them better.

"Nah. You go on ahead. I'm gonna go eat on the roof. Don't worry. I'll catch ya later."

Scorpia hesitated before Catra nudged her again. Finally, Scorpia walked towards the group. Catra hightailed it out of the room, not wanting to be stared at anymore. She took her lunch up to the roof. It was always deserted at this time, so she never got caught up there. It was calm and quiet. Perfect. 

Settling down, Catra ate her food, listening to music to pass the time. She had to admit, being alone up there felt different this time. Her thoughts frequently drifted to Adora and her group of friends. 

No. Don't be like that! You could never fit in with them. Plus, you said you didn't want to ruin Adora's reputation. Imagine what people will think if they see you with her. 

Adora said she didn't care what others thought, but Catra knew deep down she did a little. Adora cared enough to choose a college major she didn't want, just to appease others. Who's to say that she also didn't care about what others said about her dating life? Catra didn't want to be the reason she dropped in popularity, even though she knew she was being stupid and just insecure. 

Catra pulled her earphones out, leaning again the brick wall of the building. The sound of footsteps caught her ear. Multiple figures came into her line of sight, setting her on alarm in an instant. 

Kirsten and his group of dumbasses came into view. Catra's eyes narrowed. She sprung to her feet immediately.

"What do you want?" She demanded harshly.

Kirsten scoffed.

"You look like shit." He commented, his eyes roaming her person. "Someone try and kill you or something?"

Catra scoffed. "Mind your own business, how about that?" 

Kirsten made a face, taking a step towards her.

"Well, you see... we've noticed that you and Adora were gone at the same time. Then you come back looking like that and holding hands. I was just wondering if you two got into a little fight. She beat you?"

Catra laughed. She couldn't imagine Adora hurting her.

"Yeah right." She howled. "As if she could win against me. She wouldn't hurt me."

Kirsten hummed in consideration.

"Yeah. She's a good person. So then the rumors are true."

A smirk crossed the guy's face. Catra's stomach dropped.

"What rumors?" She scoffed, trying to seem like she didn't care. "There's a ton about me."

Kirsten crossed his arms.

"That your parents did that to you." He replied. 

Catra growled. She hated any mention of that witch. That woman was no parent.

"And who the fuck started that rumor and why is that anyone's business?!" She snarled. 

The guys looked at each other, pleased at getting a reaction from Catra.

"Guess it's true." One of them laughed. "No wonder no one likes you. You're such a bitch, your own family hates you."

A flare of anger surge up in Catra. Her fists clenched.

"Wanna come over here and say that again?" She challenged.

The guys looked at one another, like a pack of animals forming a plan on attack. They then started towards Catra, spreading out. Catra got into a fighting stance, fists up and ready. Kirsten did the same, approaching her directly. 

"You really think you can come here and steal our captain away. You really think you belong in this school, Horde whore?" He taunted.

Catra scoffed. 

The taller dude broke eye contact, looking past her. Almost like a sixth sense, Catra felt the attack coming. She spun around and dodged the fist coming at her. She grabbed the dude by his arm, shoved him away. She then ducked under a second dude's arm, swinging her fist into their stomach. The two collided and fell to the ground. Catra backed away from them, her blood pumping and ready to fight. She was suddenly grabbed from behind, her arms held back. Catra struggled against the hold. Growling, she kicked away the bodies and swiped with her claws, scratching someone.

She managed to escape their grasp and went to grab her bag. It was kicked out of reach. 

Catra's head snapped up in time for a fist to catch her off guard. Catra stumbled at the impact. The short time was enough for her to be grabbed by her arms. 

"Get off me!!" She screamed. 

Kirsten slammed her into the concrete ground. The impact forced the air out of her lungs. Her wrists were pinned down, Kirsten looking down at her.

"Get her, guys!" He commanded. 

His friends were on her in a second. Punches and kicks were coming from all directions. Catra's defense instincts kicked in, no longer in fighting mode. She quickly curled up, her tail tucked protectively inward. Kirsten had let her go, allowing her to cover her head and face. 

The kicks to her back were unbearable. Her whole back was on fire, causing her to bite her lip so hard it bled. 

Why me? I was finally happy.

Catra held out until the assault stopped. 

Her body hurt all over. She was shaking, her breathing labored as she struggled to inhale.

Catra could've cried. Her ribs felt broken. These morons undid any healing she'd done while on break. 

Catra groaned, uncurling herself. Her lungs burned. Hacking up some blood, Catra spat it out on the ground. She looked up at her attackers, snarling.

"Happy?" She spat, though the action made her ribs ache.

Kirsten smirked. Proud bastard.

"Very. Just a reminder of who you are. We didn't mind you keeping to yourself, but once you contaminated Adora and probably fucked her up, that's where I draw the line, Horde scum. Stay out of our way, freak. Or I might get a little personal next time. Maybe Adora won't mind sharing her little slut."

Catra shuddered, sneering at the implication. 

"Fuck off. You got your point across, you fucking bastard! Don't you dare hurt Adora."

Catra struggled to her feet. Her back and ribs hurt like hell, but she managed to stand. She glared at the jock.

"You're just mad I kicked your ass that one time." She snarked. "So you decided to bring your pack of idiots. Not a fair fight, my dude."

Kirsten scoffed. 

"Whatever. C'mon guys. We're done with this horde bitch."

Catra glanced at the guys she'd managed to hurt. They were clutching their wounds, glaring at her. It made her smirk, proud of herself. She flashed her claws at them, making them walk a little faster. 

Once they left, Catra let herself collapse to the ground. 

"Fuck." She whispered.

She didn't think today would go this way. She couldn't catch a damn break. It seemed like the universe was just sending pain her way, all the time. Emotional or physical.

Catra heard the bell ring. She cursed to herself. She needed to clean herself up and get to class.

After gathering her stuff, she did her best to sneak back down into the building. She pulled her hood up, keeping her head down as she found a bathroom. Avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the bathroom, Catra rinsed out the blood in her mouth. She then leaned against the sink, looking at her new black eye.

It was just getting annoying at this point. 

"Why does everyone like to beat me?" She asked no one. "Do I just attract people who want to beat the shit out of me?"

Catra then painfully took off her shirt, the action sending fire up her back. She turned around, looking in the mirror. Her suspicions her confirmed. The lashes on her back had been opened up again. Spots of blood were soaking through the bandages. She cursed under her breath. 

She needed new bandages when she got home. Home. 

Fuck. She forgot about Adora. Catra didn't want to guess how pissed she'll be when she found out her teammates beat up her girlfriend. Catra couldn't wait to see the bloodbath.

Sighing, she took out her phone. Contemplating on whether to bother her girlfriend or not, she decided to text Scorpia. 

Catra 😈: SOS. I'm in the bathroom near the cafeteria. I got jumped

Catra bit her lip, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor tiles. Luckily she didn't have to wait long for a reply.

Scorpia (bff) 🦂: omw! Stay put.

Catra slumped in relief. She wasn't alone in this. A few minutes later, Scorpia entered the bathroom, her bag with her. 

"Are you hurt??" She asked, voice dripping with concern, rushing up to her. 

Scorpia gasped at the sight of Catra. She took in the damage, anger taking over her features.

"Who was it?" She demanded. "I'll kill them."

Catra smiled at the gesture of loyalty. She truly didn't deserve Scorpia.

"I'll tell you later. For now, I just need a friend to talk to."

Catra sighed, hanging her head.

Scorpia's face softened. She shrugged off her bag, stepping up to the injured girl. Catra willingly let her embrace her. Catra rested her head on Scorpia's chest, bone tired.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She asked. "What did I do to deserve this to have this always happen to me?"

Scorpia sighed. "I don't know, Wildcat. Life is just not fair to some people. Doesn't make it right, but hey, at least you have support this time."

Catra could appreciate the attempt at cheering her up. She nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Scorpia frowned. She pulled away from the hug, looking down at Catra.

"We need to tell someone. Whoever it was shouldn't get away with this. Definitely tell Adora. Her and I can rain hell on whoever hurt you."

Catra snorted. She winced at the ache in her ribs. 

"Yeah. I think I broke a rib this time. Might need some ice."

Scorpia's eyes widened in alarm.

"Cat! You may need to go to the hospital! What the hell?!!" 

Catra flinched at the volume. Scorpia apologized, lowering her voice.

"I'm just scared you might be in serious danger. A broken rib could puncture a lung."

Catra nodded.

"I know. I got it. Um, yeah I'll text Adora."

Catra bit her lip, unlocking her phone. She hesitated a moment. Why was she so scared to tell her about this? 

Catra cursed. She was ashamed. Ashamed of letting this happen to her again. Ashamed of letting her insecurities control her. Catra tossed Scorpia her phone.

"You tell her. I can't do it. Tell her I'm fine and not to panic."

Scorpia shot her a concerned look before she texted Adora on Catra's phone. Catra leaned against the sink, her back to Scorpia. She shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She whispered. "I need to get myself together. I should be able to handle this alone."

"But you're not alone." Scorpia refuted, making Catra look up.

Scorpia looked upset, but determined.

"There's nothing wrong with letting others care about you. You being upset after getting beaten up after going through so much, is totally understandable. I'd be sobbing right now. You're probably used to pain, so of course you're tougher than I am at this. That's the only difference. Showing pain isn't weak, though. It's normal."

Catra clenched her jaw, unsure what to say. Luckily the sound of the bathroom door swinging open interrupted them. Both looked towards the entrance to see Adora, Bow and Glimmer come in. They gasped at the sight. 

Catra's ears flattened, averting her gaze. She felt exposed. Vulnerable. 

Adora walked quickly up to Catra, taking her in her arms. She scanned the blood and bruises. 

"Scorpia texted me. I..."

Her jaw set, eyes hardening.

"Who did this?" She questioned.

Catra looked at her feet.

"That dude that I beat up for messing with Scorpia when we first met. Him and his little pack of wolves followed me to the roof during lunch."

She scoffed. "Not a fair fight, in my opinion. I got in a few good swings and scratches before they took me down. They weight a ton."

Adora held Catra's hands in hers. She rubbed the knuckles with her thumbs, softly. Adora licked her lips.

"It was Kirsten and his group?" She asked for clarification.

Catra nodded. "Yeah. Like seven guys or something. They just kept kicking and punching, I couldn't count how many. The whole thing was his plan."

Adora looked absolutely livid. She shook her head. 

"Why'd he do it?"

Catra sighed. She looked off to the side, moving her jaw around, avoiding the question. Adora noticed and raised a brow.

"Catra. Please tell me."

Catra sighed again, tilting her head to the side.

"He said it was payback. For corrupting you and making you mingle with a nobody freak. He said I don't belong here and that it was a reminder to me of that fact."

Adora scoffed. Catra looked at her, not expecting that reaction. Adora shook her head disapprovingly. 

"Fucking asshole. Stars, I'm so gonna kick his ass."

"Catra." Glimmer spoke up.

The two looked at Glimmer, who was looking at Catra with concern.

"Can I check for broken bones?" She requested. "Just to see if we may need to go to the hospital. I'll be gentle."

Catra was hesitant. She didn't like people she barely knew touch her in such a vulnerable state. A gentle hand squeeze reassured her. Turning to Adora, she saw the taller teen giving her a pleading look.

"It's ok." Adora whispered. "I'm right here."

Catra bit her lip. She nodded, looking back at the sparkly girl. 

"Ok." 

Glimmer stepped closer to her. She gently examined Catra's injured body. She noticed the reopened lashes on Catra's back in the mirror reflection. It made her pause, alarm clear on her face.

"No matter what, we're going to the hospital. They can just do x-rays for you there." She decided, not giving any room for argument.

Glimmer looked at Scorpia.

"Grab her stuff."

She then turned to Adora.

"You're driving us. C'mon. Call Mara and let her know we're signing ourselves out early."

"Wait!" Catra exclaimed, panicking slightly at the sudden decision. "I can't! I don't have money to afford the hospital! That's like a million bucks already."

Glimmer loosened up, turning to Catra. She smiled sympathetically, taking the girl's hand.

"Don't worry about that right now." She told her, shaking her head gently. "We'll figure it out. I promise. You need to go and get medical help, and damn it we're gonna drag you there if need be, but your health is more important than money to me."

Catra knew she was right, though the burden of the huge debt she'd be in was looming over her.

The group signed themselves out, Adora calling Mara to let her know where they'd be.

The ride to the hospital was quiet and a little tense. Catra sat shotgun, holding Adora's hand most of the way. To say she was nervous was an understatement. 

When they arrived to the emergency room parking lot and found a spot, Catra sat there, glued to her seat. 

Adora unbuckled her seatbelt, glancing at Catra. She noticed Catra's hesitation.

"Hey." She said, her voice quiet.

Catra looked in her direction, anxious as hell.

"Are you afraid of hospitals?" Adora asked, a little concerned by the anxiety radiating off of her girlfriend.

Catra meekly nodded. 

"I've never been to one."

That made everyone stop. They all looked at her shock.

"Never??" Bow asked. "How?"

Catra looked at her lap, shrugging.

"My... Sharon-... Shadow Weaver never wanted to risk anyone finding out about how great her parenting skills were. She always said that if I went to one, then they'd find out and put me back in the foster system. I didn't want to risk it."

The silence was thick. Adora rubbed her thumb over Catra's knuckles. She wondered why the woman wasn't in jail by now. Or dead. Whatever, Adora will have to scheme the murder later. Her main concern right now was Catra.

"You're safe here." Adora promised. "I'll make sure of it. It'll be ok."

Catra fully trusted Adora with her life. She knew Adora would keep her safe. She finally allowed Adora to assist her as the group went inside.   
\----------------------

The wait wasn't long. She got a room pretty fast when the receptionist was told her ribs may be broken and had opened wounds. Only Adora was allowed to go with her once they explained she had no family available. The others stayed in the waiting area.

She was rushed off, a nurse coming almost immediately to do the vitals so the doctor could get to work. 

The female doctor looked taken aback by her appearance for a split second before her expression turned neutral. 

Catra told her the basic info, along with some of her abusive background, and the doctor scheduled for x-rays immediately. In the meantime, her back was examined. 

The lacerations needed to be stitched up. Catra was unnerved at the idea, but calmed down thanks to Adora. The doctor went to contact the surgeon, leaving the two alone.

Catra sighed, fiddling with her hospital bracelet.

"Today is such a mess." She groaned, miserably. "I'm sorry, 'Dora. This is all my fault."

Adora looked up from her chair beside Catra's hospital bed. Her brows scrunched together.

"You didn't ask for this, babe. You didn't know it was happen."

"But I did." Catra said. "It was going to happen eventually. I told you people wouldn't like someone like me mixing into your world."

Catra sighed, shaking her head. She shrugged.

"I told you I didn't belong. I love you, but like I told you, our social lives are completely opposite."

Adora stood up.

"Catra. You listen to me." She demanded, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Catra made eye contact with her, curious as to what she had to say. Adora's jaw clenched for a second before she spoke.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to make me want to stay away from you. I'm here for the long haul and I will fight anyone who dares disagrees. You're worth so much more than your social status in high school, more than your home situation. I don't care what your background is or was, ok?"

Adora firmly gripped Catra's hands in hers.

"I want to be with you. I love you and you mean everything to me. I said I don't care what others thought of us. I still don't. I know it's difficult for you because Sharon was evil and criticized your existence. I know, but I want you to understand that I'm not going to abandon you over what others think of you. They don't know you or care. They're self-absorbed and shallow. You're not."

Adora smiled. She gently cupped cheek that wasn't currently black and blue. 

"You're wonderful and tough and loving and funny and inspiring and so beautiful. No matter what anyone else says, I think you're amazing. Ok?"

Catra couldn't help but smile. She nodded.

"Alright. I love you, too."

Adora pressed a gentle kiss to Catra's forehead. A small purr ran through Catra's chest. Adora giggled, adoring the cute sound.   
\---------------------

Catra settled into her bed.

"Finally home." She sighed.

They spent hours at the hospital. While Adora and Catra were there, Glimmer called her mom and had her call the doctor treating Catra and told them about the previous time she'd been injured. 

Angela also, went down to the school with Mara. The two women rained hell on the boys who had beat up Catra, making sure they were expelled from school. 

Catra felt worried once she heard the news. She worried how it would affect the school's rep and what it would mean for the sports teams. Adora told her to not worry and that if anyone had a problem or gave Catra any issues, she'd tell the coaches to handle it. 

Another thing that happened during their hospital stay was the hospital had called Catra's mom. Both girls froze when they were told, but the nurse then said the woman had said to not bother her and that Catra was not her concern at the moment, until the trial.

Trial? What trial? When was there a trial? Glimmer's dad, Micah, got in contact with Catra, explaining that emancipation required a court hearing in order to determine whether it was necessary for the process to be approved. Catra's heart sank. She'd have to see that woman again, in a room full of strangers.

Micah promised to let her know more and that he's get Catra someone to represent her case. She'd get a lawyer. 

In the meantime, Catra just needed to gather evidence of her abuse and to be prepared for another call from him in a few days to discuss the trial further. Catra was thankful that all expenses were being covered. It was difficult to accept it, but Glimmer's family had somehow taken care of all the costs of the hospital bills and would help with any court fees. 

Catra may have cried in relief, but she'd rather die than admit it. A huge weight was lifted from her. She thanked Glimmer profusely. The other girl shrugged, smiling.

"You're my friend. Adora's girlfriend. So you're now family and if I can help in any way, I'm happy to. You deserve it."

After everything was over, Adora drove everyone home. 

Once Catra and Adora got to their home, they were thankful that Mara was home already. The Grayskull sisters helped a resistant Catra into the house. Adora carried her, being careful with her.

Catra had been right. One of her ribs had been fractured. That had to heal on its own. She'd have to just be careful and watching her breathing for a few weeks.

Angella told her she'd be visiting every few days to check up on her. She gave her other tips to help with the healing, which Adora noted down. It wasn't going to be fun for a while. 

Catra grunted as she laid back against the pillows. She took a few deep breaths, letting herself get used to it. She looked over at Adora. The other young woman was fussing over her, adjusting pillows and helping her take off her shoes. 

It was cute how she cared so much. It made Catra's heart flutter. She was a lucky girl. Maybe it was the pain meds but she couldn't stop being so damn happy.

Adora caught her stare, lifting her head.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Catra smiled. She reached out a hand, motioning for her to come over. Adora obeyed. She took off her shoes, getting onto the bed, letting Catra pull her close. Catra played with Adora's hair, twirling a lock of it with her fingers.

"You're the best." She said. "You love me. That's so embarrassing for you, ms.jock."

Adora snorted. 

"I'm not embarrassed, baby. You know that." She retorted. "I do love you and I'll always want to take care of my baby."

Catra trilled at the words. She giggled, running her hand over Adora's face, barely being careful of her claws. Adora rolled her eyes, finding the silly gesture cute.

"You're so nice." Catra hummed. "The nicest person I've ever had in my life. Way nicer than Shadow Weaver. She's a bitch."

Adora nodded largely in agreement.

"Yes she is."

Catra yawned suddenly, her fangs being shown off momentarily. Adora smiled.

"Take a nap, ok? You can sleep off the pain meds. I'll stay here."

Catra nodded. She whined.

"I don't want my jeans."

They changed clothes, getting comfy. Adora had to help Catra because the pain relief medication made her partially high. She giggled and goofed with Adora, playing with her hair and face.   
Once they were back in Adora's bed, the lights were turned off. Catra was prompt up with pillows supporting her. She squirmed a bit die to the stitches on her back. Finally, her sleepiness overtook her and she was out. 

Adora watched her sleep, enjoying her calm and open expression. 

She swore to do all she could to protect her girlfriend. It was what Catra deserved. Holding the feline's hand in hers, Adora scooted as close as possible to her, and fell asleep. Looks like the healing process was going to start all over again. 

Way to spend senior year. Adora wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets some bad news. No one is happy about it.

Having to recover again wasn't fun. Catra went through the stages of pain all over again. Luckily she had some strong pain meds ready. It was a painful few weeks of lying in bed and trying to stay active as much as possible. 

During that time, unfortunately, Catra discontinued her therapy treatment. Mara couldn't afford to pay for it. Catra fully understood and told her not to worry about it. Once she was able to, she'd find a job and earn her own money. Things would be alright. 

That is, until one day there was a knock at the front door. 

Catra, Adora, Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia and Perfuma were all hanging out in the house. They had wanted to see Catra and check up on her. Especially Scorpia. The girl had been super concerned after Catra's hospital visit, texting her every day. It was endearing. The group was watching tv and eating snacks and doing stupid activities Catra thought were pointless. Like doing hair.

The sudden knock was a surprise. They weren't expecting anybody. They all looked at one another, confused. Adora was the one who got up from her spot on the couch. She walked over to the front door, opening the door a crack. She saw a woman standing there.

Catra's caseworker? 

Adora's stomach dropped. She looked back at the others.

"It's your caseworker." She announced, looking at Catra.

Adora turned back to the door, opening it wide. The caseworker, Spinnerella, perked up when she noticed the door swung open. She smiled kindly.

"Hi. I'm Spinnerella. Catra's caseworker. Is Catra here?"

Adora nodded. 

"Yeah. Come in."

Letting the women in, Adora shut the door quietly. She went over to Catra, who was now standing up, a confused expression. 

"Hey." Catra greeted. "Is everything alright?"

Spinnerella had a grim look on her face. 

"We need to talk." She said.

That couldn't be good. 

Catra led her to the kitchen to talk. Adora immediately texted Mara to let her know what was happening. She and her friends talked, keeping their voices down, while they waited. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Glimmer asked.

Adora sat down in her previous spot, shrugging uselessly. She had a bad feeling. 

"I don't know." She chewed on her lip anxiously. 

After what felt like an eternity, Catra and her caseworker walked back out. Spinnerella bid them all a good day before walking out the front door, closing the door behind her. Catra stood there in the middle of the room, an unreadable expression on her face. 

Adora watched her, worry gnawing at her. 

"Cat?" She spoke up.

Catra seemed to be shaken out of her thoughts, looking around before landing on Adora. Catra crossed her arms, her posture giving away she was bothered. 

"What did your caseworker say?" Bow asked. "Is everything ok?"

Catra pressed her lips together tightly, not making eye contact with anyone. She shook her head silently. 

"What happened?" Adora asked, standing up. 

She walked over to Catra. The shorter girl refused to look at her, obviously upset. Adora wanted to help fix whatever was wrong. 

"Talk to me, baby." She pleaded. "What's wrong?"

Catra laughed darkly. She looked at the floor, shuffling her feet. 

"I have to go back home." She finally said. 

Adora's eyes widened. 

"What?!" Everyone shouted in perfect unison. 

Catra jumped at the volume. She tightened her crossed arms. 

"That's what I said." She snorted.

Adora was speechless. Catra had to go back home? To that woman! Who's horrible idea was that? Why would they do that? 

Adora grasped for words, trying to put them in order.

"Why?" Was all she could get out. 

Catra took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. 

"My caseworker said that since I left before starting the process of emancipation, my mother" she hissed out that last word, "called me in as a runaway. I have to go back since I'm a minor and there wasn't a legal investigation for abuse. The cops and everyone has done this the wrong way."

Catra ran her hands through her hair, groaning in frustration.

"I knew it was too easy. There's no way I could've just simply left."

"But Sharon said you could go." Adora said, getting worked up. "Did she know you couldn't go?"

Catra shrugged.

"I don't know but wouldn't surprise me. She's a lawyer. I have to go back or else Mara will be charged with kidnapping or sheltering a runaway and that's illegal."

Adora felt like her world was crumbling. Catra couldn't go back. Her life was in danger there. Sharon might kill Catra if she went back. Adora thought back to when she last went to Catra's house. The police hadn't done a thing to help. They probably didn't even file the incident. A thought came to mind.

"Why didn't the city cops do anything when I rescued you from your house that day? They didn't even try to arrest her."

Catra shrugged. "Beats me, no pun intended."

She snorted at the dark joke, but Adora didn't find it funny. 

"I'll call my sister to let her know about this."

"When do you have to leave?" Bow asked.

Catra sighed. "Tomorrow. My mom must've changed her mind and decided that she wanted me back so I can suffer."

Her expression darkened. She shook her head.

"Should've known this was all too good to be true. Things were finally ok. Of course she comes and fucks it all up."

Catra shrugged dramatically, letting her hands slap her thighs. 

"Guess I should start packing my stuff." She said and walked away.

Adora stood there, frozen.

This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? Why to Catra? 

A hand on her shoulder made her look up. Glimmer stood beside her, a determined look on her face.

"We're here for you both." She said. "This can't be how it ends. We'll figure it out. I'm sure her mom wouldn't harm her as soon as she gets there. There'll probably be people watching for a while. She can't be that careless."

That was true. Sharon has spent so much time making sure no one found out about the abuse. Surely, she wouldn't do anything right away. That gave them time to come up with a plan. 

Adora felt a spark of hope rise. She nodded, smiling. Glimmer pulled her in for a hug. Adora felt better. They'd figure it out. 

"Thanks you guys." She said. "Now let's go tell that to Catra. She's the one who needs to hear that."

They did just that. Catra was less optimistic and more emotionally closed off, but allowed the hugs and reassuring words to sink in. She was grateful for the support. 

After a bit of helping Catra pack her stuff, Mara came home. They explained what happened. Mara was horrified and furious. They all talked about it, while Catra threw all her stuff into a trash bag. She didn't have a suitcase, so it would have to do. They hadn't done much shopping for Catra, with all the drama and time spent recovering from injuries, they hadn't really gotten in a normal way of life yet. 

Catra pretty much had the same things she had when she first came to live with the Grayskulls, with a few of Adora's hoodies that Catra claimed. 

Packing didn't take too much time. Their friends were shocked at how little Catra owned. Catra felt the tiniest bit of shame, unable to look at anyone when the observation was mentioned.

Mara ordered food, not in the mood to cook dinner. She welcomed their friends to stay. So, the group of teens hung around, not wanting to leave Catra yet. 

\------

That night, Adora and Catra were restless. Catra was quiet and closed off. Adora somewhat understood why. It wasn't exactly a great day. 

She looked at Catra's back, knowing Catra was wide awake. The silence was tense. Adora wanted nothing more than to hold Catra, not knowing when they'd get a chance to do this again. Yet, she knew if she pushed too soon, Catra would just run. That would hurt so much. 

Adora decided to simply speak.

"Catra?" Her voice was soft and quiet, breaking the silence. "You awake?"

Adora heard Catra shifting. She turned around so she was facing Adora. 

"Yeah." She said, her voice even and emotionless.

Adora wished Catra would talk to her instead of bottling things up all the time. She wanted to be there for her when Catra was obviously in turmoil.

"Can I hold you?" She asked hesitantly.

A moment of silence passed before Catra scooted close to Adora. Adora felt the tension leave her body, draping an arm around Catra's waist. Catra curled up, her head tucked under Adora's chin. Fit perfectly. 

"You know that I love you, right?" Adora asked. 

Catra nodded minutely. 

"Yeah. I love you too."

Adora squeezed her a little tighter.

"And you know that I won't rest until you're safe from that woman, right? I will not leave you or abandon you while you're with that woman. We'll figure this out. Together."

Catra was quiet.

"So... we're not breaking up?"

Breaking up? Why would they do that?

Adora pulled away a little to look at Catra. 

"Why would we break up?" She questioned. "I'm not giving up on you, Catra. You leaving physically doesn't mean I love you any less. We're going to make this work and one day we can together again. It's only a few months until your birthday. Once you're eighteen, you can legally leave. So, don't worry."

They resumed their cuddle positions. Catra burrowed into the crook of Adora's shoulder and neck. 

"Thanks." She whispered. "For not giving up on me. I don't think anyone else would've put up with me and my shit for this long. I'm surprised you're still willing to stay with me. Personally, I'd rather you be as far away from my mess as possible."

Catra then tensed up in Adora's arms. 

"Promise me you won't show up out of nowhere again."

Adora frowned. 

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Catra pulled away from the embrace. She sat up.

"I mean, promise me you won't come to my house without me asking you to." She explained. "I want my mom to forget about you and Mara. The less she sees you as a threat, the better your life will be. I can handle it, but I won't let her go after you. You don't deserve her anger. Ok?"

Adora sat up. She could see almost perfectly right then, seeing Catra giving her a serious look. She meant what she said.

"Catra-"

"Promise me." Catra said again. 

Adora sighed, not wanting a fight to occur.

"I promise. However,"

She held up a finger to shush Catra from arguing. Catra stayed silent. Adora continued.

"If you need me or if you're in danger, you call me or Mara and we will be there at your house to come get you. Promise you'll try to call me if anything happens. If you can contact me, that is. Just promise you'll try to find a way to get to someone if something does happen."

Catra nodded. 

"I promise I'll call if I can." Adora accepted that answer. 

She sighed in exhaustion. Lying back down, she let Catra lie on top of her. Adora soaked in the feeling of Catra. Her soft fur, her scent of fire and grass, the weight of her body on top of her, her steady breathing. She burnt the memory in her brain, not ready to let her go.   
\-----------------

The drive to Catra's home was silent and tense. Catra and Adora sat in the back, Mara driving with Spinnerella in the passenger seat. 

Catra and Adora held hands, their grip tight. Adora didn't mention that Catra's hand trembling. She just held her, taking in their time together. 

The car pulled up to the house. Of course, Sharon was standing on the front porch, looking every bit poised and evilly elegant as ever. Catra looked out the window at her childhood home. She inhaled nervously. 

"Catra?" Adora whispered, getting her attention.

Catra looked at her. Adora looked at her worriedly. 

"It's ok. I'll be right there until we have to leave."

Catra took little comfort in those words.

Until we have to leave. 

She'd be alone with Sharon eventually. Nonetheless, she knew Adora was trying to be comforting. Catra nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt. The four got out of. They immediately started to bring Catra's things into the house. When they approached Sharon, the woman barely glanced at Catra before turning to the caseworker.

"Thank goodness you brought her back." She told Spinnerella, relief in her voice. "We haven't had the best relationship lately, so I understand her wanting to get away for a bit, but after a few weeks, I got worried something happened to her."

Catra didn't utter a word. Adora glared at the woman. 

"Yes." Spinnerella replied. "Teenagers can be emotional at times and I think she just needed time away. I will need to inspect the home before I go."

This had to be it. Surely, they'd see the horrible conditions Catra had to live in. 

Surprisingly, Sharon agreed immediately, letting them in. 

Adora stayed between Sharon and Catra. Sharon gave a quick tour of the home, letting Spinnerella inspect each room. When they got to Catra's room, Sharon opened the door. 

Catra and Adora's jaws dropped. 

This couldn't be right. It was an entirely new room. There was carpeted floors. Colored walls. Windows. 

A bed with a nightstand next to it. There were posters on the wall, picture frames on a desk. 

The four entered the room. Spinnerella looked around.

"This is nothing like how you described." She commented, looking at Catra skeptically.

Catra was frozen. She looked around at the alien environment. This had to be a trick. She'd never had a bed here, much less colored walls. 

"This isn't my room." She blurted out. "This wasn't here before. I swear."

Adora looked at her, agreeing.

"This wasn't." She told the caseworker.

Sharon waved away their claims.

"Oh that girl is a liar. She has always pinned me as the villain." She scoffed. "She's a trouble-maker and lies for attention. I'm so sorry she caused all those drama."

Catra looked at her mom.

"I'm not crazy!" She shouted. 

Mara looked at her. 

"We believe you." She said quietly to Catra. "Adora saw it for herself."

Catra's shoulders slumped. At least someone was on her side. She listened as her mom labeled her as crazy and dramatic and all awful things. The woman was successfully deceiving the caseworker, her lies actually being believed. Adora, powerless to stop any of it, held Catra's hand, not letting go. Sharon would pay for this. 

"Well, I find no issues here." Spinnerella finally said. "I'll leave you be for now, but I'll be checking in every so often to see how things are. I would recommend some counseling for Catra. I think it would benefit her greatly."

Sharon nodded in agreement.

"Oh, of course. I'll be sure to look into it. Perhaps even family therapy." She said. 

The caseworker seemed happy enough and she ushered Adora and Mara out. Adora hugged Catra, careful of her back. 

"I love you." She whispered. 

Catra nodded. 

"Love you too. I'll see you at school."

Pulling away, Adora was pulled by Mara out of the house. Catra felt her heart shatter as the three walked out of the house. Once the door closed, Sharon locked it. A familiar sense of dread washed over Catra when her mom turned to face her. 

Sharon's face darkened. 

"So... you thought you could get away from me."

Sharon slowly approached Catra. Catra froze in place, her old habits coming back to light. She avoided eye contact with the woman as she towered over her menacingly. A rough hand gripped her chin, making her look up. Catra clenched her jaw, looking her mom in the face. 

Sharon sneered at her.

"Things are going to change around here. You're going to wish you'd never left in the first place. Adora isn't here to protect you. I expect your cooperation from now on, unless you want Adora and her family to suffer instead."

Catra felt her heart pound. She shook her head.

"No ma'am. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Adora."

Sharon smirked. 

"Good. For once, you listen."

She released Catra. Catra took a step back.

"You'll sleep in the basement. I'll allow you to bring a blanket at night." Sharon said, authority in her voice. "If I catch you sleeping in that bed, your food privileges will be decreased."

Catra nodded obediently. 

Sharon continued, pacing.

"Like before, you will do your chores and school work and stay out of my way. You will not use your room unless it is for when your caseworker comes to check on you. Until that woman leaves for good, I can't leave bruises or marks, but believe me."

The woman went serious. 

"Your life here will be much worse from now. Now, go. No dinner for tonight. You've upset me too much. I don't want to see your face out of the basement unless it's to use the bathroom. Understand?"

Catra swallowed thickly. She nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." She replied. 

Catra turned and began to take her stuff down to the basement. She stored the boxes of stuff against the wall, in the corner out of the way. Once that was done, Catra surveyed they space. It was as if basement switched with her bedroom. Cold cement floors, bare walls, cold, dark.

Catra spotted a dirty mattress in the corner. She scoffed. 

"At least she showed me some mercy."

Walking over to the mattress, she sat down on it, tossing her blanket over herself. Catra kicked off her shoes. She changed her clothes, getting into lounging clothes. Climbing into bed, she fell asleep, thankfully escaping from her reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Adora sees Catra again after Catra is forced to go home, Catra drops an expected bomb. Adora struggles to deal with it. Catra avoids everyone and clearly not okay. Catra breaks her silence after months.

The next day, Adora was eager to get to school. She'd spent all night, worried sick about what was going on with Catra. Tossing and turning, unable to sleep much. 

Once her alarm rang, Adora quickly got up and started on her morning routine. 

Heading down to the kitchen for breakfast, she walked in to see Mara sitting at the kitchen table, her laptop on in front of her. 

"Mar?" Adora broke the silence, making Mara look up. 

"Hey." Mara greeted before looking back at her laptop screen. 

Remembering her task, Adora went around the kitchen, getting a decent breakfast together. She sat down beside her sister, staring on her food. 

"What are you up to??" Adora asked curiously, peeking over at the screen.

"Doing research on getting Catra out of that house." Mara mumbled, scrolling through a website. 

Adora looked at her face. Mara looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept at all.

"Did you have trouble sleeping too?" Adora asked. 

Mara sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She hummed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I just can't help but have a really bad feeling about her being there alone."

Adora nodded in agreement. She quickly ate her breakfast, wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

"Maybe she'll be at school today." She got out between bites. "If she is, at least she'll be where I can get to her if she needs it."

Mara smiled at her, resting her head on her hand. 

"You're right. I have off today, so I'll see if I can go and ask Angela's husband what he thought about the situation. Maybe he can help."

Adora gave her approval. She finished her meal, then grabbed her school bag. With a goodbye to Mara, Adora was out the door.  
\---------------

Adora pulled up to the parking lot. She parked and got out. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Adora looked around for any sign of her friends or Catra. She locked her car, stuffing the key into her varsity jacket pocket and walked towards the building. 

Entering the school, Adora kept an eye out for her girlfriend. It took a while, but eventually, the jock spotted Catra by her locker. Relief washed over Adora, calming her nerves. 

"Catra!" Adora called, making her way towards her.

Hearing her name, Catra looked Adora's way. Her face held a mixture of emotions. Adora walked up to her, smiling.

"Hey." Adora sighed, pulling Catra into a hug. Catra loosely hugged back, her posture stiff. 

Noticing the strange behavior, Adora frowned and pulled away.

"You ok?" She asked. "How was your first night back?"

Catra fiddled with the strap of her bag. 

"It went ok." She replied, avoiding eye contact. 

Adora knew something was wrong. This wasn't like Catra. Catra sighed suddenly.

"Listen." She said, keeping her voice low. "We can't be together anymore. I can't keep seeing you."

Adora felt like her world stopped. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out.

Catra was breaking up with her? Why? 

Catra looked guilty, her ears flat, still avoiding eye contact.

"I don't like it, but it's best if we don't talk anymore. I'm sorry."

Catra shut her locker, and turned to walk away. Adora shook herself out of her shock. 

"Wait!" She grabbed Catra's arm, stopping her.

Catra jumped by the sudden outburst. She turned around, looking at Adora in surprise. Adora sputtered out her words.

"But... why should we break up? Where is this coming from?"

Catra visibly softened at Adora heartbroken tone of voice. Catra sighed. She looked around the hall at anyone who might be eavesdropping. 

"I'm doing this to protect you." She explained. "I can't be with you or around anyone anymore. I'm sorry, Adora. It's over. If you know what's good for you..."

He face hardened. She shook off Adora's hand on her arm. 

"You'll stay away and forget we ever met."

With that, Catra walked away quickly, leaving behind a confused and shattered Adora. Adora wanted to run after Catra. Run after her and beg for an explanation. What had happened in the last half a day to cause this? 

Adora blinked, feeling a drop on her cheek. Wiping her face, she realized she was crying. Catra had broken up with her. Just like that. Man, did it hurt. Adora had never experienced a pain like this in her life. Her chest ached, her eyes burned. She felt like her world was crumbling around her. Nothing made sense. 

"Adora." The voice shook her out of her trance. 

She turned around and saw Bow and Glimmer standing there. When the two saw the state Adora was in, they were immediately worried. 

"What happened?" Glimmer asked, taking Adora's hand. 

Adora sniffled. She was barely able to put her thoughts in order enough to say it.

"Catra just broke up with me." She whispered.  
\-----------------

Adora flopped down onto her bed. Glimmer paced around the bedroom, exasperated and angry.

"What the fuck would she just drop that on you?! Just break up out of nowhere?"

Now sat down on the bed, comforting Adora as best as he could. Mara was standing in the doorway, still figuring why the three teens had come home from school, not even an hour after Adora had left. Mara had been still in the kitchen, eating breakfast when they walked into the house, Glimmer fuming and Adora still in tears. 

"Wait." Mara stopped Glimmer.

The teens looked at the older Grayskull. Mara looked utterly confused.

"What's going on?" She questioned. "Why aren't you in school and why is Adora upset?"

Mara walked over to the bed and sat down beside Adora. Adora sniffled, taking a breath.

"Catra broke up with me today at school."

Mara's eyes widened in shock, her jaw hanging open.

"What? Why?"

Adora shrugged. 

"She said we couldn't be together and that if I knew what was best for me, I'd stay away from her. She said she was doing it to protect me, whatever that means."

Mara rubbed Adora's back. Adora rested her head against Mara's shoulder. She was already exhausted and it wasn't even noon.

"It doesn't make sense." Bow spoke up, shaking his head. "Catra loves you. I've heard her say so multiple times."

Glimmer turned to them.

"It's cuz Catra is a no-good street cat who was probably using Adora for attention." She exclaimed angrily. 

Adora was taken aback by the accusation. 

"Don't say that about her!" She defended, standing up. "She isn't like that and you know that! Catra doesn't do things for no reason! She's not some cold-hearted bitch."

Glimmer calmed down, seeing Adora get defensive of her now ex-girlfriend. Glimmer looked at Bow, who immediately agreed with Adora.

"She's right, Glim. Attacking Catra like this isn't the way to react. We don't know what happened to make Catra come to this decision."

Mara pondered for a moment.

"Do you think her mom has something to do with this?" She asked. 

That made sense. Adora looked down at her phone. She unlocked her phone and sent a text to Catra. 

Adora: Hey. Can we please talk about this?

Adora sent it, but an error message popped up. She frowned.

"My texts won't go through to her." She stated. 

She showed the others her screen. 

"Her phone must be off." Bow commented. "That's weird."

Adora let her hand fall to her lap. She stared at the carpet. She felt hollow. Like a part of her was missing. Looking up, she shrugged.

"What now?" She asked, desperate for some kid of direction.

"Unfortunately, Adora." Mara began, "there's nothing to do but wait it out. It's obvious something happened last night after we took Catra back home to her mom. However, without any proof or an explanation from Catra, we can't really do anything. For now, I guess just give her space and keep an eye on her from afar."

Mara was right. It was the only thing she could do. Adora felt like her heart had been stopped on, but she also knew something wasn't right. If Catra said she was breaking up with her, Adora couldn't stop her or force her to stay. She'd let Catra go and stay away unless Catra said otherwise. It would hurt like hell.

She could only hope Catra eventually talked to her.   
\-----------------

Adora was miserable. Weeks of trying to not think about Catra and the pain she felt. She tried to focus on school and homework, even helping Mara out at the diner when she has the time after school. Anything to get her mind off of her. 

As time went by, the ache dulled in Adora's heart. She got used to sleeping alone again, used to it just being Mara and her. 

Adora had done what Catra had asked her to. She stayed away and didn't text or call her. Every so often in school, they'd cross paths, making eye contact. 

Catra always looked as awful as Adora felt. Heartbroken, but more discrete. When Adora would catch Catra's stare randomly, the cat-girl would look away or walk away as quickly as possible, not giving Adora a chance to even approach her. It only confused Adora further. 

Everyone in school had noticed the change, because Catra went back to being a social outcast and intimidating others to stay away. Without Adora by her side, Catra had went right back to being a target to criticism and gossip. Catra was seen alone all the time, looking almost exactly like how she was when Adora had first met her. Cold, indifferent, guarded and unapproachable. Catra had even stayed away from Scorpia. Scorpia has told the group that Catra said they couldn't be friends anymore and that she needed Scorpia to stay away for her own good. Scorpia was devastated. 

Something was going on with Catra but she wasn't talking to anyone. It made no sense to anyone. 

One day, while the group was hanging out at the diner, Glimmer slammed her hand down on the table, startling everyone around her. 

"What was that for?" Adora asked, clutching her chest in acute panic. 

"This can't keep going on." She declared. "It's been weeks, guys. I can't just sit here and let the greatest love of all of history just be destroyed." 

Adora groaned, sinking a little in her seat. Glimmer gestured to the sulking teen. 

"See? She's miserable. Remind me why he haven't cornered Catra, demanding an explanation."

Bow spoke up to answer his girlfriend.

"Uh..because we're respecting Catra's wish by staying away and because, if we corner her, she might just lash out and push us away." 

Glimmer sighed.

"Damn it. I hate it when you make sense." She muttered angrily. "Anyway, this whole break up thing is obviously not what anyone wants. You both look heartbroken all the time. Even if Catra is back to being an asshole, she doesn't seem herself anymore. She looks more shy these days instead of anti-social."

Adora rested her head on the table, sighing. 

"It's what she wants, so I have to respect that. If it makes her life easier, then I'll do whatever. I just wish it didn't hurt so bad."

Adora very occasionally sat and thought about the time they spent as a couple. It was short, but the highlight of Adora's life. She thought she'd found her match. Her soulmate. 

The way Catra made her feel. The way they just got along so easily. How much they loved each other. Their quiet moments together. 

All of it were now just memories. 

All thanks to Sharon. Just the thought of that devil woman made Adora want to scream. Why did she have to come and ruin their happiness? Catra was finally in a place where she was loved and safe. Why couldn't Sharon just leave her be? Was it too much to let her own child be happy? 

Adora lifted her head, glaring down at the table.

"Fucking Shadow Weaver." She growled.

The others looked at her, confused. Adora shook her head, not wanting to explain the joke.

"Well, we only have a few weeks until graduation." Bow said, trying to cheer them up. "You guys got ready for college?"

Oh right. College. Adora hadn't really been thinking about it much. The deadline was months ago. Instead, Adora thought to take a gap year and get a job to save up some money. 

"Not really. I'm actually not enrolled anywhere for the fall."

Glimmer sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness we're not the only ones."

Adora's head shot up, looking at her best friends.

"Wait. What?!"

Both Glimmer and Bow looked sheepishly.

"Yeah." Bow chuckled nervously. "This year kinda slipped by and with everything going on, we just kinda decided that college could wait."

Glimmer snorted. "My mom was mad, but said she understood why I totally missed my deadline for applications. Plus, I'm not really ready for college yet. I just want to spend some time with you guys and my parents before I think about my future."

Adora felt glad she wasn't alone. She'd have a year to really just try and get a good start on her life as an adult. Time to just live and spend some time with her loved ones. 

Her phone suddenly vibrated, catching her attention. Picking up her phone, her heart stopped when she saw the contact name.

Catra.

Her expression must've given away her surprise, because Bow and Glimmer leaned over to look. They gasped.

"Answer it!" They saw in unison. 

Adora jumped. She fumbled for a second, pressing the answer button. Pressing the phone to her ear, Adora listened.

"Catra?" 

There was heavy breathing on the other end.

"Adora??" Catra's voice came through, clearly panicked. 

"What's wrong?" Adora asked, looking at her friends.

Catra suddenly screamed. Adora's pulse quickened. There was loud banging, fumbling with the phone, more yelling. Finally Catra came back, her voice trembling and quiet.

"Please. I n-need your help. My mom.... she-..."

Adora felt dread in her stomach. Adora stood up.

"I'm coming, Catra. Hold on." She told Catra, motioning for the others that they were leaving. 

Throwing some cash on the table, they rushed out to Adora's car. Adora kept the phone on speaker as she started the car and drove off. 

"What's happening??" Adora asked, talking to Catra.

"She finally snapped on me. I got her upset while she was drunk and she just lost it. It's been hours, Adora."

Adora's heart clenched. She could only imagine the state Catra was in. Adora swore she'd murder Sharon herself. 

As they drove, Bow called the police while Glimmer called Mara and her parents. They'd meet them there.

Once they pulled up to the Weaver house, Adora saw a few cop cars pull up along with an ambulance. They sirens were off, probably to not give away their presence. 

The three got out of the car, flagging down a cop. A woman approached them. 

"You called?" She asked.

"Yes." Bow answered quickly. "This is the house my friend lives in with her adoptive mom."

The cop nodded. She and a few other officers made their way to the front door, Adora, Bow and Glimmer not far away. 

One officer pounded on the door. A moment later, the door opened, Shadow Weaver standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked, feigning confusion. 

"We got a call about a domestic abuse situation. May we come in?"

Sharon laughed in disbelief.

"Absolutely not." She snapped. "Everything is fine. Whoever called you must've been mistaken."

"If we're mistaken, you should have no problem letting them in." Adora spoke up, arms crossed.

Sharon looked her way. She sneered, clearly not happy to see Adora again.

"You again."

Looking back at the cop standing in front of her, Sharon chuckled.

"These kids are mistaken. Nothing is going on. Good day."

She was about to close the door.

"Hold up!" A familiar voice shouted. 

Everyone turned and saw Mara, Angela, and Spinnerella walking across the lawn. Adora lit up, seeing Catra's caseworker. 

Spinnerella, walked up to the cop in charge of the mission. She showed her ID.

"I'm the current caseworker of this woman's daughter, who's a minor. Ma'am, step aside."

Sharon knew she was trapped. 

Adora looked at her sister. Mara looked proud of herself. Guess she and Angela got a hold of Castaspella and told her what was happening. They had really good timing, too.

Looking back at Sharon, the woman finally stood aside. The group entered the home. Adora rushed past the older adults. 

"CATRA?" She shouted. "I'M HERE, CATRA."

Adora then remembered that she was still on a call with Catra. Looking down at her phone, she saw the call was connected still. 

"Catra?" She spoke into the phone. "You there?"

Silence. 

"Search the home." The female cop they talked to before ordered the other officers. The team spread out into different areas of the house. Adora was anxious to find Catra, know she was ok. 

Adora glanced at Sharon, who looked simply inconvenienced. The woman had her arms crossed, huffing about how her day had been ruined. It made Adora slightly happy at the idea of upsetting Shadow Weaver. Stars knew the woman had done nothing to deserve happiness.

"IN HERE!" A shout suddenly came, catching the attention of everyone.

Adora, Glimmer and Bow rushed to where the shout had come from. They stopped at the top of a staircase. The basement. 

"I've seen enough movies to know what basements are not good." Bow said, nervous.

Adora started down the stairs, urging them to follow. Making their way down, they prepared themselves for what they would see. There were medics and police officers in the room, talking and crowding. Adora walked further into the room, looking around. 

She spotted the makeshift bed in the corner. 

It reminded her of Catra's bedroom when she first came here. A shiver ran down her spine. A hand on her shoulder made Adora look away. It was Mara, she had a look of horror on her face, looking at something. 

Adora looked in the direction she was looking. Adora froze. The medics were surrounding and fretting over a mass lying on the floor. On the small figure, Adora recognized her own hoodie.

Catra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital, Adora and Catra finally talk again after months apart.

Catra. 

Catra lied there on the floor, limp and unmoving. EMTs were assessing her, a stretcher being moved over. She looked on the brink of death. Bloodied and bruised. Adora felt her voice caught in her throat, frozen in place. She could only stare at the love of her life, unconscious. 

"Sharon did this." She heard herself say. 

Glimmer placed a hand on her shoulder, looking at the scene before them. 

"We'll get justice for her, Adora. Sharon will pay for all the pain she caused." Glimmer promised. 

The EMTs got Catra onto a stretcher and was rushing out of the room, to head to the hospital. A cop approached the teens. A man, a Magicat himself, strong, but not too buff. He had a sympathetic look on his face. 

"Are you three friends with this girl?" He asked, eyes looking over them.

Adora nodded numbly. 

"We go to school with her." Bow answered. "She's also her, uh... ex."

Motioning to Adora, Bow scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. The cop's eyes went to Adora. He must've noticed her current shock, because he motions for the three to follow. They left the basement, going upstairs, away from the chaos. The cop, once they got permission from Angella, Mara, and Bow's parents, questioned them briefly, getting their side of what happened. Adora did the best she could to retell the phone call. 

"Did you suspect any abuse happening before this?" The cop asked, writing everything down in a notepad. 

Adora hummed at the irony of that question. She began to recall that awful day.

"Yeah. She was actually living with me for a while because she had been beaten by her mom pretty bad. Catra had skipped a week of school, claiming to be sick. As her friend, my older sister, Mara, and I decided to bring her some soup. Her mom answered the door."

"Sharon Weaver?" The cop asked for clarification.

Adora nodded. 

"Yeah. Her. She was very rude and dismissive and said pretty awful things about Catra all the time. She said that we weren't allowed to see Catra. She wouldn't say why."

"Did she let you into the house?" The cop asked, raising a brow.

Adora nodded again. 

"She did. While we talked, Catra had come downstairs. She was bruised and looked awful. Her back had these lashes on them that are actually still healing. We called the police on Sharon, but they did nothing."

The officer looked surprised. He looked up at Adora, confused.

"And when was this?"

Adora gave a rough estimate as to how long ago the first incident had happened. The officer frowned deeper. He hummed in thought. 

"I'll be sure to look into that." He noted, writing that down. 

Adora sighed in relief, glad to finally have a cop on their side. 

"Good. The cops last time said they'd report it, but I don't think they did." 

Adora thought back to how angry she had been when the cops had refused to arrest Sharon, and let her off without even a warning. What kind of police department did Brightmoon moon have? Letting an abusive parent stay in the home, free.

It made Adora tremble in anger. 

The cop talked to Mara and received her contact number, telling them he'd look into the situation and get back to them as soon as possible. 

"Well, I've kept you kids long enough." Cop said, finishing up the questioning. "Your friend was taken to Mystacor Hospital, in the next town over, in case you wanted to know. I'll be in touch."

With that, he walked away to join the others in his squad. 

Adora joined the others, mentally exhausted and but itching to see Catra. 

"C'mon." Mara said, wrapping an arm around Adora's shoulders. 

"Let's go see our girl."

Mara drove Adora's car, while Angela drove with Catra's caseworker. Angela was going to pick up Angela's husband, Micah, before meeting the others at the hospital. 

The car ride was quiet, only the radio filling the silence. It took about an hour to reach the hospital and find a parking spot in the visitor section. Walking into the lobby, the man at the desk directed them to the floor Catra was currently in, letting them know Catra was being treated at that moment. Having no problem waiting. Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Mara waited only the lobby for Spinnerella, Angela, and her husband to arrive, settling down in the waiting area. 

Adora sighed, sitting down, leaning her elbows on her knees. Her right knee bounced rapidly, restless. She made a wish on every star in the universe that Catra's injuries weren't severe. A gentle nudge on her leg caught her attention. Looking to her left, she saw Bow sitting beside her, smiling softly.

"Hey. I'm sure she'll be ok. It's Catra, after all. She's really tough."

Adora hummed, smiling. Catra was tough. She'd been through a few beatings and she always made a recovery and never let it stop her. Still, Adora wanted to be with her, holding Catra in her arms. Hopefully, this time the police would do their job and would make sure Shadow Weaver never touched Catra again and rotted in prison. 

Adora nodding in acceptance.

"I know." She said. "Hospitals just kinda give me a bad feeling because of why people come to this department. So much pain and blood."

Glimmer nodded in agreement, grimacing.

"Yeah. I don't envy these people." She agreed. "I mean, I plan on becoming a doctor, so I really can't say shit."

Adora giggled. The tenseness seemed to evaporate immediately. 

"Guys!" 

The four looked up from the direction of the voice. Angela, Micah and Spinnerella has just walked into the room, spotting them. Adora glanced at her friends before they stood up. 

The three adults approached them. Micah went over to Glimmer. 

"Your mother nearly gave me a heart attack when she called me, saying that you kids were in the hospital. When she cleared up what she meant, I nearly strangled her."

The man chuckled, shaking his head. He put a hand on Glimmer's shoulder.

"You guys alright? Must've been pretty bad to see Catra like that." He asked, looking at each of them.

"We're ok, I think." Mara replied, grateful. "We just kinda want Catra's mom's head on a stick right now. They finally arrested that bitch." 

Arrested? When? 

Adora turned to Mara, wide-eyed. 

"Wait, when was she arrested?" Adora asked, hearing this for the first time. "I didn't see that happen."

Mara smiled smugly, a hand on her hip. 

"Mhm. I made sure the cops took her in. It happened a little while after the cop finished talking to you. The woman was not happy."

The group laughed at the thought of Sharon Weaver actually getting in trouble for once. Adora was glad the woman was behind bars, even if it was for a little while. Adora frowned. 

"Where will Catra go once she gets discharged?" She asked. 

Micah spoke up.

"That's where Spinnerella and I come in. We'll need to talk to Catra about all that, first."

Adora nodded. She hoped she could talk to Catra soon. Maybe Catra could finally give her some answers. 

"We can head up to where Catra is." Angela suggested. "C'mon."

The group got their visitor badges and took the elevator to the floor of the E.R. Finding the sign in desk for visitors, Angela asked about the status on Catra. 

"She's still being treated. Have a seat and I'll have her doctor come to you when they can." The desk lady said, in a practiced tone of voice.

Waiting once again. Adora decided to text Scorpia, telling her everything that had went down that day. Scorpia had no idea what was happening, so she was extremely appreciative of Adora letting her know and promised to visit Catra as soon as possible. She was just glad Catra was safe.

They sat in the waiting area for a while, chatting amongst themselves, trying to pass the time. Eventually, a nurse came out and called Catra's name. The group got up and followed the nurse through the emergency department. It seemed busy that day, many rooms occupied with patients.

The nurse took them to a room, a woman standing in front of the door, a white coat on her. The doctor?

The woman noticed them approach and looking up. 

"Hi, are you here for Catra Weaver?" She asked, smiling politely. 

"We are." Spinnerella replied. "I'm Catra's foster care caseworker."

Micah cleared his throat, stepping up as well.

"And I'm Micah Bright. I'm the lawyer that will be helping out in Catra's emancipation case."

The doctor nodded, shaking both of their hands. Then she looked at the high-schoolers and Mara. 

"And you?" The doctor asked. 

Mara laughed. "Oh we're just people she's been staying with for a while. This is my sister, Adora."

She gestured to Adora. 

"She's Catra's girlfriend. These three go to school with Catra and were the ones Catra called for help earlier today. They alerted the police and us and everything."

The doctor seemed impressed. 

"Ok. Nice to meet you all. From what I was told, it was her mother who did this to her?" 

Adora nodded. "Yeah. She called me and I could hear something going on on the other end. She sad her mom had been drunk and lost her temper on her. This wouldn't be the first time her mom hit her like this. It's why she had been living with us for a while, until she had to go back home and her mom was let off the hook. Catra was thrown out and practically disowned the first time, so my sister and I let her stay with us. After she went back home, she said she couldn't be around us anymore and she shut us out. We were worried something was going on again, cuz she started avoiding us and getting violent at school the rare times we saw her for more than a glance."

The doctor nodded while she listened. 

Adora stopped and shrugged. 

"How bad is it?" Spinnerella then asked.

The doctor looked at her, standing straighter. 

"She's conscious. She was beaten pretty bad. There are currently healing lacerations on her back. Thankfully the stitches on them hadn't completely been reopened. There are bruises and she has a broken wrist. She also has a minor concussion. It also seems she's dehydrated and underweight, which are clear signs of neglect. She still has healing injuries we'd like to monitor. Other than that, it's all just pretty bad bruising and scrapes. She'll need to stay here for a few weeks to keep an eye on her."

Adora took in the information. Catra really took a beating.

"She'll be ok?" She asked, her voice quiet.

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Don't you worry. We have the best doctors in Etheria. Her injuries aren't life-threatening and they are easily healed and treated. She'll be fine."

Adora could cry in happiness. That was all she wanted to know. Catra would be ok.

Seeing Adora emotional, Mara decided to let her gather herself. 

"When can we see her?" She asked.

"Right now." The doctor replied. "She's awake and a little hazy cuz of the pain medication she's hooked up to at the moment. So, as long as you don't disturb her too much, you're alright."

Castaspella and Micah took the doctor aside. 

Mara looked at Adora.

"You can go first. I'm sure you two need to talk things out first." She suggested gently.

Adora nodded. She walked into the room, sliding the door closed behind her, along with the curtain. Adora glanced around the room. It was a standard room. Beeping sounds, machines, wires. On the hospital bed, in a hospital gown was Catra. She had her eyes half closed, a dazed look in her eyes. When Adora had walked in, Catra didn't seem to notice her right away. 

"Cat?" Adora spoke. 

Catra blinked, shaken out of her fog. She looked at the only other person in the room, relief and surprise on her face.

"A-Adora." 

Adora hesitantly walked over to Catra's bedside. She wasn't sure if Catra even wanted her there. 

"Hey. We- I was worried about you."

Catra nervously fiddled with her thin blanket. She bit her lip, shifting her glance up at Adora.  
It made Adora more nervous.

"I understand if you don't want me here. I can go-"

"No!" Catra nearly shouted, sitting up quickly. 

Pain shot across Catra's face as she cried. Adora quickly was helping her lie back. 

"Catra! Careful."

Catra settled down, staring Adora. Adora met her gaze. 

Catra's ears flattened as she looked away guiltily. 

"I owe you an apology." She suddenly said. "For breaking up with you like that. I never wanted to hurt you."

Adora hadn't expected her to say that. Catra patted the edge of the bed, signaling for Adora to sit. Carefully settling on the hospital bed, Adora took in Catra's once again bruised face. 

She looked pale and tired and thin. 

"What happened?" Adora asked. "What was going on all those weeks after you went back home?"

Catra's gaze went distant. She hummed darkly.

"It was hell. She made me sleep in the basement, with only a dingy mattress and a blanket on the floor. She had me stay down there unless it was to eat, use the bathroom, or do chores. She slowly took away my eating privileges, barely letting me have water."

Adora had to reel in her anger. She looked down at the cast on Catra's wrist. She couldn't imagine how painful it must've been to break that. Adora immediately grimaced at the thought. 

"Does it hurt?" She asked. 

Catra followed her gaze to her wrist. Lifting it up, she shrugged. 

"A little. I have a shit ton of drugs in me right now."

Catra pursed her lip together, thinking. 

"I missed you." She then said. 

Adora nodded. 

"I missed you too. These past few weeks were just hell for me. Not knowing how you were doing, if you were hurt or not. I..."

Catra blinked rapidly, blinking back tears. Adora gave her a worried look.

"What?" She asked. 

Catra sniffled. She exhaled.

"I just... it was lonely. I felt terrified and alone. Shadow Weaver, as we shall now call that bitch, she didn't hurt me physically. Today was the first time she did in a while."

Catra looked on the verge of tears. Adora wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure if Catra wanted to be touched. So, she stayed still. Catra rubbed her eyes, refusing to shed a tear. 

"Instead, she just said a bunch of shit. Everyday, I'd have to listen to her berate me and criticize everything about me. You know, how I'm weak and stupid and soft and a bitch that ruined her reputation and a piece of shit that'll do nothing good in this world."

She laughed humorlessly. 

"She even said she wished I was dead, cuz everyone would be better off."

Adora wasn't surprised Shadow Weaver would say those things, but still, the words were painful to hear Catra repeat them so unbothered. Adora shook her head in disgust.

"She's wrong." She said firmly. "None of those things are true about you."

Catra didn't respond. Adora bit her lip. 

"Is she the reason you broke up with me?" She finally asked. 

Catra inhaled and sighed. Nodding her head, Catra looked Adora in the eyes.

"Yeah. She said if I didn't stop seeing you and the others, she'd go after you and Mara. She's a lawyer, so she'd give you legal trouble and I couldn't let her do that. So, I did what I had to do to protect you all from her, hoping she'd forget about you. It worked. All her abuse went towards me, and no one else got hurt."

Adora felt conflicted. Catra had basically put herself in harm's way, pushing away every person who could've helped her, to keep them away from her mother's grasp. Catra had to be the most selfless person ever. 

Adora swallowed, not knowing what to say to that.

"Oh."

She looked up at Catra. The girl, even with her bruises and scrapes, looked just as beautiful to her as when they first met. Shadow Weaver could never change that. Catra met her gaze. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked.

Adora shrugged, shy.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look. Seriously."

Catra looked shocked. She then smirked.

"Careful, Blondie. It kinda sounds like you like me." She teased. 

Adora hesitated before slowly reaching out and taking Catra's good hand. She ran her thumb over the back of the hand. Glancing up at Catra's face, she saw her smirk disappear. 

"Actually, I love you." Adora said, watching for Catra's reaction.

Catra looked at the hands. It was silent for a moment, the only sound was the heart monitor. Catra slowly turned her hand over, gently squeezing Adora's. Adora kept her heart skip. Catra looked eyes with her.

"I love you too." 

Adora smiled, not realizing how much she missed hearing Catra say that. 

"So... are we...?"

The rest of the question didn't need to be said. Catra shyly nodded her head, a smile on her own face. 

"If you'll take me back." She added, a flash of uncertainty in her eyes. "I mean, I did hurt you. Even though I didn't want to, I still did. Plus, you'd have to take back all my emotional crap, as well as the stress of my ever changing life."

Adora tightened her hold on Catra's hand. Leaning over, she gently caressed Catra's cheek.

"You were always mine." She said, matter of factly. "I never let you go in the first place. Even when I tried to not think about you and how much I wanted to be with you, you were always my world. You mean everything to me, as crazy as that sounds. You did hurt me, but I understand why you did it. You didn't break up with me to hurt me. You did it to protect me from getting hurt later on. I'm not blaming you for putting me above you. I always knew something wasn't right and that you wouldn't have broken up with me for no reason. I did what you asked and stayed away, because I trust you. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before, but I knew that until I could get a chance to talk to you, that I'd have to trust that you knew what you were doing when you made the decision and I respected that decision."

Catra went glassy-eyed again. She laughed.

"You really are an idiot." She giggled. "You trust me even if you had no idea what the fuck i was thinking or why I did it. You didn't hate me?"

Adora shook her head. 

"Not at all. I wasn't angry or thought anything bad about you. I was just confused and missed you. It made me constantly worried that I couldn't be with you, protect you."

Catra stared in awe. She blinked and tear ran down her face. Adora lifted a hand, wiping the tears away with her thumb. Catra shook her head.

"How could someone as amazing as you, fall for someone like me?" She asked. "You could have anyone if you tried. Why have such low standards?"

Adora wasn't sure if that was a self-deprecating jab at herself, or if Catra was genuinely confused. Either way, she didn't like Catra talking about herself that way. Adora gave her a look.

"You are not low standards." She softly scolded. "You are amazing. Maybe I could have anyone I want. I choose you. I want you. I love you. I will sit you down and have you repeat positive affirmations until you believe it, cuz you are so many great things, but you don't see it."

Catra expression didn't change. Adora thought for a moment.

"Hey." She said. Catra's ears perked up, twitching.

"If you want, think of it like this instead." Adora tried again. "Maybe I can have anyone I want, but I chose you. Instead of thinking of me lowering my standards to you, what if I think you meet my standards just fine. What if you are the perfect person in my eyes? Did you think of that?"

Catra's eyebrows scrunched together, thinking it over. Adora stayed quiet, letting her play with that thought for a bit. 

"I didn't." Catra finally said, a blush filling her cheeks. 

Adora smirked. "See? You're not as bad as you think, baby. I think you're beautiful and talented and the best kind of person on this planet. I wouldn't change a thing about you, other than raise your self-esteem get rid of those bruises."

Catra rolled her eyes as Adora laughed. She eventually smiled. 

"Shut up." 

Adora smiled at her. 

"Hey, it's true. You're too cute for bruises." She defended herself.

Catra tilted her head slightly, clearly amused. 

"Maybe kiss it better?" She asked.

Adora stared at her for a second. Her eyes went to Catra's lips before going back to her eyes.

"Ok."

Catra looked slightly surprised by her answer. Adora slowly leaned in, her hand still on Catra's cheek. Catra's eyes closed as she relaxed in Adora's grasp. Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. It felt just as sweet as before. Adora's heart beat faster. 

The two girls pulled apart just enough to look in one another's eyes. Adora couldn't believe her luck. She could finally kiss her again. She couldn't describe the joy she felt to have Catra in her life again. As her girlfriend. 

The thought alone made Adora want to keep kissing Catra for the rest of their lives. She stared into the blue and gold eyes that captivated her all those months ago in the school hallway. Those eyes that always held pain and grief and anger in them, but also strength, mischief, and love. 

"I'll never let you go again." Adora promised. 

"Me either." Catra agreed in a whisper. 

Then their lips were meeting again, the whole around them gone. Adora felt whole again. She had her world back. This time, nothing would keep them apart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon finally gets what's coming to her.

Catra did her best to remain as calm as possible. She looked around the courtroom, wishing for the damn thing to get started. She wasn't looking forward to seeing that woman again, even though she wouldn't be able to get to Catra. 

That fact was the only thing keeping her calm. Well, that and having her friends in the room as well, watching everything. 

Looking over her shoulder, Catra locked eyes with her girlfriend. Adora was sitting near the front of the public benches. Glimmer, Bow, Angella, Micah and Mara were there as well. They were all willing to testify, especially Adora. 

The judge, a woman finally walked in and everyone stood up. Catra looked at her lawyer, taking a deep breath. Her lawyer gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's gonna be okay." They said confidently. 

Catra nodded. 

"Alright. Let's do this thing."  
\-------------------

The judge looked over at the jury, expectantly. One of the members of the jury stood up. It was a woman. She stood up, tall and professional. 

"We, the jury, have made a decision. We find the defendant guilty on the cases on child abuse, neglect and bribing an officer."

Catra felt a wave of relief run through her. Now everyone would know her mom was evil.

The judge nodded and the woman sat down. Everyone looked at the judge. Now for the sentencing. The judge looked at Shadow Weaver, cold and without emotion.

"Sharon Weaver. Because of your guilty verdict, the evidence against you and the fact that you pleaded guilty, I hereby sentence you to fifteen years in prison and a restraining order will be issued for life. Catra Weaver is also here by emancipated from Sharon Weaver."

The gavel hit the block, loud and clear.

"Dismissed."

Everyone cheered. Catra nearly tackled her lawyer, thanking them profusely. Her lawyer smiled, hugging her.

"You did good today, Catra. I'm proud. I'm sure you have a great future. Go on, go home."

Catra walked away, going into the public area. Catra headed straight for her group. Adora scooped her up in a hug, a huge smile on her face. Catra squeezed back, a tear leaking out. 

"I'm free." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. 

Adora nodded. She put Catra down, pulling away to look at the smaller girl. 

"It's finally over." She said. 

Catra was pulled into a group hug. She didn't even bother to fight it. Glimmer and Bow were super excited, squishing her in her middle, unable to hold it in.

"We're so happy for you, Horde scum." Glimmer squealed affectionately.

Catra fondly smiled, letting them do whatever. 

"Yeah, me too, Sparkles." She agreed.

Mara stepped up, a gentle smile on her face.

"You wanna go celebrate?" She asked Catra. "We can go out to eat."

Catra nodded, taking Adora's hand.

"Sure. I'm hungry anyways."

Adora squeezed the hand on her grasp, gazing at Catra. She looked so happy and relaxed. It made Adora's heart flutter. Catra was finally free of her prison. They were back together and happier than ever. 

The group decided to go to Razz's diner. It was familiar to Catra and full of good memories. 

They celebrated with lunch and then went back to Mara and Adora's house to hang out for the rest of the day. The rest of their friends came over. 

The teens put in a movie and lounged around the living room. Catra and Adora were snuggled up on a beanbag chair, Catra resting her head on Adora's chest, Adora's arms wrapped around her waist, careful of the healing ribs. Kisses were shared every so often between the two. 

The others officially deemed Catra and Adora as the cutest couple in the group. The two would blush nearly every time.

Catra couldn't have had a more perfect moment. Her life was finally good. Looking around at the her loved ones, she realized that she was happy and loved. Catra had always thought her life would be nothing but full of sorrow and fear and fear. Thanks to her Adora, Catra was now living her best life.

With her new loved ones, Catra could take on anything. After all, she wasn't alone anymore. 

She had Adora, her dumb jock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
